Sucessão de encontros Weasley ou Malfoy
by Mademoiselle Papillon
Summary: Como se prometeram continuaram a se encontrar sempre que podiam na floresta proibida, tudo esta indo bem e a guerra esta longe de os alcançar, mas o que acontece quando Lucio descobre o motivo de Draco não ter se tornado um comensal, como desejara toda a
1. Comensal da morte?

Sinopse: Como se prometeram continuaram a se encontrar sempre que podiam na floresta proibida, tudo esta indo bem e a guerra esta longe de alcançá-los, mas o que acontece quando Lucio descobre o motivo de Draco não ter se tornado um comensal, como desejara toda a sua vida? Será que Lucio tem o poder, de destruir para sempre, o que eles sentem um pelo outro? E que acontecera ao fruto desse amor?

Nota da autora número um: Essa fic é continuação da fic, sucessão de encontros, não acho que seja necessário que se leia a primeira para que se leia essa, principalmente por que aquela foi à primeira fic que escrevi, e não ta lá essas coisas... Essa eu prometo que esta melhor, afinal eu já peguei um pouco da manha, e mesmo q eu não esteja escrevendo perfeitamente bem, ao menos a estória é boa (eu acho)...Tipo tem ação e tal...

Capitulo 1 – Comensal da morte?

Gina acordou assustada, alguma coisa arranhava sua janela, finalmente identificou a origem do barulho, havia uma coruja do lado de fora tentando lhe entregar uma para abrir a janela, a coruja entrou e pousou em sua cama esperando que ela pegasse a carta, quando Gina retirou a carta a coruja levantou vou e foi embora.

Abriu a carta cheia de curiosidade e antes de lê-la seus olhos se dirigiram para o nome de quem a havia enviado Draco Malfoy, seu coração acelerou, estava louca para receber noticias de Draco, passara toda a féria de verão preocupada, a guerra no mundo bruxo havia se intensificado e não tinha noticias de Draco desde que se separaram na plataforma, tinha medo que algo pudesse ter lhe acontecido ou que tivesse aderido ao partido das trevas. Leu ansiosa, o que estava escrito.

Gina 

Preciso falar com você, me encontre na orla da floresta que há perto de sua casa amanha, não mande resposta, acho que minha correspondência esta sendo vigiada. Quer você vá ou não eu a esperarei toda à noite, mas se puder, por favor, não deixe de ir, preciso realmente lhe falar.

Saudades Draco Malfoy

Gina ficou ainda mais preocupada, afinal por que alguém ia querer vigiar a correspondência de Draco? Se alguém estava tão preocupado com quem escrevia para ele só podia ser por que ele estava envolvido nessa guerra. Arrepiou-se com esse pensamento, gostava muito de Draco mais do que poderia descrever, mas por nada nesse mundo ficaria com Draco se ele fosse para o lado de Voldemort.

Deitou-se na cama e se cobriu tentando se proteger desse pensamento. Como faria para encontrar Draco era o que deveria pensar, não tinha autorização para sair à noite nos tempos atuais e tão pouco podia sair escondida pela janela de seu quarto, este ficava a muitos metros do chão. Resolveu que pensaria nisso pela manha, já estava cansada demais e não conseguia pensar direito.

Passou quase que toda noite se mexendo sem conseguir dormir direto, quando se levantou de manha estava mais cansada do que antes de dormir. Desceu as escadas de pijama e só encontrou Rony, achou estranho, sua mãe sempre estava em casa de manha, só saia a serviço da ordem à noite. Ficou irritada, não poderia perguntar nada a Rony, ele continuava sem lhe falar e mesmo que fosse importante, sentia que teria que se esforça muito para lhe dirigir a palavra.

Rony não só havia pisado no seu orgulho como quase colocara toda a família contra ela, assim que eles chegaram em casa semanas atrás, ele se encarregou de contar a toda a família de seu namoro com Draco, eles caíram em cima dela com tudo o que podiam, mas Gina não cedeu um passo que fosse e eles acabaram desistindo, isso pareceu deixar Rony ainda mais irritado e ele evitava abertamente sua presença. Gina a muito que havia deixado de se importar com o que Rony pensava dela ou como agia quanto a ela.

Foi preparar seu café da manha e ignorou a presença de Rony, este a despeito do costume que desenvolvera nas últimas semanas não se retirou quando ela chegou, continuou sentado aparentemente escrevendo alguma coisa.

Gina não deu importância, continuou fazendo sua comida e quando terminou sentou-se de frente para ele fingindo que não o tinha visto, Rony se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, ela sorriu para si mesma Rony não gostava de ser ignorado e agora o papel havia sido invertido.

Começou a comer ainda o ignorando, Rony então passou um papel para Gina por sobre a mesa, ela resolveu irritá-lo um pouco mais e não leu o papel ate terminar de comer fazendo isso bem devagar, podia ate sentir a raiva de Rony aumentando e isso lhe encheu de prazer, era bom fazê-lo pagar pelo que lhe havia feito sofrer. Finalmente leu o que ele lhe havia escrito no bilhete, dizia que sua mãe havia saído numa missão especial para a ordem e que passaria todo o dia fora.

Já ia largar o papel quando viu que tinha algo mais escrito, lá dizia que sua mãe a tinha incumbido de fazer comida para ela e para Rony, pois não tivera tempo de deixar nada preparado, Gina sentiu um prazer enorme em pegar uma pena e lhe escrever uma resposta e ficou ainda mais feliz quando viu a cara de Rony quando leu o que ela havia escrito. "Vire-se sozinho", não se sentiu nem um pouco culpada em saber que Rony ia comer comida queimada o dia todo, (Rony não sabia nem fritar um ovo) aquilo era menos do que ele merecia.

Subiu para seu quarto, já tinha em mente como faria para se encontrar com Draco, e com apenas Rony em casa ficaria ainda mais fácil. Esperou ate ouvir Rony subir as escadas e quando ouviu a porta do quarto dele se fechando se encaminhou para a porta de seu quarto, abriu a porta com cuidado e desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho, quando chegou à cozinha um cheiro desagradável de queimado invadiu suas narinas, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, parecia que Rony não comera muito bem. Saiu de casa e foi ate o quintal, arrombou o armário de vassouras e pegou uma que ela sabia, ninguém sentiria falta, voltou para seu quarto sem fazer barulho.

Depois de esconder a vassoura desceu para arrumar a bagunça que Rony havia feito na cozinha, sentia que essa sexta demoraria a passar, então se ocuparia do máximo de coisas que pudesse. Passou o dia todo arrumando a casa, quando terminou ainda nem era hora do jantar, foi tomar banho, fez seu jantar e novamente deixou Rony se virar para fazer sua comida, subiu para seu quarto e pegou os livros que usaria este ano em Hogwarts, começou a lê-los, pensou que pelo menos estava fazendo algo de útil com seu tempo, quando chegasse à escola já teria alguma parte do assunto adiantado.

Depois de algum tempo estudando os olhos de Gina começaram a pesar, ela lutou contra o sono, mas havia trabalhado tanto o dia inteiro, estava cansada demais. Acabou dormindo e sonhou com coisas estranhas das quais não se lembrou depois, só se acordou às três horas da manha, quando viu que horas eram estava tão sonolenta que nem se lembrou do encontro com Draco. Sentiu fome e ia descer para comer alguma coisa quando se lembrou dele, seu coração apertou com medo de que Draco pudesse já ter ido embora, trocou de roupa o mais depressa possível, apanhou a vassoura e a fez flutuar em seu quarto para que pudesse montá-la, saiu o mais devagar que pode flutuando pela janela e só então ganhou velocidade em direção a floresta.

Sentiu maravilhada quando o ventou bateu em seu rosto terminando de acordá-la, estava frio era verdade, mas maravilhosamente agradável. Voou rapidamente, torcendo para que Draco ainda a estivesse esperando. Finalmente começou a ver a floresta, desceu um pouco de altura foi se aproximando procurando com os olhos quem tanto desejava ver, finalmente o achou, ele parecia já tê-la visto há algum tempo, pois acenava tentando chamar-lhe a atenção. Gina apontou a vassoura para baixo e começou a descer, alcançou o chão e quando deu por si já estava abraçando Draco com força tentando eliminar toda a saudade que sentira de uma só vez.

Draco a espremeu com tanta força entre seus braços, que chegou a doer, mas ela estava alheia à dor, só o que pensava era na maravilhosa sensação de estar nos braços dele e sentir seu cheiro, aquele cheiro que a fazia sair do ar, que a fazia perder os sentidos e a consciência de si mesma. Quando depois de muito tempo se soltaram, começaram a se olhar como que para averiguar se tudo estava como haviam deixado.

Draco voltou rapidamente ao seu jeito normal de ser, voltando a adquirir aquela velha postura de superioridade. Gina não se importou, os breves instantes em que ele se mostrava como realmente era valiam por todo o tempo em que era esnobe e desagradável.

Pensei que você não vinha mais, já estava quase indo embora – disse com sua voz arrastada, parecia irritado – Por que me deixou esperando por tanto tempo?

Eu acabei cochilando e só acordei agora a pouco – disse Gina, mesmo sabendo que essa verdade o irritaria – me desculpe.

Não tem problema, eu não seria o prejudicado se desistisse de esperar e fosse embora – disse Draco com indiferença, tentando disfarçar a sua raiva – na verdade seria irrelevante para mim se você viesse ou não, não é minha família que esta em risco.

O que você esta dizendo? – perguntou Gina assustada – O que há com minha família?

Draco se arrependeu logo em seguida da forma como tinha dito aquilo, passara quase que todo o dia planejando como seria a melhor forma de tocar no assunto, mas quando ela disse que se atrasou porque dormiu e esqueceu dele, ficara tão furioso que quis fazê-la sofrer de algum jeito, agora estava furioso consigo mesmo pele sua idiotice, querer magoá-la por causa de um momento de descontrole não era digno dele. Como faria agora para tirar aquela aflição que havia se alojado nos olhos de Gina?

Não há nada com seus pais – disse tentando concertar a besteira que havia feito – eles estão bem.

Como não há nada com eles, você acabou de dizer... – um medo ainda maior apareceu nos olhos dela -... Eu nem sei se eles estão em casa...

Virou-se para ir embora, mas Draco a deteve segurando seu braço.

Gina, eles estão bem! – falou Draco com urgência – Eu vou lhe explicar tudo.

Gina não fez mais menção de ir embora, então Draco lhe contou tudo o que sabia, sobre como a família dela estava atraindo a atenção de Voldemort, pela grande participação que tinha no grupo de defesa organizado por Dumbledore, que Voldemort já estava começando a se irritar com as interferências excessivas deles, que em breve se eles continuassem com isso Voldemort ia acabar querendo se vingar.

Draco falou tudo da melhor maneira que pode, mas não fez diferença alguma, quando ele terminou de falar, Gina estava pálida, sem conseguir falar, Draco percebeu isso e a abraçou, isso a ajudou a se sentir melhor.

O que...Que devo fazer? – perguntou gaguejando – Você - sabe - quem vai acabar matando-os todos.

Gina, fale com sua família – disse Draco –, faça com que eles pararem um pouco com toda essa atividade, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo, ate que a atenção do Lorde das trevas se volte para outro lado.

Eu não sei se posso convencê-los – disse Gina, preocupada – estão envolvidos demais nisso tudo.

Eles não precisam parar por completo, é só diminuir a atividade um pouco, para não chamar tanta atenção – disse Draco –, é como eu disse, sua família esta interferindo demais nos planos do Lorde das trevas, mas se eles pararem um pouco...

Draco parou de falar, Gina havia se afastado dele repentinamente, Draco olhou para ela achando seu afastamento estranho e constatou que Gina tinha ficado ainda mais pálida.

O que foi Gina? – perguntou Draco.

Como você sabe de tudo isso Draco? – perguntou Gina desconfiada – Como você sabe que minha família esta desagradando tanto você - sabe - quem? Draco você...Você esta participando dessa guerra?Você virou comensal?

Que? Gina é claro que não – disse Draco – eu prometi a você que não ia tomar partido nessa guerra, não foi?

Então como você sabe de tudo isso? – pergunta Gina sem acreditar – Como pode saber ate o que você - sabe - quem pensa?

Gina, meu pai fugiu de azkaban – falou Draco – bem ele...Ele é um comensal como você sabe, e eu me encontro com ele de vez em quando, ele me disse tudo o que acabei de lhe contar.

Draco você esta falando a verdade? – perguntou Gina, desconfiada.

Que? Gina claro que estou, que droga por que não acredita em mim? – pergunta Draco com raiva.

Se for verdade o que diz me mostre seu braço – disse Gina.

O que? – perguntou Draco agora furioso.

Quero ver se você tem ou não a marca negra em seu braço – falou Gina determinada.

Tem certeza que quer realmente ver? – perguntou Draco, a voz não mais que um sussurro, por causa da fúria contida.

Tenho – falou Gina.

Draco levantou a manga da camisa e mostra o braço, a pele branca como leite estava intocada sem marca alguma, Gina suspirou aliviada, Draco escondeu logo o braço se virou, foi caminhado ate sua vassoura para ir embora.

Espere aonde vai? – perguntou Gina.

Vou embora – falou Draco num sussurro – já não esta satisfeita, viu que não havia marca alguma, não viu?

Draco me desculpe, mas eu precisava ver – falou Gina.

Eu sei que precisava, afinal por que deveria confiar em mim? – falou furioso.

Draco o que esperava que eu pensasse, você chega aqui sabendo de tudo isso, como quer que eu não desconfie? – perguntou Gina.

Queria que confiasse, pelo fato de eu ter vindo ate aqui contar tudo o que sei – falou Draco agora gritando - quando poderia ter ficado calado e deixar toda a sua família maldita explodir bem longe de mim.

Gina se encolheu quando ele gritou aquilo, parou de segui-lo, sabia que não adiantaria tentar impedi-lo, o havia magoado desconfiando dele, mas também sabia que não podia deixar de comprovar com seus próprios olhos, se Draco era ou não um comensal, resolveu deixá-lo ir e esperar que sua raiva acabasse.

Ficou observando Draco ir embora ate que ele sumiu completamente de vista, montou sua vassoura e foi voando lentamente de volta para casa. Agora sentia que tinha alguma coisa comprimindo seu coração, sabia que não era só por causa de sua família, estava preocupada com Draco também, no meio dos acontecimentos daquela noite, esquecera completamente de perguntar sobre o que ele havia escrito na carta, sobre estarem vigiando sua correspondência, sabia agora que não era por ele ser um comensal, mas isso não a deixava mais tranqüila, não conseguia imaginar que outros motivos teriam para querer saber dos assuntos dele...

Nota da autora número dois: E então gostaram? Isto é... Se alguém se deu ao trabalho de ler (lagrimas)... Vamos lá, sejam bonzinhos e me mandem reviews, só assim saberei se estão lendo...


	2. Uma nova magia

Capitulo 2 – Uma nova magia

Só faltava agora uma semana para que suas aulas começassem, e ainda não conseguira falar com seus pais e irmãos, não sabia como explicar por que queria que eles não se envolvessem tanto com a ordem, sem falar que se encontrara às escondidas com Draco.

A oportunidade de tocar no assunto chegou apenas um dia antes de sua ida para a escola, sua mãe resolvera fazer uma reuniãozinha de despedida para ela, e todos os seus irmãos estavam presentes, ate Harry e Hermione vieram para lhe desejar um feliz ultimo ano. Quando sua família discutia sobre a ordem e o rumo que a guerra estava tomando, ela não conseguiu se controlar.

Acho que vocês estão se envolvendo demais em tudo isso – soltou Gina, todos se voltaram para encará-la.

Gina é impossível não se envolver – disse Gui surpreso – o que queria que nós fizéssemos? Vista grossa?

Não falei isso, só disse que vocês não precisam se envolver tanto – disse Gina determinada – esta se tornando perigoso demais.

Gina é perigoso para quem se envolve e para quem esta de fora – disse Harry – e é bem melhor correr riscos tentando acabar com essa situação, do que abaixar a cabeça e esperar que a realidade invada nossas casas.

Não estou dizendo para que não lutem mais, estou apenas dizendo que vocês precisam para de chamar tanta atenção – falou Gina – vocês estão se arriscando mais do que o necessário.

O que você sabe sobre nós chamarmos atenção? – perguntou seu pai levantando uma sobrancelha – Como soube disso Gina?

Não importa como eu soube – disse Gina – o importante é que não é justo da parte de vocês ficarem se arriscando assim, esquecendo que possuem uma família.

Gina querida nós nos importamos demais com vocês – disse sua mãe tentando apaziguá-la –, mas temos que fazer tudo o que estiver ao nosso alcance para impedir que você - sabe - quem suba ao poder novamente.

Estão fazendo mais do que devem – disse Gina se levantando –, muita gente esta lutando nessa guerra e fazendo muita coisa importante para ajudar, mas não são todos que estão chamando a atenção de Voldemort como vocês.

Sente-se Gina – disse seu pai friamente, ela sabia que ele estava furioso com tudo o que ela havia acabado de dizer, mas mesmo assim manteve a cabeça erguida, havia aprendido bem a lição que Draco lhe ensinara, baixar a cabeça era demonstração de fraqueza –, quero saber agora como soube de tudo isso.

Draco me falou – disse Gina sem hesitar –, eu me encontrei com Draco e ele me disse que você - sabe - quem estava começando a se irritar com a interferência excessiva de vocês.

Estão vendo? - Ela esta se encontrando as escondidas com um comensal da morte – disse Rony revoltado.

Ele não é um comensal da morte – gritou Gina – não fale do que você não sabe.

Você é uma burra Gina, como acha que ele sabe de tudo isso se não estiver do lado de você - sabe - quem? – Gritou Rony de volta.

Rony cale-se – falou o Senhor Weasley – Gina como pôde se encontrar com ele num tempo como esse, sem que eu e sua mãe soubéssemos? O que você tem na cabeça?

Eu confio nele, sei que Draco não é um comensal – disse Gina olhando com raiva para Rony – ele ate me mostrou seu braço, não havia a marca negra, Draco não é um comensal.

Gina eu acredito que vocês se gostem, e que Draco não é um comensal, eu gostaria que você gostasse de outro rapaz, não vou mentir dizendo que gosto dele – disse seu pai – eu ate não falei nada quando Rony nos disse que vocês estavam namorando, mas se encontrar com ele sem que nos soubéssemos nos tempos atuais e sendo o pai dele quem é, isso eu não posso admitir. Draco não ser um comensal, não quer dizer que ele não possa lhe fazer mal, mesmo que indiretamente, Draco não ter aderido a lado nenhum nessa guerra deve no mínimo ter causado desconfiança no pai dele, e se Lucio tiver mandado alguém vigiá-lo e essa pessoa tiver visto vocês juntos? Você correu um grande risco Gina, e não queremos mais saber de vocês se encontrando as escondidas, seja para falar do que for esta entendendo?

Estou – disse Gina – eu não tinha pensado nisso, me desculpem, Draco falou que achava que alguém estava vigiando sua correspondência, foi por isso que eu quis encontrá-lo com tanta urgência.

Gina vê como estou certo? Ele deve estar sendo seguido, espero que Draco tenha tido senso para não deixar que os vissem juntos – falou o Senhor Weasley e quando viu que Gina estava se levantando acrescentou – não se preocupe Gina, nós vamos maneirar um pouco com a ordem, já estávamos preocupados com isso antes de você falar conosco.

Na manha seguinte partiu para Hogwarts.Quando chegou a escola sentiu-se como se voltasse para sua casa. Sentira realmente muita saudade do castelo e dos terrenos da escola, gostava tanto daquele ambiente que quase se sentira desconfortável longe de tudo aquilo.

Depois de algumas semanas de aula começou a ficar ansiosa, não recebera nenhuma carta de Draco, já tinha se passado tempo o suficiente para que sua raiva passasse, e como não queria que ela lhe escrevesse... Quando não agüentou mais resolveu que ia arriscar e enviar um bilhete a Draco, escapou dos olhares de suas amigas durante o jantar e correu para o corujal, tirou um pergaminho do bolso e escreveu rapidamente o que lhe pareceu ser uma mensagem não comprometedora, caso caísse em mãos indesejáveis.

Draco

Desculpe-me, entre em contato.

Pegou emprestada uma coruja da escola e enviou a mensagem. Quando deixou o corujal não voltou para o jantar, já tinha comido e suas amigas já deviam ter ido para a torre de Grifinória, foi para lá, torcendo para que Draco enviasse uma resposta rapidamente.

Semanas se passaram sem que Draco lhe respondesse, Gina sabia que ele já tinha recebido o bilhete, sua casa não era tão longe assim, sabia também o motivo da demora para a chegada da resposta, Draco estava querendo puni-la por ter duvidado dele, às vezes ele a deixava confusa com suas atitudes. Draco devia estar tão ansioso para responder ao seu bilhete, quanto ela para receber a resposta, no entanto não respondia só para atingi-la, mesmo que ele fosse atingido também no meio do caminho, Gina não sabia qual era a força que regia os pensamentos de Draco, mas tinha certeza de que nunca a compreenderia.

Finalmente a resposta chegou e a encheu de fúria, dizia apenas para que Gina fosse ao encontro dele na orla da floresta proibida nessa sexta. Ela chegou ate a virar o bilhete achando estranho que Draco só tivesse escrito isso, mas quando se deu conta de que a mensagem era só aquela, rasgou o papel o jogou fora de tão furiosa que ficou.

Estava obvio que ele tinha feito aquilo só para provocá-la, para irritá-la, e Draco tinha conseguido seu intento, passou ate pela mente de Gina a idéia de não ir ao encontro, mas acabou chegando à conclusão de que não era a melhor opção, se fizesse isso a briga deles nunca ia terminar, sabia como fazê-lo pagar quando chegasse o momento.

Embora estivesse bastante furiosa com Draco, estava doida para reencontrá-lo e lhe fazer certas perguntas que teimavam em não lhe deixar em paz. O tempo custou a passar, parecia se arrastar cada vez mais devagar, ela demorava a conseguir dormir a noite, durante as aulas ficava de cinco em 5 minutos olhando para o relógio e chegou ate a levar uma repreensão da professora Minerva por causa disso.

Finalmente chegou a sexta-feira e como era de se esperar, parecia que a vida estava conspirando contra Gina, levou reclamações de cada professor com que teve aula, e ainda durante a ultima aula do dia recebera um presentinho de Snape para o final de semanas, uma detenção e tarefas extras para puni-la pela poção que fizera, e que por causa de sua distração ficara tão terrivelmente errada, que explodira e seu conteúdo infelizmente atingira ate o professor, fazendo com que brotasse nele, assim como em todos os alunos que estavam assistindo à aula pequenos tentáculos roxos. Que cheiravam terrivelmente mal, e que liberavam uma gosma verde toda, vez que alguém os tocava, a aula teve que terminar antes do tempo, para que todos os alunos e o professor fossem receber os cuidados de madame Pomfrey.

Quando deixou a ala hospitalar seguiu direto para a torre da grifinória, apesar da fome, sentia que alguma coisa estava entalada em sua garganta e só a idéia de comer a fazia ter vontade de vomitar. Chegando a sala comunal viu umas meninas se dirigindo ate ela para lhe falar, fingiu não tê-las visto e se dirigiu apressada para o quarto, colocou o pijama rapidamente e deitou-se na cama antes que elas subissem e tentassem lhe falar novamente, deitou-se na cama puxou a cortina, e ficou olhando para o teto perdida em pensamentos.

Depois que todas as meninas com que dividia o quarto dormiram, ela se levantou devagar para não fazer barulho e trocou de roupa. Caminhou silenciosamente para a porta do quarto, passou por ela e desceu as escadas, suspirou aliviada quando viu que não havia mais ninguém na sala comunal. Dirigiu-se para o retrato da mulher gorda e percorreu os corredores do castelo silenciosamente. Quando chegou do lado de fora da escola sentiu o vento frio da noite e cruzou os braços para se aquecer. Começou a caminhar para a orla da floresta.

Chegou à orla da floresta, mas não viu ninguém, ficou com raiva, será que Draco ia lhe deixar plantada ali a esperá-lo e não viria, mas ai lhe ocorreu que podia ter acontecido algo para ele. Não teve tempo de se preocupar com isso, ouviu um barulho de galhos se partindo atrás de si e se virou. Era Draco, estava saindo de dentro da floresta, não disse nada apenas pegou sua mão e a puxou pra entrarem na floresta. Gina ia se recusar, mas logo desistiu, não tinha sentido em fazer isso, era melhor que ninguém os visse, e que lugar melhor para desaparecer da vista das pessoas do que floresta proibida?

Demoraram uns trinta minutos caminhando floresta adentro, ate que finalmente Draco parou e se virou para olhá-la, estava louco para beijá-la e abraçá-la, mas seu orgulho não lhe permitiu fazê-lo, encostou-se a uma arvore.

Por que me chamou? – perguntou Draco indiferente – tem alguma coisa a me dizer?

Queria saber se você ainda esta com aquela frescura de se fazer de ofendido? – perguntou Gina, provocando-o.

Frescura – sussurrou Draco tentando conter sua fúria –, foi para isso que me chamou, para me chamar de fresco?

E existe uma palavra que lhe defina melhor?- falou Gina saboreando as palavras que saiam de sua boca.

Eu fresco? Quem é você para falar de mim?- perguntou se colocando na frente dela – Uma idiota, apaixonada por trouxas, traidora do próprio sangue, eu gastaria toda a minha noite para dizer todos os seus defeitos.

Ah ficou irritado porque lhe chamei de fresco? – zombou Gina, pouco se importando com o que Draco tinha dito dela – Não sei por que os homens se irritam com a verdade. Afinal, eu não disse mentira alguma, tinha todos os motivos para desconfiar de você, no entanto, você teve de fazer uma pose não, é mesmo, tinha de se fazer de ofendido, bem eu tenho uma novidade para você, eu não me importo com seus chiliques, você entende isso? Você é irrelevante para mim.

Quem pensa que é? Quem pensa que é para falar comigo assim?- perguntou por entre os dentes, segurou os braços dela com força, e a impediu de se afastar – Você disse que sou irrelevante para você, e o que acha que é para mim? Não passa de uma diversão. Acha que eu me importo com você? Bem, eu não me importo, você não passa de uma idiota a mais em minha vida, que quando eu não quiser mais eu descartarei, só vim aqui hoje porque pensei que tinha algo importante para me dizer, mas se não tem eu vou embora.

Se não se importa comigo e com minha vida, por que foi me alertar sobre o perigo que minha família corria?- perguntou triunfante – Deixe de besteira e admita, você é louco por mim, não consegue se manter longe, se há alguém que esta sendo usado aqui, este alguém é você Draco.

Ora, sua...- Draco que já estava de costa para ir embora se virou pra ela furioso, pronto para xingá-la de tudo de ruim que conhecia, quando foi surpreendido por Gina.

Ela calou as palavras dele com seus próprios lábios, Draco no começo ficou tão surpreso que não correspondeu, mas depois Gina o fez corresponder, Draco envolveu a cintura dela com seus braços apertando-a contra si, acariciou sua costas percorrendo-as com seus dedos, provocando arrepios por todo o corpo de Gina, sentiu um aperto agradável no coração, um aperto de dor misturado com felicidade, uma mistura inebriante. Quando finalmente se soltou de Draco, começou a rir para a raiva dele.

Você é incrível – disse Gina, gargalhando – é tão fácil te provocar, tudo o que tive de fazer foi te chamar de fresco e você perdeu completamente a compostura. Foi patético Draco, realmente patético. Dizer que não se importa comigo e que só esta me usando, francamente, eu pensei que você fosse diferente dos outros garotos, mas estou vendo que não é, pois me parece ser tão fácil provocá-lo, como provocar a todos os outros.

Ora, sua... – Draco ficou sem palavras de tão furioso – por que fez isso?

Eu achei que estava na cara o motivo – disse Gina –, você demora semanas para responder o meu bilhete, acha que eu não sei por que fez isso? Ora Draco, você ate me ofende achando que eu não saberia o motivo, fez isso para me punir, por eu ter desconfiado de você. E depois quando finalmente responde, escreve apenas uma linha. Você esperava o que? Que eu me jogasse aos seus pés e pedisse perdão, que eu viesse me lamuriar, você esta esperando tudo isso da pessoa errada.

Você não era tão forte antes. – observou ele admirado – Eu estou surpreso, o que a fez mudar tanto?

Essa guerra, a vida e principalmente você Draco – disse Gina parando de atacá-lo – afinal, se eu permanecesse como era antes ao seu lado, não ia sobrar muito de mim depois de algum tempo, não é mesmo?

Draco envolveu sua cintura e sorriu, ele estava gostando da nova força de Gina, não havia reparado nessa mudança da ultima vez que a vira, era realmente bom que Gina tivesse ficado mais forte. Draco constantemente se preocupava com a possibilidade, dela ter de ficar sozinha sem saber se defender nessa guerra. Sabia que talvez chegasse à hora em que teria de ficar longe dela e que sua proteção poderia não alcançá-la. Agora sabendo que Gina ganhara mais força, sentia-se mais aliviado, seria bem mais difícil que ela caísse em alguma cilada.

Gina depois que ele a soltou jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a olhá-lo, sentiu uma grande tentação de beijá-lo era terrível ter de se contentar em encontrá-lo tão pouco. Draco sorriu de leve para ela, um sorriso indeciso, não se acostumara a sorrir-lhe livremente, ainda ficava se contendo. Gina sentiu o conhecido aperto no coração, era tão bom quando ele se revelava para ela como realmente era, mesmo que fosse com um pouco de indecisão, isso lhe bastava, não conseguiu mais se controlar, e colou seus lábios aos dele novamente. Comprimiu ser corpo contra o dele, ouviu uma espécie de som escapar da garganta de Draco, um som abafado, era quase como um uivo. Draco começou a aprofundar mais o beijo, começando também a explorar o corpo dela com as mãos, deixou a boca dela, começou a beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço. Gina sentiu-se apreensiva com essa investida dele, mas era tão bom o que Draco lhe fazia que o deixou continuar. Draco, não vendo barreiras avançou ainda mais, deslizando uma das mãos pela blusa de Gina e começando a desabotoá-la.

O que...Que esta fazendo? – perguntou Gina assustada, tentando impedi-lo e ao mesmo tempo desejando que Draco continuasse, sua voz não demonstrava a mínima vontade de que ele parasse.

Por favor,...Por favor, só mais um pouco – pediu Draco sem nem perceber que estava falando, sua voz estava roca, seus dedos ainda desabotoavam lentamente a blusa de Gina, que agora expunha claramente seus seios.

Draco baixou a cabeça ao nível dos seios dela e começou a beijá-los, Gina agora não tinha mais vontade alguma de pedir para ele parar, queria que Draco continuasse, queria que Draco fizesse tudo o que tinha vontade de fazer. Então sem nem se dar conta, Gina começou a tirar a blusa de Draco com uma urgência que desconhecia, quando ele finalmente se livrou da blusa e voltaram a se beijar, o contato de suas peles quentes era como uma descarga de energia que um liberava para o outro, não havia desencontros naquelas caricias, eles se completavam e cada um parecia saber como que por instinto o que agradava o outro, essa mágica que eles conheceram naquela noite era mais forte que qualquer outra que já tivesse aprendido, com os professores ou com os livros, o poder de seus corpos juntos parecia não ter fim.

Quando a união terminou seus corpos nus continuaram abraçados deitados aos pés de uma árvore, Draco deitado de costas no chão com Gina com a cabeça em seu peito, as pernas dos dois se confundindo uma com a do outro, eles ficaram calados por muito tempo, quase que imóveis a não ser pelas mãos de Draco que acariciavam os cabelos e as costas de Gina.

Depois de muito tempo foi que Gina se moveu, apoiou o rosto nas mãos e ficou a olhá-lo, ate que atraiu a atenção dele.

O que foi? - perguntou sorridente – Por que me olha assim?

É sempre assim Draco? – perguntou Gina.

O que? – Draco fez que não tinha entendido a pergunta.

Ora, você sabe muito bem – disse Gina – é sempre assim? É assim para todos?

Por que? Você não gostou? – perguntou brincando, sabia muito bem que ela havia gostado.

Bem, eu gostei – respondeu Gina corando.

Não, não é assim para todos – disse Draco a abraçando mais forte – só é assim com a gente. Nós nos completamos, nos encaixamos perfeitamente é por isso que é tão bom.

Ah – murmurou Gina ficando ainda mais corada, e deitando a cabeça novamente no peito de Draco.

Draco beijou o alto da cabeça dela, enfiou seu rosto nos belos cabelos ruivos e inspirou tentando absorver todo o cheiro que dele emanava, era um cheiro sem igual, parecia uma droga, e ele sentia que começava a ficar viciado nela, principalmente depois dessa noite, sua vontade o estava abandonando, aquela droga estava começando a manobrar seus pensamentos, e o mais terrível, era que sentia uma imensa vontade de se deixar levar.

Depois de um tempo, Draco sentiu que já era hora de ir, se não fosse agora, não conseguiria chegar em casa sem que notassem que ele passara a noite fora.

Gina você esta acordada?– perguntou Draco.

Estou, por que? – perguntou meio fora de ar.

Eu preciso voltar e você também precisa – disse a contra gosto.

Já? Não podemos ficar um pouco mais? – pediu Gina.

Não, não podemos – disse tentando não ceder, embora essa fosse a sua própria vontade – já esta tarde, você precisa voltar.

Gina se sentou lentamente, Draco quando ela saiu de cima dele também se sentou, ficou olhando para ela que parecia estar tentando se convencer a levantar, depois baixou os olhos e se deparou com os seios dela descobertos, tentou se conter mais não pode e acabou soltando.

Você é linda – disse Draco, que mal falou já se arrependeu, pois Gina quando entendeu o que ele havia dito, e viu para onde Draco estava olhando, corou violentamente, e cobriu os seios o mais rápido que pôde.

Por favor, não olhe – conseguiu dizer, estava morta de vergonha, nunca tinha ficado nua na frente de ninguém, e parecia só ter percebido que estava sem roupa agora – por favor, vire-se para que eu possa me vestir?

Ora, Gina deixe de besteiras nos fizemos muito mais do que apenas me deixar vê-la nua – disse Draco.

Não, por favor, deixe-me vestir minha roupa – disse ainda mais envergonhada – por favor, Draco.

Draco se virou e começou a se vestir, quando terminou olhou para Gina, e a viu olhando-o, um sorriso de deboche apareceu em seus lábios, Gina quando percebeu que ele tinha notado ficou corada.

Você faz bem de em me olhar, encha seus olhos enquanto pode – disse Draco cheio de si – não é todo dia que se pode ter uma visão tão agradável.

Eu não estava olhando – mentiu Gina.

Não? Imagina só se estivesse? – brincou Draco - Vamos indo. Vou deixar você na orla da floresta, e depois espero ate que você entre no castelo.

Começaram a se dirigir para o castelo, quando já estavam no meio do caminho, Gina se lembrou da perguntas que há tempos estava querendo fazer a Draco, e que ate agora não tivera oportunidade.

Draco espere – pediu Gina – tem umas coisas que quero saber.

Fale enquanto estamos indo – disse Draco – já esta ficando realmente tarde.

É sobre você achar que sua correspondência esta sendo vigiada – disse Gina.

Esse é um assunto do qual você precisa saber nada – disse Draco, querendo cortar o assunto.

É seu pai que esta vigiando sua correspondência? – insistiu Gina, fingindo não ter escutado o que ele tinha dito.

Por que você não pode simplesmente esquecer desse assunto? – perguntou Draco com raiva – Não é uma coisa que possa lhe atingir, então esqueça.

Não me peça para esquecer – disse Gina se irritando, parou de andar, Draco também parou – por que todos têm que me esconder às coisas é um problema seu, talvez ate não me atinja, mas nós estamos juntos, tenho o direito de saber, estou cansada dessa estória toda de ' você não precisa saber ', eu já escutei essas palavras mais do que precisaria por toda a minha vida.

Draco a olhou com uma expressão preocupada, não queria ter de falar com Gina sobre esse assunto, na verdade gostaria de deixá-la a margem de todos os seus problemas, que por sinal eram muitos, esperava que se fizesse cara de raiva e falasse um pouco mais alto, ela desistiria do assunto, mas pelo jeito isso não ia acontecer.

É o meu pai que esta vigiando minha correspondência – acabou falando Draco.

Por você não ter aderido ao partido de você - sabe - quem? – perguntou satisfeita que finalmente fosse obter respostas.

É sim, ele acha que há um motivo externo que esta me afastando da guerra – disse Draco, irônico – e quer descobrir que motivo é esse.

Ele esta tentando forçá-lo a aderir ao lado de você - sabe - quem? – perguntou Gina.

Esta – disse Draco, não queria responder aquela pergunta, na verdade estava ate se preparando para mentir caso Gina perguntasse isso, mas quando chegou à hora não conseguiu.

Ele pode fazer algo para forçá-lo? – perguntou preocupada.

Ainda não – disse contrafeito, estava começando a achar que havia uma lista em sua testa das perguntas que não queria que ela fizesse, e que Gina esta lendo essa lista.

Como assim? – perguntou Gina.

Ele ainda não tem nada, é por isso que esta vigiando minha correspondência – disse Draco, feliz por não precisar dizer que o que podia ser usado contra ele era justamente Gina – esta tentando conseguir um jeito de me forçar. Satisfeita? Agora vamos, você já sabe o suficiente e esta ficando claro.

Continuaram andando, a cabeça de Gina fervilhava com essas informações, nem notou quando finalmente chegaram à orla da floresta, foi Draco quem chamou sua atenção, ele lhe deu um beijo rápido, a abraçou e mandou que Gina continuasse, ele esperaria ate que ela entrasse no castelo.

Gina foi andando rapidamente, entrou no castelo e seguiu para a torre da Grifinória, quando chegou em seu quarto, arriou na cama sem força para nada, seu corpo e sua mente estavam dormentes, Gina pensou em como passaria o dia, estava tão cansada que nem conseguiu se preocupar. Foi tragada pelo sono e sua mente apagou.

Draco quando Gina entrou no castelo, se dirigiu para o povoado de Hogsmeade, não podia desaparatar dos terrenos de Hogwarts, e o local mais próximo de castelo que não pertencia ao seu terreno era o povoado, era perigoso ir ate lá, não queria que ninguém o visse, mas já passara muito da hora de voltar e ele decidiu arriscar, felizmente não encontrou com ninguém, desaparatou e quando abriu os olhos estava novamente dentro de sua casa, mais precisamente em seu quarto, suspirou aliviado que tudo tivesse ocorrido bem, começou a tirar a roupa a fim de vestir algo para dormir, foi quando uma voz arrastada, e terrivelmente familiar, sussurrou alguma coisa, e seu sangue gelou diante de suas palavras.

Onde você estava Draco?- perguntou Lucio – Ou melhor, com quem estava?

Com ninguém – disse Draco medindo suas palavras, sentia que se metera numa grande enrascada – só dei uma saída rápida, estava me sentindo preso nesta casa, queria por as idéias em ordens longe daqui.

Saída rápida? – Lucio saboreou essas palavras antes de continuar – Como? Se eu passei toda à noite lhe esperando.

Eu...Eu – Draco gaguejou, sua mente trabalhava a todo o vapor tentando achar uma desculpa – não reparei que todo esse tempo tinha passado, a verdade é que eu estava num bar, acabei bebendo demais e resolvi esperar que o efeito da bebida passasse, não queria que mamãe me visse naquele estado.

Muito atencioso de sua parte, seria realmente desagradável se sua mãe lhe encontrasse bêbado – disse Lucio fingindo acreditar no que estava ouvindo, mas Draco sabia muito bem que Lucio não acreditara em nada do que saiu de sua boca – Você fez o que era melhor, mesmo me deixando aqui, tendo que esperá-lo quando todo o ministério da magia esta a minha procura.

Eu...Eu não sabia que você viria – disse Draco - devia ter me enviado uma coruja.

Como sabe muito bem, o correio coruja não é um dos meios de comunicações dos mais seguros – disse Lucio jogando com Draco – resolvi não arriscar, acho melhor eu começar a aparecer assim mesmo, de surpresa...

Como quiser – Draco falou com indiferença, embora sentisse um ligeiro tremor, era um jogo de gato e rato e Draco estava decidido a não se deixar apanhar – só não garanto que estarei sempre aqui quando você vier.

E onde mais você poderá estar? – perguntou Lucio – Tenho certeza que essa sua saída de hoje foi um fato extraordinário. Não voltara a acontecer, afinal Malfoy nenhum sente necessidade de ir a bares para ficar bêbado, isso esta abaixo do que se espera de nós.

Realmente – concordou Draco – Mas imprevistos podem acontecer.

Eu espero que eles não aconteçam Draco – disse Lucio - eu realmente espero que não aconteçam.

Mas o que foi mesmo que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Draco, achando melhor deixar logo esse assunto de lado - O que quer falar comigo?

Ah, bem são só uns assuntos que quero que cuide para mim – disse Lucio - com relação ao dinheiro da família. Tenho umas instruções que quero que siga e umas coisas que quero que compre, é claro que ninguém pode saber nada sobre nenhum desses assuntos, por isso terá que tratar com gente especial e é melhor que vá bem informado.

Nota da autora: Reviews, reviews, reviews, eu quero, só vcs podem me dar...


	3. O final do sonho

Capitulo 3 – O final do sonho

Draco estava se perguntando como seu pai tivera a coragem de lhe meter num lugar como aquele, porque o pouco do que já vira daquele ambiente já lhe dizia que estava fora do que se podia chamar de área segura. Tirando a sua desconfiança de que só pisar nesse local já consistia num crime, tal era a aparência suspeita das pessoas que lá se encontravam.

Na verdade Draco estava muito certo em todos as conclusões que tivera, com certeza não era um lugar seguro, e realmente quase todas as pessoas que lá se encontravam ou eram procuradas pelo ministério da magia ou em breve estariam sendo.

Draco já fizera muitas coisas a mando de seu pai, já transmitira recados para muita gente, já comprara e vendera muita coisa, sempre fingia que não eram coisas envolvidas com os planos do lorde das trevas, pois o que fazia para seu pai não atingia diretamente a ninguém, o que estava fazendo agora era totalmente diferente das de antes. Depois de cuidar dos investimentos que ele pedira, dar ordens a quem seu pai mandara e comprar certas coisas que NÃO deveriam estar a venda, estava indo ao encontro de um comensal da morte para transmitir a ordem de morte de um bruxo que também era comensal, e ao que lhe parecia estava traindo o lorde das trevas.

Draco obviamente não devia estar sabendo de tudo isso, seu pai lhe dissera apenas para entregar um bilhete com as ordens, mas Draco achando que para sua própria segurança, seria mais conveniente que soubesse sobre qual assunto se tratava o bilhete, acabou lendo-o. Draco se arrependeu depois, preferia muito mais não ter lido, ele não se importava que esse homem fosse morto, não se importava de ser o responsável pela morte de ninguém, nunca matara era verdade, mas se sentia completamente capaz de matar se um dia isso fosse necessário, o que o preocupava era o fato de que transmitir essa ordem de morte pudesse prejudicá-lo de alguma forma, tinha medo de que por algum motivo acabasse sendo preso e que Gina descobrisse o que ele fizera.

Se ao menos não tivesse lido o bilhete poderia olhar para Gina e dizer que não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas sabia que não poderia mentir para ela, sentia que nunca poderia mentir para Gina, seria como mentir para si mesmo. E Gina agora fazia parte dele, Draco para sua infelicidade há muito tempo já admitira que sua ligação com aquela pequena era quase impossível de ser rompida. Ele se sentia incapaz de se afastar dela, era como se Gina emanasse uma luz da qual Draco necessitasse para sobreviver, precisava estar com ela, precisava vê-la, estava viciado nela, sentia cada vez mais que muito em breve teria que se separar dela, mas vinha dizendo para si mesmo que esse tempo ainda estava longe e que poderia ate nunca chegar.

Tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça, tinha que prestar atenção ao que estava fazendo. Para sua própria segurança tinha que colocar toda a sua atenção nas pessoas que o rodeavam e aguçar seu instinto para detectar qualquer sinal de perigo. Draco tinha plena consciência do perigo que corria, o pior era que ele vinha de dois lados, os criminosos, e agora os aurores que estavam trabalhando mais do que nunca, muitos comensais já haviam sido presos por aurores disfarçados, agora quando os aurores apanhavam algum comensal lhes ofereciam benefícios em suas sentenças se colaborassem com o ministério e dessem todas as informações que tivessem, havia alguns comensais que ate se uniam aos aurores para enganar comensais ainda livres e assim prendê-los. A verdade era que essa guerra não estava segura para nenhum dos lados e parecia que ainda ia demorar muito tempo ate que algum lado ganhasse vantagem sobre o outro.

Draco finalmente chegou ao bar onde havia marcado o encontro, não sabia quem tinha vindo encontrar, seu pai lhe dissera que o tal comensal o reconheceria e vir-lhe-ia falar, mas lhe preveniu que deveria tomar cuidado. Tinha um certo risco de que ele também tivesse passado para o lado do ministério, há muito tempo estava sem prestar conta de seus atos ao lorde das trevas, Draco queria muito poder ter recusado essa tarefa, mas não podia, estava em divida com seu pai, por não ter se tornado um comensal, e Lucio meio que lhe disse quando Draco lhe contou de sua decisão que só a aceitaria se ele lhe prestasse alguns favores de vez em quando. Draco tinha plenos conhecimentos de que Lúcio não tinha aceitado sua decisão de verdade e que estava procurando um jeito de mudá-la, mas enquanto Lúcio não dissesse abertamente que não concordava com o que Draco decidira, seria bem mais conveniente para ele, pois entrar numa guerra declarada com Lúcio era tudo que Draco não queria.

Quando se sentou a mesa e pediu uma bebida começou a reparar nas pessoas que se encontravam no bar, todas lhe pareciam suspeitas e ao que reparou, como ele muitas pareciam olhar para os outros freqüentadores do bar com grande desconfiança, passou algum tempo antes que a pessoa a quem deveria entregar o recado apareceu, Draco nunca o tinha visto antes, era um sujeito estranho como pareciam ser todos que ali se encontravam, a exceção talvez de Draco, mas esse em especial estava coberto por uma camada de sujeira que parecia estar alojada nele há muitas semanas o homem fedia tanto que Draco torceu o nariz quando ele se sentou à mesa para lhe falar.

Você trouxe as ordens pivete? – perguntou o comensal rugindo.

Trouxe – disse Draco fechando a cara, se perguntando como esse homem tinha a petulância de chamá-lo assim.

Deixe cair dentro de minha bolsa – sussurrou o comensal, empurrando por baixo da mesa uma bolsa muito desgastada com o pé.

Draco deixou a carta cair na bolsa surrada sem que ninguém percebesse que o tinha feito, e já ia se levantar para ir embora quando o comensal o deteve, pegou no seu braço com sua mão imunda e pediu que ele esperasse. Draco ansiava em sair daquele lugar, mas ficou.

O que quer? – perguntou Draco impaciente.

Preciso que você leve um recado ao seu pai – disse o comensal com urgência.

Pois diga – falou Draco com impaciência.

É que...- o comensal hesitou – droga...Eu acho que os aurores descobriram meu esconderijo, eu tenho me escondido nas montanhas já há algum tempo, seu pai deve ter lhe dito que não estou dando sinal de vida com a freqüência com que devia, preciso que fale ao seu pai o que acabei de lhe dizer, peça que ele arranje um outro lugar para mim...

Vou falar com ele assim que puder – disse Draco se levantando e indo embora, feliz que finalmente tivesse se livrado daquele homem, queria muito ir para casa tomar um banho, tinha a sensação de que o mau cheiro do comensal havia entranhado em sua pele.

Três meses se passaram e Draco e Gina continuavam a se encontrar escondidos na floresta. Draco sempre mandava bilhetes marcando o dia e a hora, Gina contava o tempo que faltava para estar nos braços dele novamente, estava fascinada pelo que Draco despertava em seu corpo, ansiava cada vez mais, estar novamente no calor e na proteção que seu abraço lhe proporcionava, Draco era uma extensão de dela, e Gina achava cada vez mais difícil pensar em um dia se separar dele.

Chegaram às festas de final de ano e os alunos foram liberados para irem passar o natal e o ano novo em casa, Gina foi para casa como a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts, estava com saudade dos seus pais e irmãos, a exceção talvez de Rony, ainda não esquecera do que ele lhe fizera passar o verão passado.

Quando chegou na plataforma viu que seus pais tinham vindo recebê-la, abraçou-os cheia de contentamento, e quando chegou em casa foi recebida com uma festa, onde estavam todos os seus irmãos, Harry, Hermione, Lupin e Tonks, a festa entrou noite adentro e ela estava exausta quando finalmente foi dormir.

No dia seguinte, acordou com o som de algo arranhando sua janela, um coruja de igreja estava tentando entrar, correu para deixá-la passar, quando pegou a mensagem reconheceu a letra de Draco.

Gina,

Vou tentar passar em sua casa no ano novo, é claro que não vou poder visitar sua família, então vou lhe esperar no mesmo lugar do verão passado. Espero que você possa ir.

Draco Malfoy

Gina ficou aérea o resto do dia, desejando que chegasse logo o ano novo, nunca imaginara de se encontrar com Draco, eles já tinham se encontrado esse mês e Draco não lhe falara nada sobre visitá-la nas festas. Rony ficou bastante desconfiado com seu jeito alienado, e passou quase que todo o dia olhando para ela e dando muxoxos.

Lucio malfoy estava extremamente entediado, o lorde das trevas requisitara sua presença e a de outros tantos comensais de alta estirpe para deliberar sobre o rumo que a guerra estava tomando e sobre novas estratégias. Todos estavam falando demais, mas não se estava chegando à parte alguma. Lucio se mexeu na cadeira desconfortável, fingindo que prestava atenção ao que estava sendo dito.

Quando a reunião finalmente terminou, ele foi o primeiro a se levantar ansioso em deixar aquele ambiente desagradável, porem foi detido, por um comensal bastante velho e gorducho, que era um dos principais colaboradores financeiros da guerra.

Lucio, meio velho amigo, como você vai indo? – perguntou o velho comensal.

Vou muito bem Alfredo, e você como esta? – perguntou Lucio com um sorriso amarelo.

Ah, eu estou ótimo – disse o velho comensal - principalmente com a oportunidade de participar de um feito tão importante como essa guerra, que por sinal é boa para os negócios.

É verdade – disse Lucio, olhando para o relógio para ver se o homem se dava conta de que ele estava doido para ir embora – mas já esta ficando tarde e tenho outros compromissos a cumprir, ate uma próxima vez Alfredo.

Lucio já tinha se voltado para ir embora, quando o comensal gorducho lhe deteve novamente, Lucio se virou tremendo de impaciência. Obrigou-se a recuperar o controle, aquele homem era muito importante para que o ofendesse como gostaria.

Sim? – perguntou Lucio por entre os dentes.

É que eu já estava esquecendo o motivo pelo qual estava querendo lhe falar – sorriu o comensal simpaticamente, mas com uma malicia no olhar que contradizia toda a sua expressam bondosa – queria perguntar por Draco, onde o menino anda que não freqüenta mais nosso meio.

Draco esta muito ocupado – disse Lucio tentando cortar o assunto.

Mas com o que?Que eu saiba, ele não esta participando da guerra – disse o gorducho como os olhos brilhando.

Ele esta trabalhando para o lorde indiretamente – disse Lucio furioso.

Ah, então é isso – disse o comensal, os olhos agora eram malicia pura – fiquei preocupado, pensei talvez que ele tivesse afrouxado por causa da namoradinha.

Namoradinha? Do que você esta falando? – perguntou Lucio confuso.

A menina Weasley, quem mais poderia ser? – disse o velho saboreando as próprias palavras – Eles não estavam namorando no ano passado? Não me diga que terminaram?

Que... Que menina Weasley é essa? – gaguejou Lucio.

Ora Lucio, e existe outra se não a filha de Arthur Weasley? – sorriu o velho maldosamente.

Ah essa, não eles... Eles não estão mais namorando – Lucio gaguejou – Preciso ir embora agora Alfredo, ate mais.

O velho comensal gorducho ficou observando Lucio se encaminhar lentamente para a porta, estava com um grande sorriso no rosto, gostava de espetar sempre que podia, gente desagradável como Lucio Malfoy.

Depois de muitas brincadeiras familiares, e muitos festejos pelo natal, o dia do ano novo finalmente chegou, Gina estava ansiosa pelo que este novo ano traria, finalmente ia se formar em Hogwarts e teria que trabalhar pela primeira vez na vida, ainda não tinha formado em sua mente o gostaria de ser, e isso a preocupava bastante, não queria mais depender de seus pais, queria ter sua independência, e se possível sua própria casa.

Quando a festa de fim do ano novo finalmente terminou e todos se recolheram para seus quartos, Gina deu um jeito de sair de casa sem fazer barulho, e mesmo que tivesse feito algum isso não importaria, pela exaustão de sua família, poderia apostar que nenhum deles acordaria ate altas horas da manha seguinte. Arrombou o armário de vassouras e foi voando ao encontro de Draco, chegou rapidamente ao lugar marcado e Draco já estava a sua espera.

Gina mal conseguiu descer da vassoura que Draco já lhe puxou para um abraço, era tão bom estar nos braços dele, às vezes quando queria lembrar de como era o abraço de Draco, fechava os olhos e tentava se imaginar sendo abraçada por ele, mas toda vez que se encontravam e Draco lhe abraçava de verdade, constatava que sua imaginação não chegava nem perto da sensação do abraço verdadeiro.

Feliz ano novo, minha pequena – disse Draco, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Feliz ano novo Draco – disse Gina, colando seus lábios aos dele, num beijo rápido – eu estava com saudades.

Eu também estava – disse Draco meio envergonhado, desviando logo do assunto – a festa foi boa na sua casa?

Foi, foi ótima, mas não foi realmente uma festa – disse Gina –, só uma reuniãozinha para os mais chegados. E na sua casa teve festa de final de ano?

Teve sim – disse Draco fazendo uma careta ao se lembrar – foi uma droga, uma festa de aparências para mostrar que os Malfoy ainda estão no topo.

Sinto muito – disse Gina, mas realmente não imaginava o que seria uma festa de aparências, já que as festas em sua casa eram sempre tão calorosas.

Quem sabe próximo ano eu não estarei participando de uma festa Weasley – disse Draco irônico.

É, por que não, eles vão ter que te aceitar algum dia – disse Gina no mesmo tom de ironia - afinal eu estou aqui com você, não estou?

É, você esta – disse Draco –, mas infelizmente eu não vou poder ficar durante muito tempo.

Por que? – perguntou Gina murchando.

Ora, podem sentir minha falta – disse Draco.

Eu também sinto sua falta – reclamou Gina.

Ora deixe de besteiras e vamos aproveitar enquanto estamos aqui – disse Draco, começando a beijar Gina acaloradamente.

Quando Draco começou a avançar demais com as mãos, Gina o deteve, empurrando-o para longe de si. Draco olhou para Gina espantado, Gina nunca recusava suas investidas, acabou achando que ela não queria, porque estava com raiva dele.

Ora Gina, você não devia ficar com raiva – reclamou Draco – Que besteira, afinal não era nem para eu estar aqui hoje, você deveria aproveitar enquanto estou, e não ficar se fazendo de difícil.

Não é isso – disse Gina olhando ao redor desconfiada.

O que é então? – perguntou Draco.

Olhe ao redor – disse Gina, alguma coisa naquele lugar a estava deixando desconfortável – e se aparecer alguém?

É só isso? Não há problema – disse Draco, puxando Gina para dentro da floresta.

Não Draco, me solte – disse Gina, parando de andar e se soltando das mãos dele.

Qual é o problema? – disse Draco se irritando.

Eu não quero - mentiu Gina, olhando ao redor, estava sentindo que alguém os olhava.

Você nunca se negou antes – reclamou Draco.

É, mas agora estou – disse Gina – acho melhor a gente se despedir agora.

Mas...Mas você estava reclamando... – falou Draco confuso.

Eu não estou me sentindo bem – mentiu Gina novamente.

Certo então – disse Draco, não acreditando no que ouvia.

Draco abraçou Gina deu um ultimo beijo e ficou vendo ela sumir no horizonte, confuso com o que acabara de acontecer. Draco estava tão aéreo que nem percebeu os passos de um homem que saia da floresta atrás dele. Nem ouviu o som de galhos se partindo sobre o peso deste mesmo homem, na verdade só percebeu sua presença quando este lhe falou, com uma voz arrastada que lhe era desagradavelmente familiar.

Então é por causa dela, que você não quer virar comensal? – perguntou Lucio, olhando para seu filho com cara de total desprezo – Eu não acredito que você possa ter se interessado por alguém de tão baixo nível.

Draco sentiu-se como se alguém lhe jogasse água fria nas costas, ficou paralisado, depois se virou lentamente e encarou seu pai. Passou por sua mente a idéia de matá-lo, isso resolveria tudo, mas logo afastou esse pensamento, Lucio era muito importante para o lorde das trevas, seria muito pior para ele e para Gina se o lorde quisesse se vingar deles.

Nunca esperei que se envolvesse com gente como ela Draco – falou seu pai olhando para Draco como se ele fosse lixo –, eu criei você para coisas muito melhores do que uma Weasley. Dei tudo o que você precisaria para estar entre os melhores quando crescesse, e veja só a opção que você fez.

O que você pretende fazer agora? – perguntou Draco com medo da resposta.

O que eu pretendo fazer?- perguntou Lucio – Acho que tudo o que me resta para fazer é apanhar os cacos... E começar novamente. Não se preocupe meu filho, eu vou colocá-lo no caminho certo novamente.

Você não respondeu a minha pergunta – disse Draco –, o que vai fazer?

Acho que a única coisa que me resta fazer é matá-la – disse Lucio – quem sabe assim o feitiço que ela pós em você não se desfaz, e você volta a ser quem era.

É, quem sabe... – disse Draco, tentando disfarçar o tremor que teve –, mas isso não é o mais conveniente para você, não é mesmo? O mais conveniente é deixá-la viver. Para poder me controlar melhor...

Vejo que você não perdeu o tino por completo, Draco – disse Lucio, como um sorriso amarelo na boca.

O que quer de mim, para deixá-la viva? – perguntou Draco.

O que quero de você? Bem... A primeira coisa que quero de você, é obviamente que se torne um comensal, como eu sempre quis – disse Lucio, feliz por ter finalmente recuperado o controle sobre o seu filho –, a segunda é obediência sem limites, e a terceira e ultima é que você nunca mais veja a filha de Arthur Weasley.

Eu concordo com as duas primeiras – disse Draco, não havia mais esperanças –, mas tenho que vê-la mais uma vez.

Não – disse Lucio, se irritando.

É necessário – disse Draco – preciso contar a ela o que aconteceu.

Eu não quero que se encontre mais com ela, Draco – disse Lucio, elevando a voz.

Você já tem o que quer de mim – disse Draco – que importância tem que eu me encontre com ela mais uma vez.

Eu...Eu acho que... – Lucio não conseguiu achar uma justificativa – esta bem, mas esta será a ultima vez. Quando pretende vê-la?

Este mês – disse Draco – e sem vigias, afinal eu já estou do seu lado.

Concordo – disse Lucio -, mandarei eles pararem de vigiar a casa e sua correspondência, mas quero que receba a marca negra antes de se encontrar com ela, essa é minha garantia de que não voltaram a se encontrar, menina não vai lhe querer mais, quando souber o que você se tornou.

Certo – disse Draco, sua alma tinha sido arrancada de seu corpo – posso ir embora agora?

Pode – falou Lucio -, mas não poderá sair de casa antes de receber a marca.

Draco assentiu e foi embora, sentia como se tivesse batido a cabeça muitas vezes, estava tonto, quase não consegui ver o chão a sua frente, sabia que seu pai acabaria descobrindo tudo, mas esperar o golpe não diminuirá em nada a sua dor. Draco tinha sido ferido profundamente, e só havia uma coisa que lhe aliviava o sofrimento, Gina estava em segurança.


	4. O comensal e o filho

Nota da autora número um: Esse capítulo é triste, preparem o lencinho pra enxugar as lagrimas > ,

Capitulo 4 – O comensal e o filho

Draco se achava defronte ao lorde das trevas, ele estava lhe encarando, possivelmente a analisá-lo, Draco já tinha lhe prestado o juramento de fidelidade, mas o lorde das trevas parecia ter esquecido que precisava dar seguimento à cerimônia, de repente pareceu sair do transe e falou, sua voz parecia sair das profundezas da terra tal era sua rouquidão.

Por que demorou tanto para querer virar comensal, Draco? – perguntou o lorde das trevas.

Meu pai precisava de alguém para coordenar seus negócios que estivesse com o nome limpo diante do ministério – mentiu Draco, como seu pai lhe tinha mandado – só agora tive liberdade para participar da guerra, como quis desde o inicio.

Ah, então foi isso – disse o lorde das trevas, porem não acreditando em nada do que ouvia, sentia que Draco não estava ali por que queria, seria mais seguro acompanhar o jovem bem de perto no futuro – compreendo, então vamos dar seguimento à cerimônia.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha, murmurou o feitiço, e a tatuagem da caveira, brilhou negra em seu braço durante algum tempo, ate que seu brilho ficou mais fraco, e Draco pode analisá-la melhor, mas não durante muito tempo, logo o lorde das trevas o tirou de seus pensamento.

Você vai participar do bando de seu pai, e deve seguir as ordens dele como se fossem as minhas próprias – disse o lorde das trevas – espero ouvir falar muito bem de seu desempenho no futuro.

Draco assentiu, e se retirou da sala junto com seu pai. Lucio Malfoy resplandecia de orgulho, sempre desejara que seu filho se tornasse um comensal da morte, a única coisa que lamentava, era que isso tivesse acontecido forçadamente. Veio a sua mente a imagem da garota Weasley, sentiu um assomo de ódio, como aquela desclassificada conseguira chamar a atenção de seu filho e conquistá-lo a ponto dele desistir de ser comensal? Se não fosse necessário, para que pudesse controlar Draco, que ela permanecesse viva, já teria dado um fim à vida miserável dela há muito tempo.

Quando vai se encontrar com a garota, para contar-lhe as boas novas? – perguntou Lucio.

Próxima semana – disse Draco amarrando a cara – lembre-se de sua promessa, eu irei vê-la sem que ninguém me vigie.

Não se preocupe – disse Lucio – não tenho intenção nenhuma de ver você beijando-a novamente, e também não será nada conveniente, que algum dos meus homens o veja com ela.

Gina estava preocupada, ontem estava conversando como uma amiga, quando ela reclamou de estar sentindo cólicas menstruais, foi ai que Gina se lembrou que não tinha menstruação desde a primeira semana de dezembro, e já estavam na ultima semana de janeiro, tentara afastar de sua mente a possibilidade de estar grávida, mas não conseguia, veria Draco amanha a noite, ele tinha lhe enviado uma mensagem marcando o encontro, e teria que falar para Draco sobre a possibilidade de ter engravidado.

Gina tentava se convencer de que se estivesse grávida isso não seria um problema, mas a verdade era que tinha plena consciência de que isso era a pior coisa que poderia lhe acontecer, não por Draco. Gina tinha certeza que Draco ia assumi-la, sua preocupação era por seus pais e irmãos e todo mundo mágico em si, o que todos diriam ao saber que estava grávida de um Malfoy?

Quando finalmente chegou a hora do encontro, Gina estava tão ansiosa que quase não confiava em si mesma para andar, se esforçou e foi caminhando em direção a floresta em meio da escuridão da noite, quando chegou à orla, Draco saiu e foi levando-a floresta adentro segurando sua mão com mais força do que precisava, Gina achou isso estranho, mas nada disse.

Já estavam a uma boa distancia do castelo, quando finalmente eles pararam de andar. Draco se virou para Gina e a abraçou com uma força enorme, Gina quase reclamou por causa da dor, mas achou melhor não dizer nada, estava achando Draco estranho demais. Depois que parou de abraçá-la, começou a beijá-la de um jeito que Gina receou que fosse ser engolida.

Draco o que há com você? – perguntou Gina, Draco não falou nada, ficou apenas a olhá-la com uma grande dor, resolveu então contar logo da gravidez – Draco eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

Eu também tenho que lhe contar uma coisa – disse Draco, se esforçando muito para falar.

O que? – perguntou Gina preocupada, se esquecendo momentaneamente da gravidez, à expressão de preocupação que tomava contata do rosto de Draco chamava toda a sua atenção.

Gina eu... Eu fiz uma coisa que... – Draco não conseguiu continuar, ficou a olhá-la tentando conseguir forças.

Draco, o que foi? – perguntou Gina, agora angustiada.

Eu... Eu agora sou um comensal – disse Draco, desviando o olhar.

O que? – perguntou Gina, não acreditando no que ouvia – Do que você esta falando, Draco? Por que esta dizendo isso?

Porque... É a verdade, Gina – Draco se esforçou para continuar – Eu me tornei um comensal.

Eu não acredito – disse Gina, se afastando dele – por que esta mentindo para mim, Draco? Por que esta fazendo esse tipo de brincadeira?

Eu não estou brincando – disse Draco, não conseguia mais olhar para ela – eu não queria, mas agora sou um comensal.

Você não que mais ficar comigo? – perguntou Gina – É por isso que esta mentindo?

Draco olhou para ela, uma aflição no olhar, teria que mostrar a marca para Gina, senão ela não acreditaria. Levantou a manga da blusa e mostrou a carne que antes era pura, e que agora estava maculada pela marca maldita. Gina prendeu o olhar na marca, ate que não conseguiu mais olhar, ate que suas pernas não conseguiam mais segurar o peso de seu corpo e o peso do que seus olhos viam, Cambaleou para trás, sua sorte era que estavam perto de uma arvore, se segurou nela, foi caindo devagar no chão, caiu de joelhos. Suas mãos apertaram a terra no chão, tentando conseguir forças, mas de repente o nojo e o desprezo pelo que havia visto a atingiu, ela não conseguiu mais controlar, acabou vomitando.

Draco correu para ajudá-la, segurou-a enquanto seu corpo se convulsionava, mas quando Gina parou de vomitar não pode suportar o toque dele, se afastou, e arrastou-se para longe dele e do vômito, se sentou e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, fitou o chão sem realmente enxergá-lo, Draco foi ate ela, se agachou ao seu lado e colocou uma mão em suas costa.

Não encoste suas mãos em mim – disse Gina, por entre os dentes – eu não preciso de sua podridão.

Desculpe – disse Draco, sentindo uma faca trespassar seu coração –, tome um lenço para limpar a boca.

Gina apanhou o lenço, e se limpou do vomito, mas estava indiferente ao que fazia, estava agindo mecanicamente, sua mente havia sido desligada, tal a dor que sentia.

Você esta bem? – perguntou Draco depois de um tempo.

A voz dele a tirou de seu estado, ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou, em seus olhos Draco não viu outra coisa senão ódio. Levantou-se diante disso, nunca esperara que Gina o olhasse assim, aqueles olhos nunca lhe pareceram capazes de expressar um sentimento tão ruim, sempre pensara em Gina como um ser que só era capaz de dar sentimentos bons, nunca de odiar, mas o ódio que via agora, lhe parecia ser maior que qualquer sentimento antes expressos.

Vá embora – disse Gina, desviando o olhar.

Não posso deixá-la aqui – disse Draco – não é seguro.

Deve ser mais seguro que estar na campainha de um comensal da morte – disse Gina –, vá embora logo, quero ficar só.

Draco hesitou, mas acabou indo. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ela. Gina agora o odiava, o melhor que podia fazer era nunca mais vê-la.

Gina esperou ate não ouvir mais os passos de Draco, então foi arriando aos pouquinhos, ate deitar no chão da floresta proibida, se encolheu em posição fetal, fechou os olhos, sentiu que sagrava, não num só ponto, mais por todo o corpo, estava saindo sangue de seus poros, ela ia sangrar ate a morte e ninguém saberia onde ela estava, ficariam procurando-a e nunca achariam seu corpo, ficaria para sempre na floresta proibida, sorriu, um sorriso sem vida diante desses pensamentos. Abriu os olhos, olhou seu braço, viu que não sangrava, era só sua mente que estava pifando, fechou os olhos novamente e acabou dormindo, sua mente não agüentou mais o terrível peso de estar acordada.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentiu-os arder tamanha era a claridade da floresta, demorou um pouco ate que se lembrou como tinha ido para lá, e também do que tinha acontecido ontem à noite, lagrimas vieram aos seus olhos, ela se apressou a enxugá-las, não derramaria mais lagrima alguma por causa dele, se levantou lentamente e olhou para o relógio, já eram dez horas, as aulas da manha já tinham praticamente acabado, foi para o castelo lentamente.

Quando chegou a torre da grifinória, grande foi a sua vontade de se enfiar debaixo das cobertas de sua cama e dormir, mas resistiu, precisava de um banho, pegou umas roupas e foi para o banheiro das monitoras, chegando lá tirou a roupa mecanicamente, deitou-se na banheira e só então ligou as torneiras, deixou a água quente envolver seu corpo, querendo se dissolver naquela água querendo deixar de existir, não pensava mais em Draco, estava pensando naquele bebê, o que faria com o bebê. Como ia criar o bebê? Como ia olhar para os seus pais, e contar para eles que estava grávida de um comensal da morte?

Abriu os olhos, não queria mais pensar em nada, não queria mais se preocupar, não queria estar grávida, o peso da gravidez caiu sobre ela, à imensidade do que teria que passar, a atingiu sem misericórdia. Sua cabeça começou a girar, abriu os olhos, resolveu que não ia se deixar afundar, em sua mente surgiu uma imagem, Draco sorrindo, Gina sacudiu a cabeça na esperança de que ele saísse de seus pensamentos, mas não conseguia se livrar da imagem. O que será que aconteceria com Draco? Gina sabia o que teria de passar, seu próprio futuro não era difícil de imaginar, mas o futuro de Draco lhe parecia completamente confuso. Pelo que ele passaria com a opção que havia feito. Que rumo sua vida tomaria?

Gina bateu com força o pulso na água, soltando uma imprecação, estava pensando nele novamente, ficou furiosa consigo mesma, como podia ainda se preocupar com ele, tinha mais é que torcer para que algum auror o fizesse em pedacinhos. Precisava arranjar algo para se distrair, precisava parar de pensar nele.

Já havia passado três meses desde que Draco se tornara um comensal. Lucio Malfoy não poderia estar mais satisfeito com o desempenho de seu filho, no começo achara que Draco não seria um bom comensal, achava que a menina Weasley havia tornado seu filho um frouxo, mas estava completamente enganado. Draco só estava sendo 'bonzinho' para agradar a menina, ele tinha mais fibra e mais coragem que a maioria de seus homens, e havia se tornado o comensal de maior destaque em seu bando. O lorde das trevas, vivia mandando mensagens elogiando o desempenho dele, e Lucio não poderia estar mais satisfeito, já estava quase esquecendo o pequeno incidente com a menina Weasley.

Lucio lembrou orgulhoso da primeira vez que colocara Draco aprova, estavam numa missão, quando foram surpreendidos por aurores. Draco dominou mais aurores que a maioria dos comensais e quando Lucio pediu que ele os torturasse para descobrir como haviam sabido da missão deles, Draco não hesitou durante um segundo sequer, fez com que os aurores falassem do que sabiam e do que não sabiam.Quando Draco terminou com eles, os aurores não eram nem mais a sombra dos que um dia tinham sido. Lucio ficou tão pasmo que quis confirmar se seus olhos não o enganavam e mandou Draco matá-los, Draco o fez sem titubear, a partir daí Draco só lhe trouxe orgulhos.

Gina não sabia nada de Draco desde a ultima vez que o vira. Depois de muito se machucar pensando nisso, achara um refugio onde seus pensamentos não a alcançavam, o estudo, por mais engraçado que possa parecer, (já que Gina odiava estudar) conseguiu proteger sua mente das lembranças de Draco nos estudos, na verdade estava estudando tanto, que passara a ser a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, conseqüentemente estava se afastando cada vez mais das pessoas, agora só o que fazia era estudar, até o quadribol ela havia largado, sua vida agora se resumia às aulas e as idas a biblioteca.

Gina tinha criado uma grande barreira entre ela e as pessoas, não deixava ninguém se aproximar mais dela, mas eis que Draco a alcançou, mesmo que não sabendo, ele não só a alcançou, como a fez sangrar mais uma vez, as campanhas de Lucio chegaram ate os alunos, em Hogwarts, e o desempenho de Draco e sua grande participação nessas campanhas conseqüentemente também chegaram aos ouvidos de Gina, não só chegaram como a atropelaram, os alunos pareciam ter se lembrado de seu namoro com o garoto no passado, e a paravam nos corredores para perguntar se ela ainda o namorava, se tinha mais informações sobre Draco. Então Gina percebeu que sua barreira, que ela pensava ser intransponível, era frágil demais para protegê-la de Draco e da vida que ele levava.

As pessoas de Hogwarts não foram às únicas que quiseram saber sobre o seu relacionamento com Draco, seu pai lhe havia enviado uma carta perguntando se ainda namorava ele, Gina respondeu-lhe dizendo que não estava mais namorando, e que não sabia de Draco fazia três meses, pediu-lhe que não mandasse mais cartas se fosse para falar sobre ele. Sabia que seu pai ficaria magoado com sua grosseria, mas queria cortar logo o assunto, caso mais alguém da família quisesse lhe mandar cartas dizendo que "foi melhor assim".

A gravidez por outro lado quase não a afetava, ela às vezes ate esquecia que estava grávida, sua barriga não crescia, ela não sentia enjôos, nem vontades estranhas, com se contava que as grávidas sentiam. Só a ausência da menstruação, era que lhe confirmava a gravidez. O fato de sua barriga não ter crescido nada ate agora, era um fato extremamente benéfico, se assim continuasse, ninguém no mundo bruxo a não ser a sua família precisaria saber que tinha um filho de Draco, fato que ela torcia que pudesse esconder. Sua família ate agora não sabia de sua gravidez e Gina decidira não lhes contar nada, pelo menos ate que o ano escolar acabasse e ela voltasse para casa.

Draco se virou na cama e fitou a mulher que dormia ao seu lado, ela era linda, uma das mais belas comensais, e se havia esforçado bastante para conquistá-lo. Usara todo seu poder de sedução nele, ate que Draco não pode mais resistir à vontade de seu corpo. Agora olhando a mulher, pensava que ela não tinha sido diferente de nenhuma das outras com que dormira depois que tivera de se afastar de Gina, todas eram incrivelmente bonitas, com corpos magníficos, e estavam bastante ansiosas para agradá-lo, mas nenhuma era a que ele queria de verdade. Levantou-se da cama rapidamente diante desse pensamento, soltou uma imprecação, a mulher ao seu lado se mexeu, mas não acordou. Draco começou a andar pelo quarto de um lado para o outro como se não agüentasse aquele lugar, e estivesse louco para se libertar.

Draco saiu do quarto e foi para fora da casa em que estavam abrigados, quando o ar frio da noite o atingiu, sentiu que a sensação de estar preso havia passado um pouco. Fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor a sensação do vento, sua mente foi tomada por lembranças dele com Gina, abriu os olhos rapidamente, era muito doloroso se lembrar de como era feliz junto a ela, mas isso sempre acontecia, sempre que se deitava com outra mulher, não podia deixar de compará-la com Gina, de ver como todas eram inferiores a ela, se perguntou pela milionésima vez, desde a ultima vez que se viram, como ela devia estar? Já fazia quase seis meses que haviam se separado e não conseguia parar de imaginar como ela estava, ficava doente com a possibilidade de que Gina estivesse saindo com outro, mas que direito tinha ele de reclamar, quando não tinha mais nada com ela.

Draco se sentia revoltado com a colocação que estava tendo na guerra, não apoiava as idéias de Voldemort, não queria ver o mundo bruxo dividido. Sabia agora, que o ódio aos chamados "sangues ruins" não tinha razão de ser, essa era só uma desculpa para a guerra, só uma desculpa para Voldemort tomar o poder. E uma grande desculpa para jovens tolos, como ele fora um dia, poderem inflar ainda mais seus egos. Queria poder abandonar tudo aquilo, queria poder acabar com aquela situação, estava cada vez mais achando que estava do lado errado nesta guerra. No começo não se importava de matar nem de torturar as pessoas, mas agora sentia cada vez mais desprezo por si mesmo, sempre que podia evitava matar alguém, e pedia a outros comensais para que se encarregassem das torturas. Sentia cada vez mais nojo de todos eles, de suas ambições, seus atos e de seus motivos para levarem essa guerra adiante.

Nota da autora número dois: Ola, tudo bem com vcs?Sim mas... Onde estão meus tão sonhados reviews? Amores... Eu trabalho por reviews, se não me pagarem faço greve... hauhauhau, bjos


	5. Weasley ou Malfoy

Capitulo 5 – Weasley ou Malfoy

Finalmente o ano escolar acabou, as notas de Gina foram as melhores do ano. A professora Minerva disse a Gina que com suas notas poderia arranjar qualquer emprego que quisesse, poderia ate tentar alguma coisa no ministério da magia, mas Gina não fazia a menor idéia do que queria fazer, e na verdade não queria pensar nisso ate ter tido o bebê. Sua barriga já tinha crescido um pouco agora, com quase sete meses de gravidez Gina apresentava uma barriga, que para sua felicidade, era extremamente discreta, ninguém havia percebido que estava grávida. Suas vestes tinham ficado apertadas, mas ela pegou uma veste antiga sua e cortou para alargar outras, só uma coisa a preocupava agora, a reação que seus pais teriam quando soubessem de sua gravidez.

Gina sentia um aperto no coração toda vez que pensava na decepção que teriam quando soubessem disso. Toda a confiança que tinha nela se mostraria perdida, isso para não falar em seus irmãos. O que diriam eles quando soubesse que sua "irmãzinha" estava grávida de seis meses e meio?

Gina embarcou no expresso Hogwarts juntamente com os outros alunos. Conseguiu achar uma cabine só para si e acabou dormindo, só acordou no final da viagem. Trocou as vestes de bruxa por roupas trouxas e esperou apreensiva ao encontro com sua família, já era noite quando chegou à plataforma 9 ½ . Desembarcou do trem e pegou seus pertences, atravessou a barreira para o mundo trouxa e procurou sua família com o olhar, não viu ninguém, depois conseguiu identificar uma mulher correndo em sua direção para saudá-la, era sua mãe, que aparentemente tinha vindo sozinha.

Minha filha que saudade – disse Molly Weasley, abraçando sua filha com força, depois a soltou rapidamente, como se tivesse levado um choque, baixou os olhos para a barriga de Gina, tocou com as mãos e sentiu a barriga, que estava obvio para uma mulher que já tinha ficado grávida sete vezes, não era de gordura, afastou as mãos novamente como se tivesse levado um outro choque, cambaleou para trás, subitamente suas pernas não suportavam mais o peso de seu corpo – Gina... Você...Você esta... Gina, você esta grávida?

Gina, naquele momento não conseguiu mais encarar sua mãe, baixou os olhos assentiu e fitou o chão.

Gina como...Como isso foi acontecer? – perguntou Molly mal conseguindo articular as palavras – Quando isso aconteceu? De quem é o bebê?

Eu não quero falar sobre isso – disse Gina.

Que direito de querer e não querer tem você nessa situação? – gritou Molly, descontrolada.

Todos na estação se viraram para olhá-las, Gina se encolheu de medo e vergonha. Sua mãe tinha razão, que direito tinha ela de opinião, ou de vontade, tendo feito o que fez? Tinha agora que depender da boa vontade de sua família para sobreviver, há muito tempo que não chorava, mas diante dessa humilhação não conseguiu mais se controlar, lágrimas silenciosas escorreram por seu rosto, Gina não se importou em enxugá-las.

Molly não conseguiu se conter diante das lágrimas de Gina. Sua filha estava com a vida arruinada e ela estava gritando com ela e a atormentando, que espécie de mãe era? Abraçou Gina com força e começou a balançá-la como fazia quando ela era pequena e se machucava, mas agora isso não adiantaria, não podia ajudar Gina com isso, ela teria de enfrentar tudo sozinha.

Gina minha filha, como foi fazer isso com sua vida? – perguntou Molly aflita – Como pode fazer tal besteira?

Mãe me desculpa – murmurou Gina se deixando embalar, fazia tempo que não se sentia segura como agora, a ultima vez havia sido com Draco, mas agora não podia mais contar com ele para protegê-la – Eu não queria isso, eu juro como não queria.

Eu sei meu bem, eu sei – disse Molly, tentando apaziguá-la e a si mesma – eu sou uma boba Gina, não ligue para mim, não deveria ter gritado como você. Vamos para casa, vou tentar dar um jeito em tudo, seu pai não vai brigar com você, nem seus irmãos. Você esta em condições de aparatar?

Gina assentiu, limpou as lagrimas se recompôs, foram andando ate uma rua deserta, deram mais uma olhada para ver se não vinha ninguém e desaparataram. Gina abriu os olhos, estava em casa, mas esta se encontrava na mais completa escuridão, subitamente as luzes se acenderam e começou um enorme estardalhaço, Gina olhou ao redor, muitas pessoas conhecidas lhe cercavam, a casa estava toda enfeitada e todos se aproximaram para lhe dar as boas vindas, mas depois pareceram reparar nos seus olhos vermelhos, Gui se aproximou dela.

Gina o que foi? – perguntou Gui preocupado – Você estava chorando?

A festa acabou, eu sinto muito, é melhor vocês voltarem para suas casas – disse Molly com autoridade – depois todos poderão falar com Gina, mas agora nós precisamos ter uma conversa só em família.

Quando todos se foram Gina sentou-se no sofá. Não queria ter aquela conversa, queria pular aquela parte, ir direto a decepção que sua família teria. Parecia-lhe ser mais fácil assim, sem toda a tensão de ter que contar sua "traição", mas para sua surpresa, Molly tomou para si a responsabilidade de contar a situação em que Gina estava.

O que esta havendo? – perguntou o Senhor Weasley preocupado – Por que Gina estava chorando? O que aconteceu?

Aconteceu algo a Gina – começou a Senhora Weasley –, algo que não era esperado, mas nós somos uma família e vamos superar isso juntos, eu não quero ouvir criticas a ela, entendeu Rony, ela não queria isso, assim como nós não queríamos, mas aconteceu e agora não há nada a se fazer.

Molly você esta me deixando preocupado, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o Senhor Weasley.

Bem... A Gina... Ela... Ela esta grávida – conseguiu dizer a Senhora Weasley.

Todos na sala olharam para Gina, esta se encolheu no sofá. Todos a olhavam fixamente, como se esperassem que ela se levantasse, sorrisse e dissesse que era tudo uma brincadeira, como não fez nada disso, eles começaram a se olhar pasmos.

Como... Como foi que isso aconteceu? – perguntou o Senhor Weasley confuso – Você...Você estava namorando alguém e não nos disse? Quem... Quem é o pai da criança?

Gina não quer falar sobre isso, Arthur – disse Molly correndo em socorro de sua filha –, acho que por enquanto nós não podemos lhe cobrar nada.

Ela não precisa dizer quem é o pai, nós já sabemos – disse Rony, cheio de ódio, tentara se conter, mas diante disso não podia –, não esta obvio? É aquele maldito Malfoy.

Rony não diga bobagens – disse a Senhora Weasley furiosa –, Gina já nos disse que terminou com ele.

E vocês acreditaram? Não estão vendo? – disse Rony, cuspindo as palavras - Ela esta louca por aquele comensal.

Rony se não pode ficar calado é melhor que se retire – falou o Senhor Weasley irritado.

Rony tem razão – disse Gina, todos se viraram perplexos para encará-la – meu filho é dele.

Mas... Mas Gina você nos disse que...Que tinha terminado com ele – disse Fred finalmente entrando na conversa.

Como pôde ficar com ele depois que ele se tornou comensal? – complementou Jorge – Não acredito que tenha feito isso.

Eu não fiquei – disse Gina revoltada – eu terminei com ele faz seis meses.

Então como engravidou? – perguntou Carlinhos – Quero dizer, sua barriga quase não aparece, como pode ter engravidado dele se não o vê faz seis meses?

Eu estou grávida de seis meses e meio – disse Gina querendo esclarecer tudo de uma vez só -, eu não sei por que, mas a minha barriga quase não cresceu.

Você puxou a constituição física de minha família – disse o Senhor Weasley -, não é de se surpreender que sua barriga esteja tão pequena, as mulheres de minha família tardam a ter a barriga plenamente desenvolvida.

Para mim não passa de uma lorota – disse Rony com raiva –, aposto com ela ainda esta com o comensal, aposto como não se importa que ele seja um servidor de Voldemort.

Rony como pode achar isso de mim? – perguntou Gina pasma – Sabe muito bem o quanto eu desprezo tudo isso, nunca poderia ficar com ele nessas condições.

Você o namorou, não namorou? – disse Rony não cedendo.

Ele não era um comensal antes – disse Gina se irritando.

Como pode ter certeza? – perguntou Rony.

Eu não vou discutir isso com você – disse Gina furiosa.

Vocês parem de discutir essas bobagens – disse a Senhora Weasley – precisamos decidir o que será feito nessa situação.

O que pode ser feito? – perguntou Rony irônico – Será que não vêem que nada pode ser feito e a culpa é de vocês. Se a tivessem proibido de namorar ele nada disso teria acontecido. E culpa dessa idiota também, se não era comensal quando namorava você, aposto que só se tornou um para se livrar da responsabilidade.

Ele não sabe que estou grávida – disse Gina –, eu não lhe disse e não vou deixar que Draco, nem a família dele saibam do meu filho ou encostem um só dedo nele.

Como assim ele não sabe? – perguntou o Senhor Weasley.

Quando eu ia lhe contar, ele me disse que tinha algo importante para me falar – disse Gina, lembrando da cena em sua mente –, eu mandei ele falar primeiro, então quando ele me disse que tinha se tornado um comensal, eu não lhe disse nada, não quero que ele saiba.

Gina não pode tornar isso um segredo – disse a Senhora Weasley transtornada – as pessoas vão acabar sabendo, você não pode esconder que teve um filho e quando isso chegar aos ouvidos de Draco, ele vai desconfiar que seja dele.

Eu já disse que ninguém vai saber – disse Gina irritada.

Então me diga sua tola, como vai esconder de todo o mundo bruxo uma criança? - perguntou Rony rindo-se dela – Onde vai ter seu filho? Porque a criança vai ter de nascer em um hospital, como vai fazer com que todos no hospital calem a boca? Como vai esconder a criança dos olhos de todos? Vai mantê-lo trancado em casa?

Eu já pensei nisso – disse Gina –, vou ter meu bebê em um hospital trouxa.

O que? – perguntou a Senhora Weasley – Que despautério é esse? A vida de minha filha e meu neto nas mãos de carniceiros trouxas? Você esta louca Gina?

Molly querida é uma boa idéia – disse o Senhor Weasley.

Não me venha com essa Arthur – disse Molly furiosa –, quer arriscar a vida de sua filha por causa de seu fascínio por trouxas.

Molly não seja injusta – disse o Senhor Weasley ofendido –, veja bem, tanto em hospitais trouxas quando em bruxos o processo é o mesmo. Afinal nós temos filhos da mesma forma que os trouxas, não é mesmo? Eu já pesquisei sobre o parto dos trouxas, os procedimentos são iguais aos nossos, não haverá problema.

Eu não concordo com isso – disse Molly descontente –, ora que idéia tola, deixar minha filha na mão de trouxas.

Não importa aonde, contanto que ninguém saiba que estou grávida, eu tenho meu filho ate mesmo aqui – disse Gina pondo um ponto final no assunto.

E quanto ao Malfoy, o que faremos? – perguntou Rony – Será que ninguém nessa família tem orgulho? Vão deixar o que ele fez a Gina impune?

Rony deixe de besteiras, nós não faremos nada contra ninguém – disse Molly irritada.

Mãe, o Rony é um babaca, mas tem razão nisso – disse Fred.

Nós não podemos deixar isso assim – disse Jorge.

Por favor, por favor, se vocês ainda tem alguma consideração por mim, não façam nada contra ele – disse Gina, muito seria.

Gina eu não acredito que você esteja defendendo ele – disse Fred espantado.

Gina depois do que ele lhe fez... – disse Jorge.

Ela ainda esta deslumbrada por ele – disse Rony furioso.

Não se trata de nada disso – disse Gina –, trata-se apenas de que esse assunto não diz respeito a vocês. Ele não lhes fez nada, ele não me forçou a fazer nada, que direito tem vocês de tomar satisfação? A verdade é que vocês querendo ou não, eu fiz tudo porque quis e se vocês tem alguma satisfação a tomar é comigo. Eu que sou quem poderia querer dizer alguma coisa a ele não vou fazê-lo, então não acho que vocês devam se arriscar, querendo uma vingança a qual não tem direito.

Mas... Mas Gina – gaguejou Fred aparvalhado.

Este assunto terminou – disse o Senhor Weasley –, sua irmã tem razão, se alguém tem o direito de tomar satisfação é ela, se Gina não quer fazê-lo, vocês não tem o direito de passar por cima do que ela quer.

Eu vou subir, não tenho nada mais a dizer e estou cansada – disse Gina – boa noite.

Os Weasley observaram Gina subir calada, todos eles haviam levado um forte golpe em seu orgulho. Nenhum deles, apesar de gostar tanto de Gina pudera fazer nada para evitar que isso lhe acontecesse. No final não puderam protegê-la da vida, por mais que tivessem tentado. O senhor Weasley olhou triste para uma faixa onde estava escrito, "Para Gina, a ultima Weasley a se formar", como tudo tinha saído tão errado?

Draco olhou para o velho sentado na sua frente, ele estava com uma aparência extremamente cansada e parecia ter envelhecido muito desde que Draco o vira pela ultima vez, em Hogwarts. Dumbledore sustentou o seu olhar, com uma força que contrariava tudo o que sua aparência lhe dizia. Draco ainda agora estava surpreso que o velho tivesse aceitado vê-lo, mesmo sabendo de tudo o que ele vinha fazendo na guerra. Quando enviara uma carta ao velho, não esperava que este lhe respondesse e muito menos que aceitasse encontrá-lo. Só enviara a carta porque estava num momento de desespero e não agüentava mais o que o cercava, não esperava realmente que Dumbledore fosse levá-lo a serio, achara que o velho pensaria que era uma armadilha, no entanto aqui estava ele num terreno neutro e ouvindo o desabafo que Draco precisava fazer a tanto tempo.

Deixe-me ver se entendi meu jovem – disse Dumbledore, impassível – você esta querendo dizer, que quer ser um espião meu, junto a Voldemort?

É, basicamente isso – disse Draco se achando ridículo, Dumbledore nunca aceitaria isso, nunca confiaria nele para tanto.

É por que você ia querer se arriscar a tal ponto? – perguntou Dumbledore, olhando-o com aqueles seus olhos penetrantes – Quero dizer, eu entendi tudo que você disse sobre não ter as mesmas idéias que Voldemort e não querer essa guerra, mas para começar, se não queria a guerra por que entrou nela?

Eu fui forçado – disse Draco, sentia que precisava ser sincero com o velho, mesmo que mentisse, achava que o velho saberia que o estava fazendo – meu pai me obrigou a virar comensal.

Pode me dizer como seu pai forçou um bruxo adulto, a fazer aquilo que ele não queria? – perguntou Dumbledore, ele nem piscava mais nesse momento.

Ele descobriu uma coisa a meu respeito – disse Draco -, e a usou para fazer chantagem.

Por acaso, essa coisa que ele descobriu não teria nada haver com a senhorita Weasley, teria? – perguntou Dumbledore, este sabia tudo sobre o envolvimento de Draco com Gina, sabia ate mesmo da gravidez de Gina, pois Arthur o procurara para se aconselhar sobre o que deveria fazer para esconder a criança do mundo bruxo, Dumbledore ate lhe dera uma indicação do hospital trouxa, mas neste momento só estava tocando no assunto, por que queria saber ate que pondo Draco estava disposto a ser sincero.

Sim, teria – disse Draco baixando olhar pela primeira vez desde que se encontrara com o velho –, ela não sabe disso, mas meu pai descobriu sobre nós dois, ameaçou matá-la caso eu não a deixasse e me tornasse um comensal.

Por que não contou isso à senhorita Weasley? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Achei melhor não lhe contar – disse Draco, dando de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente -, não faria a menor diferença se ela soubesse, nós não poderíamos ficar juntos do mesmo jeito.

É, mas talvez se tivesse contado ela não o odiasse – disse Dumbledore, pesando sua apalavras.

Não faz a menor diferença que ela me odeie ou não – disse Draco –, acho ate que foi melhor assim.

Bem, se você diz – disse Dumbledore -, mas esse assunto não me compete, você veio aqui me oferecer seus serviços, pois bem, eu os aceito.

Gina acordou no meio da noite com uma forte contração, agora sua barriga estava plenamente desenvolvida, aos quase nove meses de gravidez Gina não agüentava mais o tamanho que adquirira, era uma dificuldade para se mover, para andar, ate para ficar em pé parada, pois seus pés doíam. Não agüentava mais as pontadas que sentia agora com uma certa freqüência. Virou-se na cama. Depois de algum tempo sentiu outra contração esta ainda mais forte que a primeira, ficou assustada. O que será que estava lhe acontecendo?

Levantou-se da cama, devagar por causa da barriga imensa. Foi andando ate o corredor e subitamente parou, sentiu outra forte contração. E depois um líquido escorreu por suas pernas se espalhando no chão.

Mãe – gritou apavorada – mãe...

Ouviu o barulho de alguém se levantando da cama, depois novos barulhos. Sua mãe apareceu assustada no corredor, olhou-a e depois olhou para o chão, soltou um "oh Merlim vai ser agora". Seus irmãos apareceram no corredor, olharam apavorados dela para a poça no chão.

Mãe o que é isso no chão? – perguntou Rony apavorado – Gina vai morrer?

Rony não diga asneira, temos de levá-la para o hospital – disse a Senhora Weasley – Gina vai ter o bebê.

Ai... – Gina gemeu, sentindo outra contração ainda mais forte, ela segurou a barriga apreensiva – eu... Eu acho que não vou conseguir desaparatar e papai não esta, como nós vamos chegar lá, quem vai dirigir o carro?

Oh Merlim, Merlim que hora mais imprópria – disse sua mãe agoniada – o Rony dirige, nós não temos opção, vai ter de ser ele...

E...Eu, eu não... Não posso - gaguejou Rony.

Rony não seja frouxo, é necessário – disse Molly –, vou colocar uma roupa, vocês vão se trocar também e tratem de se apressar, Gina querida você ponha apenas um casaco isso já basta.

Gina foi se movendo devagar pelo quarto, pegou um grande Sobretudo e o vestiu com alguma dificuldade. Olhou para o céu pela janela de seu quarto, a lua estava enorme e amarelada essa visão prendeu seu olhar, pediu proteção inconscientemente. Ouviu sua mãe chamá-la e desviou o olhar, se virou para descer, quando estava no meio da escada sentiu outra forte pontada, teve de se segurar no corrimão para não cair, Fred que estava atrás dela a acudiu, pegou-a nos braços e a levou ate o carro.

O caminho ate o hospital trouxa foi rápido, Rony dirigia como um bêbado e eles quase bateram por diversas vezes. Quando finalmente chegaram ao hospital, os trouxas se mostraram muito eficientes, para a surpresa de Molly que os considerava praticamente bárbaros. Gina foi levada para a sala de cirurgia, sua dilatação estava grande, ela teria o filho ao modo natural.

Draco acordou assustado, teve a impressão de ter ouvido alguém gritar enquanto dormia. Esfregou o rosto com força para afastar o sono, olhou para o lado, sua cama estava vazia, levantou-se agoniado e foi ate a janela, a lua lá fora estava enorme e amarelada, subitamente não pode mais agüentar ficar naquela casa e saiu para respirar. Sua mente foi tomada por pensamentos sobre Gina, lembranças deles dois juntos. Desejou tanto poder tê-la em seus braços nesse momento, que chegou ate a doer. Um pensamento tomou conta de sua cabeça, precisava vê-la, mesmo que fosse só de longe, desaparatou. Abriu os olhos e se viu diante da toca, circulou a casa, estava toda escura, a janela de Gina estava aberta, correu para o armário de vassoura, arrombou-o e pegou uma das velhas vassouras, fê-la flutuar, montou-a e voou ate a janela de Gina. Olhou lá dentro, a cama estava vazia e desarrumada.

Draco achou estranho, circulou a casa na vassoura. Parecia que todos haviam saído. Ficou preocupado, lembrou de seu sonho, será que algo acontecera a eles? Resolveu esperar que chegasse alguém. Voltou ao chão e guardou a vassoura de volta no armário. Ficou observando a entrada da casa de longe. Ouviu um grande barulho, o noitebus andante aparecera na entrada da casa dos Weasley. O Senhor Weasley desceu do noitebus, se despediu de alguém que lá estava e entrou em sua casa, o noitebus desapareceu novamente e Draco se encaminhou com cautela ate uma das janelas da casa e observou o que se passava lá dentro.

O Senhor Weasley foi ate o balcão da cozinha pegou a garrafa de café e colocou um pouco do conteúdo numa xícara, sentou-se à mesa, mas não chegou a tomar café, esfregou o rosto com força, parecia estar muito cansado, quando ia tomar o café, seus olhos se dirigiram para o relógio da família, os ponteiros de Gina, Molly, Fred, Jorge e Rony apontavam para a palavra hospital. "Gina" exclamou o senhor Weasley, se levantou rapidamente, saiu correndo de casa e desaparatou. Draco ficou apavorado, Gina? O que tinha Gina para que o Senhor Weasley achasse que só porque os ponteiros apontavam para o hospital, significasse que fosse algo com ela. Será que ela estava doente? Lembrou-se do sonho novamente. Tornou-se uma questão de urgência ter noticias dela. Lembrou-se do contato que tinha lá no hospital bruxo, uma comensal informante que contava ao lorde das trevas tudo o que se passava com os feridos que lhe interessavam, desaparatou.

Estava no esconderijo dos comensais novamente, correu para uma das gaiolas onde ficavam as corujas, e pegou uma. Escreveu um bilhete, pedindo que a enfermeira que trabalhava para o lorde das trevas se encontrasse com ele num café, que ficava na esquina do hospital. Enviou a coruja e desaparatou, abriu os olhos, estava de frente ao café, torceu para que a enfermeira chegasse logo.

A espiã do Lorde das trevas só apareceu no café quando Draco já a esperava há uma hora. Deu um sorrisinho para Draco e seguiu com ele para uma das mesas, se sentaram, ela ficou olhando para ele ainda sorrindo e com uma ligeira curiosidade no olhar.

Bem Sylvia, eu queria um favor seu – disse Draco ansioso – preciso que descubra se alguém deu entrada no hospital.

Só isso Draco querido – disse Sylvia se insinuando para ele –, mas é claro que eu faço, principalmente se é para você. Quem você quer que eu procure?

Quero que descubra se Gina Weasley deu entrada no hospital – disse Draco –, se ela não tiver dado entrada no hospital, veja se há alguém da família Weasley que tenha dado.

Certo, você sabe que eu não posso negar nada que você me pede – disse Sylvia, dando um sorriso insinuante –, sou muito fiel a nossa causa.

Sylvia isto não tem nada haver com o lorde das trevas – disse Draco –, você me faria um grande favor se não comentasse esse meu pedido com ninguém.

Ora Draco, mas eu só tenho ordens para descobrir as coisas estritamente ligadas a nossa causa – disse Sylvia fazendo biquinho.

Eu tenho certeza que você não se importara em pular um pouquinho às regras se for por mim – disse Draco.

E o que eu vou ganhar com isso? – perguntou Sylvia, o que ela queria de Draco estava bastante obvio.

Por que nós não nos encontramos depois para você me falar o que quer? – perguntou Draco – Quem sabe não possa ser útil para você em alguma coisa.

Se for assim então ficarei muito feliz em te ajudar Draco – disse Sylvia sorrindo –, você vai esperar aqui ate que eu traga a informação?

Vou sim – disse Draco.

Observou Sylvia ir embora ondulando os quadris, não seria nenhum sacrifício prestar o favor que ela queria. Sylvia apareceu novamente uns vinte minutos depois de deixar Draco.

Desculpa, fiquei presa – disse Sylvia -, Draco ninguém da família Weasley deu entrada no hospital, na verdade o ultimo Weasley que deu entrada no hospital foi Arthur Weasley naquele episodio da cobra.

Tem certeza? – perguntou Draco confuso.

Ora Draco, assim você ate me ofende – disse Sylvia fazendo beicinho – por acaso já falhei alguma vez?

Não – disse Draco.

Então não duvide de mim – disse Sylvia voltando a sorrir novamente -, e então quando é que nós vamos nos encontrar novamente?

Logo, não se preocupe – disse Draco, perdido em seus pensamentos –, logo. Olha, preciso ir agora, você foi maravilhosa Sylvia, obrigado.

Ate mais então Draco – disse Sylvia.

Draco estava mais preocupado ainda, onde Gina estaria? O ponteiro do relógio dizia que ela estava no hospital, mas lá ela não estava, em que outro hospital poderia estar então? Desaparatou e se viu novamente de frente a casa dos Weasley, ninguém tinha chegado ainda. Ele caminhou ate a janela da cozinha, os ponteiros ainda apontavam para o hospital, agora o ponteiro do Senhor Weasley também apontava para o hospital. Draco soltou uma imprecação, estava começando a se desesperar, onde diabos estariam todos os Weasley? Onde diabos estaria Gina? Resolveu que esperaria ali ate que alguém aparecesse.

Gina estava muito mal, olhou a sua volta, à sala girava, estava confusa. O bebê já tinha nascido? Lembrou-se que sim, lembrou de ter ouvido alguém dizendo que era um menino. Alguém estava mexendo nela, olhou para ver quem era, uma enfermeira trouxa estava limpando-a do parto. Tentou se lembrar do parto, só conseguiu se lembrar da dor, a maior dor que já tinha sentido, e depois de colocarem o bebê em seus braços, mas depois apagara. Será que tinha desmaiado?

As coisas pararam finalmente de girar, conseguiu focalizar o quarto. Sentiu vontade de ver o bebê, queria ver como era o fruto daquela relação amaldiçoada que tivera com Draco. Todas as vezes que pensava no bebê, desde que Draco virara um comensal, era achando que ele não deveria existir, não queria pensar isso. Não é que não gostasse do bebê, mas sempre que começava a pensar nele com amor, uma imagem de Draco vinha e acabava com tudo.

Onde esta meu filho? – perguntou Gina – quero vê-lo.

Ele esta sendo tratado. Sua mãe esta com lá, logo ela vira com ele para que você possa vê-lo – disse a enfermeira trouxa.

Gina virou a cabeça para o lado e saiu do ar, ficou fitando o chão, ate que alguém chamou o seu nome. Sua mãe estava ao lado da cama do hospital, tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios, segurava orgulhosa o bebê em seus braços.

Gina ele é lindo, você quer segurá-lo? – perguntou a Senhora Weasley, quando Gina assentiu lhe entregou o bebê.

Gina pegou o pesinho quente entre seus braços, olhou para ele com atenção. Ele era a copia fiel de Draco, tinha uma penugem de cabelos loiros quase brancos na cabeça, seus olhinhos espertos fitavam Gina, eles também pertenciam a Draco, era cinza no mesmo tom que o do pai. Gina não pode resistir ao pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça. O menino não era seu, não lhe pertencia, não era um Weasley, era um Malfoy, pertencia aos Malfoy. Não conseguiu mais segurar a criança, deu o bebê para Molly.

O que foi Gina?- perguntou a Senhora Weasley preocupada – Por que não quer segurá-lo?

Ele é um Malfoy – disse antes que pudesse se conter -, ele não me pertence.

Gina! Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso – disse Molly como se tivesse levado um murro – ele é seu, lhe pertence, é um Weasley.

Ora mãe olhe para ele, ele não é um Weasley – disse Gina lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto –, ele só tem o sangue ruim do pai.

Gina, não se atreva a dizer isso – disse a Senhora Weasley furiosa –, ele é seu, saiu de você, é um Weasley ate a raiz dos cabelos.

Com cabelos loiros? – disse Gina dando um sorriso amarelo.

Isso não importa – disse a Senhora Weasley –, ele é meu neto, seu filho, logo é um Weasley e será criado com tal.

Leve-o mãe – disse Gina, virando o rosto –, quero pensar.

Ele tem que comer – disse Molly indignada –, você tem que alimentá-lo.

Eu quero pensar – disse Gina irritada.

E ele quer comer – disse Molly, como que para confirmar o que Molly dizia o menino começou a chorar –, esta vendo?

Certo então – disse Gina, pegando-o de volta em seus braços – me deixe sozinha com ele.

Você não vai fazer nada, vai? – perguntou a Senhora Weasley desconfiada.

Claro que não, o que posso fazer com o menino? – perguntou Gina irritada.

Molly saiu do quarto, Gina colocou o menino para mamar, ele sugou seu seio ávido, isso a fez rir, mas quando notou que fazia isso, se controlou. Não queria gostar do menino, ele era um Malfoy, provavelmente ia lhe fazer sofrer como seu pai o fizera.

Você não é meu – sussurrou Gina para o menino não entendendo porque estava dizendo isso -, você é um Malfoy, Christopher, você pertence a eles, você não é meu.

Nota da autora: Queria gradecer para a querida Miaka-ELA, que me manda tantos reviews quanto eu poderia querer, é muito bom saber que alguem lê as asneiras que esta pessoa desorientada(eu) escreve, muito obrigada e não desamime, estou revisando os caps tão rápido quanto posso... Bjos


	6. Christopher

Nota da autora número um: Esse cap é bem curtinho...

Capitulo 6 - Christopher

Draco esperou a noite toda, ate que teve que voltar ao esconderijo. Para não ter de dar explicações de onde passara toda à noite. Deu uma ultima olhada na casa e desaparatou, já sabia o que fazer, falaria com Dumbledore, certamente ele não se importaria de lhe dar informações sobre onde Gina estava.

Assim que chegou no esconderijo, percebeu uma grande coruja de igreja a sua espera. Pegou rapidamente a mensagem pensando ser algo importante, mas logo descobriu que era apenas Sylvia, perguntando quando se encontrariam. Por que aquelas mulheres eram tão interessadas nele Draco não sabia, no começo pensara que elas só se aproximavam para tentar seduzi-lo, afins de que ele pudesse ajudá-las a parecer melhor aos olhos do Lorde, afinal Draco era importante entre os comensais, mas logo ficou claro que não era nada disso, pois nenhuma delas lhe pedira nada, nem insinuara que gostaria que ele fizesse nada por elas. Então começou a achar que elas o queriam por que ele não ligava para elas, mas porque aquelas mulheres gostavam de ficar com homens que não lhes davam bola isso ele não sabia.

Assim que teve tempo, deu um jeito de escrever a Dumbledore, para marcar um encontro. Quando a resposta à sua mensagem chegou, vinha dizendo que Dumbledore poderia vê-lo rapidamente esta noite. Draco se animou, geralmente Dumbledore não era tão livre assim com seu tempo.

Dumbledore estava preocupado com o fato de que Draco quisesse lhe falar assim de imprevisto, os encontros deles eram sempre meticulosamente marcados. Talvez alguma coisa tivesse saído errada e tivessem descoberto a participação de Draco na ordem? Ou então estivessem desconfiados de sua lealdade. Draco estava provando ser muito útil para a ordem, sempre que sabia de algo que pudesse beneficiar a ordem, contava para Dumbledore. E o motivo desta colaboração estar dando tão certo, era que ninguém sabia de Draco, absolutamente ninguém da ordem nem fora dela sabia de sua colaboração, ele só falava com Dumbledore, e só dava informações a ele. Todos na ordem sabiam que alguém do lado de Voldemort dava informações preciosas à ordem, mas ninguém se importava com quem fosse, contanto que as informações não parassem de chegar.

Draco chegou ao lugar marcado antes de Dumbledore, estava ávido por noticias e nem cumprimentou o velho quando este chegou, tal era a sua preocupação com Gina.

O que houve com Gina? – perguntou Draco – Por que ela esta no hospital?

O que... Do que você esta falando Draco? – perguntou Dumbledore surpreso. Era melhor se fazer de desentendido. Como Draco podia ter sabido que Gina estava no hospital? – Por que esta perguntando isso?

Tive um sonho estranho – disse Draco com urgência -, fiquei preocupado, então fui vê-la, quando cheguei lá não havia ninguém em casa, esperei, então o Senhor Weasley chegou, foi ate a cozinha, quando lá chegou olhou para um relógio que eu não havia reparado antes, lá dizia que Rony, a Senhora Weasley, Fred, Jorge e Gina estavam no hospital, quando viu isso o Senhor Weasley exclamou "Gina" e depois desaparatou, logo depois o nome dele também indicava o hospital, só que eles não estão no Hospital de Londres eu fui falar com Sylvia e ela disse que ninguém da família Weasley tinha dado entrada no hospital. Dumbledore, por favor, me diga onde ela esta, me diga se ela esta bem.

Bem Draco, eu sinto muito, mas não posso lhe dizer nada – disse Dumbledore com o olhar triste –, eu prometi ao Senhor Weasley que não diria nada a ninguém sobre esse assunto.

Como assim? O que ela tem que ninguém pode saber? – perguntou Draco -, por favor, Dumbledore, eu preciso saber dela, preciso saber se esta bem?

Se só quer saber se Gina esta bem eu lhe afirmo que esta – disse Dumbledore -, só não posso lhe dizer onde esta, nem por que esta lá.

Como ela se machucou? – perguntou Draco.

Ela não se machucou – disse Dumbledore.

Mas...Mas se não se machucou por que esta no hospital – perguntou Draco confuso.

Isso eu não posso lhe dizer – disse Dumbledore, sabia que isso ia aguçar a curiosidade de Draco, mas talvez fosse melhor ele descobrir sobre o filho, o elo que o ligava a Gina era muito forte e não estava rompido a despeito deles fingirem que estava. Dumbledore não contaria a Draco porque Gina estava no hospital, mas se ele quisesse continuar procurando a verdade depois do que havia lhe dito, não seria sua culpa –, sinto muito meu rapaz. Mas não encontrara a resposta que quer comigo.

Por que não confia em mim? Eu já provei que estou do seu lado – disse Draco com raiva.

Eu confio em você meu rapaz – disse Dumbledore -, acontece que eu prometi que não contaria.

Prometeu que não contaria a mim?– perguntou Draco.

Prometi que não contaria a ninguém – disse Dumbledore.

Droga Dumbledore, eu estou preocupado – disse Draco frustrado com a falta de informações.

Eu já lhe disse que ela esta bem e que não esta machucada – Disse Dumbledore -, isso já esta de bom tamanho. Mas e você, só me chamou aqui para perguntar isso, não devia tê-lo feito, é muito arriscado.

Desculpe-me, eu estava realmente sem poder esperar – disse Draco.

Draco, você precisa aprender a esfriar a cabeça antes de fazer as coisas – disse Dumbledore -, também precisa aprender a se controlar, você se arrisca por muito pouco.

Gina não é pouco para mim – disse Draco revoltado.

Tão pouco é para mim – disse Dumbledore -, ela é uma boa menina e eu a tenho em alta estima, mas se refletir direito vai ver que nós nos arriscamos demais tendo essa conversa, quando se você esperasse e refletisse sobre o que aconteceu antes de vir procurar as respostas logo comigo, veria que o Senhor Weasley já sabia que era por causa de Gina que todos estavam no hospital só de ver os ponteiros, logo ele já esperava que ela fosse para o hospital. E se ela tivesse se machucado realmente, teria que ir para um hospital Bruxo, mas ela não foi, então era porque não tinha nada que precisasse de cuidados bruxos.

Você quer dizer que Gina esta num hospital trouxa? – perguntou Draco estupefato.

Acho melhor eu ficar calado, já estou falando demais – suspirou Dumbledore – aceite meu conselho e deixe o assunto quieto. Eu tenho que ir, tenho outro compromisso, ate logo Draco.

Ate – disse Draco.

Dumbledore desaparatou, Draco não imaginava que ele estava indo justamente visitar Gina e seu bebê.

Dumbledore encarava Gina de uma maneira insistente, como se quisesse ver o que ia a sua alma. Gina muitas vezes já chegara a pensar que ele era realmente capaz de saber o que as pessoas pensavam, então tratou logo de esvaziar a mente. Dumbledore porem perguntou exatamente o que ela não queria responder.

O que pretende fazer com o menino Gina? – perguntou sorrindo bondosamente.

Você já sabe o que pretendo fazer com ele – disse Gina suspirando, sabia que aquela conversa com Dumbledore ia lhe deixar exausta – papai me disse que lhe contou.

Ele me disse que você pretendia escondê-lo do mundo bruxo – disse Dumbledore -, mas isso já faz algum tempo, pensei que você talvez pudesse ter mudado de idéia, mas vejo que não.

Você acha que estou errada? – perguntou Gina.

Não sou ninguém para lhe dizer que esta errada Gina.– disse Dumbledore sorrindo – Não passo de um velho tolo.

Sabe muito bem que você é muito mais do que isso – disse Gina -, talvez fosse bom que você desse uma opinião sobre o assunto.

Gina nós estamos passando por um tempo muito perigoso na história dos bruxos, e talvez para Christopher, seja melhor que ninguém tome conhecimento dele, mas você tem que ter em mente que não poderá esconder ele para sempre – disse Dumbledore muito serio -, sabe, há um velho ditado trouxa que diz que a mentira tem perna curta, seu filho se parece muito com o pai, qualquer um que olhar para ele saberá que é filho de Draco e talvez você tenha que falar com Draco quando isso acontecer.

Talvez Draco morra antes disso – disse Gina, com ódio no olhar.

O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Eu já decidi em que vou trabalhar – disse Gina –, serei uma auror, minhas notas de Hogwarts são altas o suficiente para isso.

Tem certeza que é isso o que você quer? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Tenho – disse Gina determinada.

Pois bem, então tem uma coisa que não posso deixar de lhe dizer, embora não vá gostar de ouvi-la – disse Dumbledore com o olhar triste -, Gina quer você se torne uma auror ou não, o fato é que antes do final dessa guerra terá que ter uma conversa com Draco, isso você não pode impedir e talvez muito do que você sinta por ele nesse momento desapareça, então tente não alimentar ainda mais esse ódio que você sente por ele, pois seu ódio tem os alicerces muito fracos.

Por que você esta dizendo isso? – perguntou Gina - Acha certo o que ele fez e anda fazendo para Voldemort?

Acho que não devo me meter neste assunto mais do que já me meti – disse Dumbledore, agora adquirindo um ar sonhador -, acho que vou passar novamente no berçário para ver novamente aquele pequeno, sabe Gina ele é um verdadeiro Weasley.

Com isso ele se retirou do quarto, deixando Gina espantada com o que havia dito. Um verdadeiro Weasley, pensou Gina, acho que não.

Draco já estava ficando desesperado com essa situação. Alem de não ter noticias de Gina, ainda ficara sabendo por informantes de Voldemort que ela não era vista pelos amigos da família desde que terminara Hogwarts. Draco continuara de olho na casa, mas a verdade era que já tinha visto todos os Weasley menos Gina. Já estava começando a desconfiar que ela talvez pudesse estar na casa, porem sem sair, mais por que ela ficaria trancada na casa? Hoje era o dia em que colocaria essa estória a limpo, ficara sabendo que haveria uma reunião da ordem e todos os Weasley deveriam ir. Draco resolvera que entraria na casa quando não houvesse ninguém lá, para ver se Gina estava ou não lá.

Chegou na hora certa, todos já haviam saído. Ele se encaminhou para a porta da frente, a abriu com o alorromora. Tudo na casa estava escuro, um silêncio pesado tomava conta do ambiente. Realmente parecia que não havia ninguém lá, mas ele precisava ter certeza. Começou a subir as escadas sem fazer barulho, chegou no primeiro andar onde ficava o quarto de Gina, a porta do quarto dela estava aberta, de lá vinha um pouco de luz, talvez uma vela acesa. Isso deu um pouco de esperanças para Draco, ele andou mais rapidamente. Porém o animo de Draco murchou quando ele chegou à porta, a cama estava vazia, mas então ele identificou uma cadeira de balanço que estava de costas para a porta do quarto, havia alguém lá. Draco sentiu que seu estomago dava uma cambalhota, cabelos ruivos. Começou a se aproximar, sabia que não devia fazer isso, Gina provavelmente o atacaria se o visse, mais a respiração dela estava tão regular que só podia estar dormindo, resolveu se arriscar e dar uma olhada.

Seu mundo desabou quando olhou para ela, sentiu um aperto tão forte no coração que parecia que ia morrer, sua respiração parou momentaneamente, ele se sentiu sufocado de saudades. Como podia gostar tanto de alguém como gostava dela? Aproximou-se mais, queria tocar seus cabelos, toda a prudência o abandonou naquele momento. Alguma coisa deteve sua mão, baixou os olhos para os braços de Gina, sua visão começou a girar, ele cambaleou para trás, se segurou num móvel, quando sua visão parou de rodar ele se aproximou novamente. Olhou para o bebê nos braços dela, parecia que estava olhando para uma foto dele mesmo quando era criança.

Finalmente a realidade baixou plenamente sobre Draco, seu filho, a criança era seu filho. Mas como podia ser? Gina não lhe contara nada. Estendeu a mão para tocar na criança, precisava ver se ele era real. Foi um choque sentir a pele macia sobre suas mãos, o bebê abriu os olhos, fitou Draco, seus olhos cinzas olhavam para os olhos cinzas de seu pai. Draco sentiu uma lagrima escorrer por seu rosto, sentiu uma vontade imensa de tê-lo em seus braços, mas sabia que não podia. Gina se mexeu, Draco se afastou assustado, viu ela estreitar mais a criança em seus braços, ela suspirou um nome enquanto dormia "Christopher", era um menino então, o seu filho. Mas será que tinha o direito de dizer que ele era seu? Foi embora dali e quando chegou ao seu esconderijo, sentiu que não era digno daquela criança.

O estudo para se tornar auror a absorvia por completo, depois que a guerra começara o ministério resolvera criar um programa para treinar os aurores mais rapidamente. Eles agora ao invés de três anos, gastavam apenas dois para se formar, mas por causa disso tinham que se dedicar ainda mais. E as horas de treinamento eram ainda maiores do que antes. Quase não tinha tempo para nada, mas a verdade era que não queria ter tempo para mais nada. Sempre conseguia arranjar motivos para ficar longe de Christopher, sabia que não havia razões lógicas para não querer se apegar ao menino, mas não conseguia olhar para ele sem ver Draco, por isso sempre que podia o deixava aos cuidados de Molly, que tomava com muito prazer o encargo de cuidar do menino.

Christopher agora já tinha um ano e meio e era uma criança muito esperta. Começou a andar com nove meses, e na semana passada tinha falado sua primeira palavra "Molly". Esse feito foi comemorado com muito entusiasmo pela família Weasley, exceto por Gina, que sempre se mantinha indiferente com relação ao filho.

Christopher tinha saído aos gêmeos e nunca conseguia parar quieto, sempre com novos machucados e arranhões, Molly ficava sempre desesperada que algo mais grave pudesse acontecer, tamanha era a agitação que a criança trazia dentro de si. Molly achava que era por falta de atenção de Gina, mas quando tentara falar sobre isso com a filha, essa lhe dera milhões de razões para não poder ficar com o filho e o estudo era a maior delas. Molly não teve como argumentar, por isso não tocou mais no assunto. Christopher continuava a ser o segredo dos Weasley, ninguém no mundo bruxo sabia dele, excetuando Harry, Hermione e é claro Dumbledore.

Gina assim como em Hogwarts, era a melhor aluna do treinamento para aurores. Dedicava-se de todo ao treinamento, queria aprender tudo o que tivessem para lhe ensinar, queria deter os comensais, queria lutar, seu coração ansiava por fazê-los pagar todo o mal que causavam aos seus amigos, mas principalmente queria prender Draco, matá-lo se fosse preciso. Já tinha visto em sua mente milhões de vezes o encontro deles dois, o encontro final. Precisava olhar nos olhos dele e dizer todo o nojo que tinha dele, todo o desprezo que sentia por tudo o que ele era, por tudo com o que se envolvera.

Gina antes achava que odiava Draco, mas agora percebia com clareza que não era isso o que realmente sentia por ele, não havia ódio, havia um grande desprezo, sentia agora, que mesmo se quisesse lembrar dos momentos bons que tivera com ele não conseguiria, sabia que o que viria a sua mente seria a imagem do braço maculado pela marca negra, tudo havia sido apagado e o que não fora apagado, tinha sido distorcido de tal forma, que não continha a essência do que fora realmente no momento em que acontecera. Gina não lamentava por isso, achava ate que era melhor assim, pois ela ficara menos machucada e poderia agir com frieza, quando finalmente tivesse que encarar aqueles olhos cinza. Aqueles malditos olhos que davam a falsa ilusão de sinceridade, mas que na verdade só confundia quem os olhava, que dava uma falsa impressão de transparência, mas na verdade mantinha tudo o que se passava lá dentro trancado a sete chaves.

Nota da autora número dois: Onde estão minhas reviews?


	7. Um Malfoy

Capitulo 7 – Um Malfoy

A guerra eleva a alguns e destrói a outros, isso acontece em vários setores, inclusive nos negócios, enquanto uns quebravam, outros subiam, como "As Gemialidades Weasley", a guerra ao invés de atrapalhá-los os ajudara, as pessoas pareciam estar tentando afastar o sofrimento de suas vidas através do riso, e os gêmeos estavam ganhando muito dinheiro com isso, tanto que agora podiam se dar ao luxo de não trabalhar tanto quanto antes, eles contrataram empregados para cuidar da loja, e agora só se encarregavam das invenções, o que lhes agradava muito mais, sua nova invenção, era uma vassoura para crianças, que voava como as vassouras normais e não apenas flutuava como as vassouras infantis, eles infelizmente não pretendiam colocar aquela vassoura a venda, pois o ministério certamente a classificaria como perigosa, mas o ministério certamente não os impediria de dar a vassoura para seu sobrinho já que nem tinham conhecimento dele.

A raiva que sentiam de Draco quando estudavam em Hogwarts era enorme, mas nem se comparava com a raiva que sentiam dele desde que descobriram o que este havia feito à sua irmã, isso porem não os impedia de gostar profundamente do pequeno Christopher, e de considerarem a possibilidade de um dia o incluir nos negocio, e Merlim sabia como ele tinha capacidade para isso. O pequeno Christopher agora com quase quatro anos já provara que podia ser tão traquina quanto os gêmeos o fora, e o que melhor do que presenteá-lo pelos grandes feitos? Com um objeto que pudesse ajudá-lo a aprontar ainda mais.

A festa de Christopher seria na próxima semana, e a vassoura a ele prometida pelos gêmeos estava bem guardada. Afim de que o pequeno só pusesse suas mãos destruidoras nela no dia de seu aniversário, mas como já era esperado, Christopher achou a vassoura antes do tempo indicado. E não pode resistir à tentação de usá-la antes que houvesse algum adulto o vigiando. Ele adorava a avó Molly, mas às vezes ela era tão desagradavelmente protetora.

Enquanto todos dormiam Christopher esgueirou-se pela casa ate o esconderijo de sua nova vassoura, ficou um tempo olhando para a vassoura considerando a bronca que levaria caso fosse pego, mas no auge dos seus quase quatro anos de idade achou que voar de verdade, pela primeira vez na sua vida valia o risco.

Do lado de fora da casa a noite estava fria, Christopher não reparou nisso, ficara tão tomado pela grandiosidade do que estava para fazer, que ficou completamente imune a qualquer sensação que a noite pudesse lhe transmitir, suas extremidades comichavam, mas ele não notou isso também.

Estava preparado, não sabia muito bem como se fazia, já tinha visto seus tios jogando quadribol uma vez, mas depois que a vassoura saia do chão não sabia como ia controlá-la, resolveu que provavelmente descobriria isso melhor quando estivesse já voando, deu um forte impulso, não estava preparado para a velocidade com que ganhou os céus, em questão de segundos estava num nível mais alto que o de sua casa, se agarrou com medo a vassoura desejando voltar rapidamente ao solo, não tinha coragem de se mexer, olhou para baixo, ficou tonto, começou a suar frio, como viera parar ali em cima?

Lagrimas de desespero começaram a rolar por seu rosto, só então se deu conta do frio, precisava sair logo dali, não podia esperar a noite toda que alguém acordasse e viesse lhe salvar, o que diria sua mãe quando chegasse do trabalho pela manha e o encontrasse ali? Certamente ia gostar dele ainda menos do que já gostava. Resolveu que a melhor solução seria tentar se livrar dessa situação sozinho. Reuniu toda a coragem que possuía e colocou um pouco de pressão na frente da vassoura.

A vassoura atravessou o céu estrelado como uma lança em direção ao solo, Christopher se segurou o mais forte que pode e fechou os olhos esperando o impacto. Christopher sentiu um estralo, tentou se mexer, uma dor alucinante o invadiu, sentiu suas calças molhadas, tinha feito xixi, tentou gritar, mas estava tão tomado pela dor que só o que saiu de sua garganta foi um gemido baixinho, logo depois perdeu os sentidos.

Gina chegou do trabalho exausta, havia passado a noite toda acordada, a ordem havia recebido uma informação sobre os comensais, e eles haviam preparado uma emboscada, aguardara a noite toda mais nada acontecera, se perguntava ate agora o que havia saído errado, torcia para que o informante não tivesse sido apanhado, eles não sabiam quem ele era, pois esse só fazia contato com Dumbledore, mas ele já lhe havia rendido muitas capturas.

Gina abriu a porta quase como uma sonâmbula, mas quando ia entrar se deteve, achava que tinha escutado alguma coisa, algo como um gemido, esperou durante um minuto para ver se ouvia novamente, mas nada aconteceu, estava morrendo de vontade de entrar parar tomar banho, comer alguma coisa e dormir, mas contra a sua vontade resolveu averiguar.

Encontrou Christopher desmaiado atrás da casa, sua perna se encontrava num angulo que lhe parecia ser totalmente impossível. Não consegui acreditar no que via, o pequeno corpo de seu filho caído no chão desacordado, uma pequena vassoura caída quebrada ao seu lado, fora à perna o pulso também se encontrava num ângulo estranho, e o menino estava todo arranhado e cortado, as calça molhadas de urina, tudo isso lhe parecia irreal, ficou olhando para o pequeno corpo inerte como se algo dentro dela tivesse se rompido, quando finalmente conseguiu sair do estado de imobilidade, jogou-se no chão ao lado de seu filho e começou a gritar.

Christopher...Christopher... – Gina sentiu a garganta rasgar – acorde, por favor...Christopher...

Mãe... Mãe me ajuda, mãe – Gina sentiu sua mente e sua voz gritarem pela única pessoa que nunca havia lhe faltado – Mãe...

As lagrimas rolavam por sua face, não consegui mais gritar, só ficava agora murmurando o nome de Christopher, depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade seus pais apareceram, junto com Rony.

Depois tudo aconteceu para Gina come se fosse um filme e ela fosse uma mera espectadora, Molly desesperada, seu pai mantendo a calma e Rony xingando contra os gêmeos. Seu pai examinou brevemente Christopher e logo disse que teriam de levá-lo para um hospital Bruxo, só então Gina meio que recuperou a consciência.

Não – foi à única coisa que disse, evitou encarar seu pai.

Gina, preste atenção – disse seu pai se controlando para não alterar a voz – olhe para seu filho, isso é serio, precisa ser tratado corretamente, o que os trouxas poderão fazer por ele? Isso me parece serio mesmo para bruxos, teremos de levá-lo.

Não – disse Gina sem conseguir olhar para o filho – eu não permito, os médicos trouxas vão curá-lo, os trouxas também quebram a perna e seus médicos também sabem consertar pernas quebradas, só vai levar um pouco mais de tempo.

Eu não estou pedindo sua autorização Gina, - disse Arthur, agora gritando – eu o levarei para o saint Mungus, você querendo ou não, sei muito bem que os trouxas também quebram os braços e as pernas, assim como sei que seus médicos conseguem curá-los, mas muitas vezes também não conseguem, você quer que seu filho fique aleijado Gina? Esta disposta a por a saúde de seu filho em risco só para manter Draco longe? Gina, não vê que esse segredo fica diminuído diante da saúde de seu filho? Que espécie de mãe é você, que prefere ver o filho aleijado a que o pai dele saiba de sua existência? Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso, eu o levarei agora mesmo.

Droga – Gina xingou, seu pai estava certo, com o podia se preocupar mais com o segredo que com seu filho? – vamos então.

Eles levaram Christopher ao hospital, os medibruxos o levaram para tratá-lo, enquanto isso na sala de espera a família toda aguardava com a expressão pesada, depois de um tempo apareceu uma enfermeira para lhes dar informações, disse-lhes que Christopher estava bem, que o mais grave tinha sido a fratura da perna, que o osso tinha se esfarelado no ponto da fratura e que por isso teriam que remover o osso e fazer crescer um novo, nada muito complicado, mas que o garoto teria de passar a noite no hospital.

Gina quando ouviu isso finalmente relaxou, mas foi por um breve espaço de tempo apenas, por que logo depois a enfermeira disse que precisava dos dados do garoto. Olhou assustada para o pai, o que diria?

Arthur logo tomou o controle da situação, disse para a enfermeira que Christopher era um sobrinho-neto dele, que morava na Bulgária, e que tinha vindo passar as férias na casa dos parentes. A enfermeira não desconfiou de nada, não conhecia a família Weasley muito bem, a única certeza que tinha era que não tinham uma criança daquela idade no circulo mais intimo da família, mas sendo um sobrinho-neto lhe parecia absolutamente viável.

Gina, Rony, Molly e Arthur foram embora, os horários de visitas eram apenas às 12 horas da tarde e às 18 horas da noite, chegando em casa Rony se ocupou de dar a noticia da queda de Christopher para o resto da família, Molly foi arrumar umas coisas para ele usar enquanto ficasse no hospital e Arthur foi comprar uns presentes para levantar o animo do neto, Gina procurou ficar sozinha para por os sentimentos em ordem.

Gina foi logo tomar banho sentia-se suja, quando a água lavou sua pele era como se estivesse lavando também sua alma da dor que era viver, todo o desespero que sentira ao ver Christopher desmaiado no chão estava finalmente indo embora, nunca pensara que sentisse tanto pelo menino, mas quando viu sua carne tenra maculada, era como se fosse o seu próprio corpo ferido, durante todos esses anos se mantivera afastada do menino, pois sempre ligara ele a podridão do pai, nunca em toda a sua vida imaginara que mesmo se mantendo longe poderia acabar sentindo tanto por ele, sentia-se agora fraca, como se a sua existência dependesse do bem estar de Christopher, tudo dera errado no final, se manter longe não tinha impedido que o pequeno peste entrasse em seu coração, ele tinha entrado, assim como o maldito do pai dele, sem que ela pudesse impedir.

Gina saiu de casa sem que ninguém percebesse, começou a vagar pelos arredores de sua casa, não tinha um destino certo, só queria não ter que encarar ninguém, quando deu por si percebeu que estava indo para a floresta, o lugar onde tinha se encontrado com Draco no natal. Amaldiçoou esse pensamento, não podia pensar isso, Draco não fazia mais parte de sua vida, porque Christopher tinha de ser tão parecido com ele? Olhou para o relógio, precisava voltar para casa, queria visitar Christopher, conferir por si mesma que ele estava bem.

Sylvia estava enfadada com o papel que assumia nesta guerra, há muito tempo que queria declarar abertamente que estava do lado do Lorde, esse papel de espiã nunca lhe fora querido, e se não soubesse que o Lorde gostava tanto de seu trabalho como espiã, já teria aberto a todo o mundo bruxo o orgulho que sentia de estar do lado do Lorde das trevas. Estava pensando nisso distraidamente quando entrou no quarto de mais um novo diabinho acidentado, vinha trazendo uma poção para fazer crescer ossos, colocou a poção em cima da mesa. E finalmente olhou para o garoto.

A copia de Draco, o garoto não era nada mais, nada menos, que uma copia de Draco, deve de se segurar na cama por causa do susto, não conseguia para de olhar o garoto, lhe parecia absurdo, mas estava diante de seus olhos, tinha passado varias noites com Draco desde que investigara para ele se a porca Weasley estava no hospital e por isso tinha decorado na sua mente a imagem de Draco, uma idéia começou a se formar em sua mente, correu para o prontuário do garoto, Christopher Weasley, começou a tremer. Merlim parecia impossível, no entanto estava diante de seus olhos, um filho de Draco e da Porca, mantido em segredo, e Draco devia saber disso, no entanto tinha certeza que ninguém do lado do Lorde das trevas sabia, talvez nem Lucio soubesse. Esperou ate parar de tremer, lembrou-se da poção, deu ela para o garoto e saiu correndo em busca de Lucio.

Sylvia chegou ao esconderijo sem fôlego. Não havia ninguém lá afora ele, então ela foi falando logo.

Lucio eu...Eu descobri algo – disse Sylvia, cada palavra saída com esforço – Draco... Tem um filho.

O que? – Lucio, ficou logo em alerta, seus olhos se estreitaram – Do que esta falando sua idiota?

Draco tem um filho – repetiu ela com mais convicção agora – há uns quatro anos ele me procurou para descobrir se Gina Weasley tinha dado entrada no hospital, eu disse para ele que nenhum Weasley tinha dado entrada, ele ficou muito preocupado, eu não entendi nada, mas agora a pouco eu fui atender um garoto que se machucou, fui lhe dar uma poção, e o que vi foi uma copia pequena de Draco, uma coisa incrível, quando olhei o prontuário dizia que ele se chamava Christopher Weasley, só pode ser filho de Draco.

Lucio não falou nada, um brilho estranho se alojara em seu olhar, e se Sylvia não estava enganada era malícia, depois de um tempo calado mandou que ela fosse embora e não contasse nada do que tinha lhe dito para ninguém, antes de sair ela lhe perguntou uma coisa.

Posso saber o que pretende fazer quanto a isso? – perguntou Sylvia.

Pretendo pegar o que é meu de direito – disse Lucio, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

Vai pegar o menino? – perguntou Sylvia assustada.

Vou – respondeu Lucio, depois de algum tempo – e você vai me ajudar.

Lucio estava de frente para o Lorde das trevas, estava ansioso, precisava conduzir as coisas de forma adequada, senão poria tudo a perder, o que no caso, era a sua nova chance, e desta vez seria diferente, não soubera criar Draco corretamente, com esse garoto seria diferente, ele seria um verdadeiro Malfoy, e então quando tivesse idade e preparação o suficiente o poria no lugar de Draco, se livrando de uma vez por todas desse filho que só lhe trouxera vergonha, que nunca tinha tido o brilho que um Malfoy devia ter.

Mestre eu vim pedir sua autorização para usar a comensal espiã Sylvia numa missão especial para minha – disse Lucio, seu rosto estava inexpressivo – infelizmente após a missão ela não poderá ser usada novamente como espiã.

Querido Lucio eu lhe tenho muita consideração, você me foi muito útil e fiel, mas... – Voldemort fez uma pausa, enquanto passava a língua que parecia como a de uma cobra por seus lábios finos, pálidos e ressequidos – o que o faz pensar que eu desperdiçaria uma comensal espiã de ótimo posto no Hospital, em uma missão pessoal sua? Que vale salientar, pelo jeito como você fala, não me trará beneficio nenhum.

Senhor, eu acho que não me fiz entender como deveria, - disse Lucio perdendo a compostura por alguns segundos –, o senhor pode sim obter compensações com essa missão... Ao menos em longo prazo.

É mesmo? Bem se é assim... Então talvez queira, por favor, me dizer para que é essa missão – A voz de Voldemort saia sibilante.

Bem senhor, trata-se por alto de Draco, e de um filho dele – disse Lucio tratando fazer crescer a curiosidade de Voldemort.

Filho? – a voz de Voldemort chegou a tremer de surpresa – Eu nunca soube que Draco tinha um filho.

De fato senhor, nem eu mesmo sabia, e acho que Draco também não, embora ainda não tenha tido oportunidade de falar com ele – a voz de Lucio tremeu diante da mentira que aplicou, sabia muito bem que Draco já tinha conhecimento do filho desde seu nascimento, talvez ate mesmo antes – Sylvia me procurou hoje, disse que um menino tinha dado entrada no Hospital, que ele era idêntico a Draco, e quando mencionou o nome da mãe, me lembrei que Draco teve um caso passageiro com essa moça.

Posso saber que moça é essa Lucio? – os olhos de Voldemort se estreitaram.

Nenhuma digna de importância, meu mestre, por isso mesmo ele logo terminou o caso, - Lucio conteve um tremor – o fato realmente importante é o garoto, precisamos trazê-lo para nosso lado, sei que o garoto pode não lhe parecer de muita importância agora, mas independente da mãe que tem, é um Malfoy, e com o devido treinamento...

Sim, sim Lucio você tem razão, pode usar Sylvia – disse Voldemort já enfadado desse assunto – agora espero grandes feitos desse moleque para a nossa causa no futuro.

Sim mestre, com toda a certeza – disse Lucio fazendo uma reverencia a se retirando.

Lucio foi diretamente ao Hospital encontrar com Sylvia, deu um jeito de chamá-la e transmitir as ordens.

Você trará o menino para mim – disse Lucio, sua voz não permitia contestações, uma atitude totalmente diferente da usada com Voldemort, mas afinal, longos anos de estudo das artes das trevas lhe tinham ensinado, que só se alcança o poder, quando se sabe a quem se abaixar e a quem se deve pisar e Lucio não se abaixava a muita gente.

Mas... Mas senhor, se eu o fizer serei descoberta – disse Sylvia, estava entre a cruz e a espada, maldita situação em que se tinha colocado – o Lorde das trevas, ele me punira se me descobrirem.

Eu já resolvi isso – disse Lucio, um indicio de desprezo se insinuava em sua voz -, ele concorda que um Malfoy não pode ser educado longe do ambiente adequado, ordenou que eu pegasse o menino, e depois você assumira outra posição na nossa causa.

Bem senhor confesso que eu ambicionava isso há muito tempo – disse Sylvia, mal conseguido se conter.

Isso não me interessa, – disse Lucio o desprezo agora estava evidente em sua voz – faça o que lhe é mandado e já estará de bom tamanho.

Sim senhor – disse Sylvia, baixando a cabeça envergonhada.

Quando poderá trazê-lo ate mim? – perguntou Lucio, não queria prolongar mais a conversa.

Bem, agora esta no horário de visita e a família dele esta lá, depois disso eu o levarei ate seu esconderijo – disse Sylvia, não conseguia mais encarar Lucio.

Muito bem, depois saberá qual será seu novo posto – disse Lucio.

Obrigada – disse Sylvia se retirando.

Nota da autora: Esse cap não ficou muito bem escrito, mas mesmo assim quero Reviews... O quevcs tão esperando, vamos, quero criticas... Bjos


	8. Terá de falar com ela

Capitulo 8 – Terá de falar com ela

Os Weasley chegaram em peso no Hospital às 12 horas, Christopher estava atordoado, olhou para a mãe com cara de culpa, morrendo de medo que ela brigasse com ele. Gina embora estivesse morta de vontade de abraçá-lo, o máximo que conseguiu, foi dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem.

Ah Christopher querido, como foi fazer uma coisa dessas, – repreendeu Molly gentilmente – podia ter morrido, será que nunca vai aprender?

Desculpa vovó – murmurou o menino – eu não faço de novo.

Esta doendo em algum lugar Christopher? - perguntou Arthur.

Não – disse Christopher.

É a perna parece estar boa – disse Arthur – acho que não ficara com nenhuma marca.

Embora talvez fosse melhor que ficasse alguma marca – disse Rony –, assim talvez penetrasse em sua cabeça um pouco de bom senso.

Ora Rony, não dia uma coisa dessas – disse Fred.

O demoniozinho ainda tem muito a aprontar ate adquirir um pouco de bom senso – disse Jorge.

Vovó, a mamãe esta brava comigo? – perguntou Christopher.

Não, não estou Christopher – disse Gina, tinha um sentimento triste no coração, sentia que algo horrível ia acontecer, mas o que? Christopher já não tinha se acidentado?

O horário de visitas terminou, vocês poderão voltar novamente às seis horas – disse Sylvia, olhava para Gina analítica, o que Draco tinha visto nessa porca que pudesse tê-lo atraído?

Todos se despediram de Christopher, prometendo voltar mais tarde, estavam quase fora do Hospital quando Gina parou e disse que ia voltar para falar algo com a enfermeira.

Quando chegou ao quarto encontro aquela enfermeira olhando fixamente para ele, Gina achou estanho, ficou um tempo olhando, ate que Sylvia percebeu sua presença.

O horário de visitas já terminou – disse Sylvia, sua voz estava seca.

Eu sei, mas tenho uma coisa para falar com ele – disse Gina.

Você poderá falar às seis horas – disse Sylvia cortante.

Eu preciso falar agora – disse Gina um pouco grossa – sou uma auror, não sei se poderei vir à noite.

Certo, pois então diga – disse Sylvia, estava mais que claro na sua voz o desprezo, Gina achou estranho como uma estanha podia demonstrar tanto despeito ao olhá-la?

É um assunto particular, não vai levar muito tempo – disse Gina.

Sylvia se retirou, não sem antes olhá-la mais uma vez daquele modo inquietante, Gina se aproximou da cama, pretendia falar, mas não consegui, então simplesmente abraçou seu filho, Christopher começou a chorar.

Desculpa-me mamãe, me desculpa, - conseguiu dizer – eu não queria deixá-la preocupada.

Eu pensei que estivesse morto quando o vi no chão – disse Gina, sua voz estava embargada, mas estava contendo o choro -, prometa nunca mais fazer isso, prometa que nunca mais vai arriscar sua vida.

Eu prometo mamãe, nunca mais vou deixá-la com raiva – disse Christopher.

Christopher não é raiva – disse Gina surpresa, se separando do filho – você nunca me deixou com raiva. Foi medo de perdê-lo, eu sei que não demonstro realmente, mas... Isso não quer dizer, eu não goste realmente de você.

Você parece sempre estar com raiva de mim, – disse Christopher sem encará-la – sempre parece que eu sou defeituoso.

Christopher, o defeito não esta em você, esta em outra pessoa, e também esta em mim, mas não em você, nunca em você – disse Gina – desculpe por atribuir-lhe uma culpa que não lhe pertence, eu prometo que as coisas vão mudar, não vou mais agir desse jeito com você.

Eu te amo mamãe – disse Christopher baixinho.

Gina ia dizer que também o amava, porem não consegui, então o abraçou.

Eu tenho que ir agora – disse Gina limpando os olhos – voltarei à noite.

Tchau mamãe – disse Christopher.

Gina foi embora, mas o sentimento ruim continuava em seu peito, o ignorou, agora tudo ia melhorar, finalmente tinha se apercebido que Christopher não tinha de ser igual a Draco, finalmente poderia ser uma mãe para seu filho, não reparou que Sylvia entrou no quarto assim que ela saiu.

O que você esta fazendo? – perguntou Christopher quando Sylvia voltou e começou a pô-lo nos braços – Aonde vai me levar?

Vou levá-lo para ver seu avô – disse Sylvia.

Vovô Arthur? – perguntou Christopher, alteando uma sobrancelha – Mas o vovô Arthur acabou de ir embora.

Não é esse avô, é outro, Lucio, o pai de seu pai – disse Sylvia, não via por que esconder do menino.

Meu pai e o pai dele? – perguntou Christopher – Vovó me disse que meu pai tinha ido embora, mas nunca falou do meu outro Avô.

Bem agora ira conhecê-lo – disse Sylvia – só precisa se comportar.

Nós vamos voltar logo? – perguntou Christopher preocupado – Mamãe vai ficar preocupada se chegar e não me encontrar.

Sim, nós voltaremos logo – disse Sylvia – e ela sabe aonde esta indo.

Por que então não me disse nada? – perguntou Christopher.

Porque queria fazer uma surpresa – Sylvia, olhou espantada para o menino, era muito esperto para sua idade, devia ser o sangue Malfoy, talvez fosse realmente bom trazê-lo para o lado certo logo cedo – agora fique calado, depois seu avô lhe dirá tudo o que precisa saber.

Aqui esta o menino – disse Sylvia, fazendo uma reverencia – eu trousse-o como me foi ordenado.

Muito bem, deve procurar agora por Draco – disse Lucio –, diga a ele tudo o que descobriu, diga que me contou e que pegou o menino, que agora ele se encontra em minhas mãos.

Sim senhor – disse Sylvia e se retirou.

Christopher sabe quem eu sou? – perguntou Lucio ao garoto.

Meu avô?- perguntou o menino assustado.

Isso mesmo, Lucio Malfoy, pai de Draco Malfoy, seu pai – disse Lucio.

O senhor sabe onde esta meu pai? – arriscou o menino.

Ele esta vindo vê-lo – disse Lucio, não tirava os olhos do garoto por nenhum segundo, estava a analisá-lo, era mesmo uma copia exata de Draco, só esperava que não fosse tão fraco como ele, mas com uma criação adequada tudo sairia corretamente, Narcisa ia gostar de criar o garoto, mas dessa vez não a deixaria estragar a criança.

O senhor mora muito longe? – perguntou Christopher.

Não, por que pergunta? – Lucio achava cada vez mais que tinha acertado ao pegar o moleque.

Se não mora longe, por que não o conheci antes? – perguntou Christopher.

Por que eu não sabia que você existia – disse Lucio, achava melhor falar o máximo da verdade que podia nesse primeiro encontro –, só soube agora, e quis conhecê-lo.

E meu pai? Vovó me disse que ele estava longe – disse Christopher –, ele também não sabia que eu existia?

Não, ele não estava longe, e sabia que você existia, mas não podia se aproximar, os motivos para isso você conhecera depois – disse Lucio – Por enquanto gostaria que você me dissesse alguma coisa sobre você, para conhecê-lo melhor, enquanto esperamos seu pai.

Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer – Christopher se desculpou.

Quantos anos têm? – perguntou Lucio.

Quase quatro anos – disse o menino.

Como foi parar no Hospital? – perguntou Lucio.

Tio Fred e tio Jorge fizeram uma vassoura de aniversario para mim, eu a achei antes do tempo e sai à noite escondido para experimentá-la, nunca tinha montado, não sabia o que fazer e acabei caindo.

Isso foi muito arriscado – repreendeu Lucio.

Eu sei, prometi a mamãe que não faria novamente – disse Christopher.

Nesse ponto ouviu-se um grande estralo, e Draco aparatou no esconderijo, encarou Lucio com um ódio enorme, controlado a base de muito esforço.

Por que o pegou? Que direito pensa que tem para tomá-lo dela? – gritou Draco.

Direito de avô, afinal ele é um Malfoy – disse Lucio mantendo a calma –, olhe para ele Draco, ele nos pertence, não é um Weasley, nunca será, é um Malfoy ate a raiz dos cabelos.

Não é, absolutamente não é, não nos pertence, pertence a ela – disse Draco -, e eu vou devolvê-lo.

Não vai – Lucio se pôs entre Draco e Christopher que se encolhia de medo -, ele agora me pertence, não poderá levá-lo, ele será meu tributo, minha compensação pela decepção que você me causou.

Do que esta falando? - perguntou Draco – Eu já lhe paguei, estou do seu lado não estou?

Nunca esteve do meu lado Draco, a quem quer enganar? Nunca foi o filho que eu quis, Christopher agora o será – disse Lucio –, só aceitei você porque não sabia dele, não foi um trato justo, agora eu o quero e você pode ir embora se quiser.

Do que esta falando? Sabe que eu não posso ir – disse Draco –, e mesmo se pudesse nunca o deixaria com você.

Pois então fique, mas não me atrapalhe Draco – ameaçou Lucio, olhando para Christopher –, ou vou lhe ferir onde mais doe.

Senhor... – Christopher se arriscou – o senhor é meu pai? Por que nunca me procurou?

Eu... Não podia – disse Draco, sentiu uma dor enorme ao olhar para o filho – posso ao menos falar com ele sozinho Lucio?

Cuidado com o que diz – Lucio se retirou.

Eu sinto muito – Draco disse quando Lucio saiu – queria ter podido ficar com você, mas sua mãe não sabe que eu sei de você.

Minha mãe não gosta de você? – perguntou Christopher.

Não, ela não gosta – disse Draco baixando a cabeça – por isso me mantive afastado.

O que você fez a ela? – perguntou o menino.

Eu a decepcionei – disse Draco.

Ela não gosta de mim por causa de você? – perguntou Christopher.

Do que esta falando? É claro que ela gosta de você – disse Draco.

Você não esta lá para saber, esta? – perguntou Christopher.

Não, mas... – Draco começou.

Quero ir embora daqui. – disse Christopher – Quero minha casa.

Não pode ir para casa Christopher, seu avô não vai deixar – disse Draco.

Onde ele esta? Vou falar com ele – disse Christopher, e saiu andando pela casa em busca do avô.

Draco ficou olhando o menino ir embora, seus pensamentos iam longe, tudo tinha saído de controle, tudo tinha dado errado, o que ia acontecer quando Gina descobrisse que Lucio tinha pegado o garoto? Certamente ira odiá-lo ainda mais, vai tentar pegar o menino de volta, então não poderá protegê-la, nem a Christopher, tinha fracassado em tudo, Lucio descobrira Christopher e agora tudo estava perdido. Dumbledore! Tinha que achá-lo, talvez ele tivesse uma solução, não acreditava nisso, mas... Dumbledore era uma luz para as pessoas nas horas difíceis, talvez pudesse ser para ele também.

Onde esta meu filho? – gritou Gina, estava desesperada, tentara se controlar, mas vinha achando isso difícil.

Quando chegara ao Hospital com sua família fora diretamente ao quarto de Christopher, não o achara, começou a se sentir desconfortável a partir desse momento, mas se convencera de que provavelmente só o haviam mudado de quarto, foi procurar uma enfermeira, quando se identificou como Gina Weasley ela disse que já estava aguardando a sua chegada e que deveria falar como a chefe de enfermagem.

Gina foi junto com sua família ate a sala dessa moça, lá lhe disseram que Christopher tinha sumido, ao que se sabia desde as três horas da tarde, ficou desesperada, mas conseguiu manter o controle, perguntou por que não tinha sido informada, a enfermeira disse que tinham esperanças de encontrar o menino no Hospital mesmo. Só que agora já se tinha feito inúmeras buscas. E ele não havia sido encontrado, a essa altura do campeonato Molly estava se desfazendo em lagrimas, Arthur tentava acalmá-la, mas ele mesmo estava tremendo, e seus irmãos estavam sem saber o que fazer, como se estivessem perdidos, ela tinha estado fria e controlada ate esse momento, mas então lhe disseram que apesar de não encontrar nenhuma relação entre os fatos, eles se sentiam na obrigação de lhe dizer que uma das enfermeiras, justamente a que estava encarregada de Christopher havia sumido, nesse ponto Gina começou a ficar descontrolada.

Gina lembrou da enfermeira mais uma vez, os olhos dela, o desprezo que havia a tremer.

Senhora tem certeza que ninguém da família veio buscá-lo sem que vocês soubessem? – arriscou a enfermeira.

Eu vou repetir só mais essa vez para que fique bastante claro – disse Gina entre dentes – toda a família dele, absolutamente toda a família esta neste Hospital agora.

Senhorita Weasley, eu sei o problema que esta passando, por isso venho agüentando suas grosserias desde que chegou aqui, mas agora já basta – disse a enfermeira chefe -, a senhora já me disse que o menino não era sobrinho neto do senhor Weasley. Que ele é na verdade seu filho, então logicamente o pai dele poderia ter vindo buscá-lo, ou então alguém da família do pai dele.

O pai dele não sabe que ele existe e muito menos ninguém da família dele – disse Gina irritada -, e eu não teria que estar aqui sendo grosseira com a senhora, se você tivesse feito seu trabalho direito.

Agora já basta senhorita Weasley – disse a enfermeira chefe – quero que se retire do meu hospital imediatamente.

Sentirei o maior prazer em fazê-lo, assim que meu filho aparecer – disse Gina.

Senhorita Weasley, será que ainda não entrou na sua cabeça que seu filho não esta no Hospital? – perguntou a enfermeira chefe - O ministério já foi avisado, já estão procurando o garoto, o Hospital não pode fazer mais nada, o melhor que tem a fazer agora é ir para sua casa esperar.

Não sairei daqui ate que me devolvam meu filho – disse Gina.

Ora vamos Gina, você sabe que não há mais nada para se fazer – disse Arthur –, não pode ficar aqui para sempre, é melhor irmos embora.

Eu quero meu filho – disse Gina, só então a primeira lagrima escorreu por seus olhos.

Eu sei que quer – disse Arthur abraçando a filha, o corpo de Gina em seus braços não parava de tremer –, mas é melhor irmos para casa agora.

Gina abanou a cabeça e se deixou conduzir por seu pai, não conseguia enxergar nada a sua frente, sua mente tinha finalmente se desligado, como no dia em que Draco lhe contara que tinha virado comensal, finalmente tinha ficado tão exausta que não conseguia nem mais pensar.

Christopher esta com Lucio? – perguntou Dumbledore visivelmente preocupado – Como isso foi acontecer?

Sylvia atendeu o menino no Hospital, viu a semelhança que há entre nós, correu para dizer ao meu pai – disse Draco -, não sei o que fazer Dumbledore, agora tudo se perdeu, Lucio quer colocá-lo no meu lugar, acha que o menino pode ser o que não fui, quer ensinar ao menino artes das trevas, está completamente louco, o pior é que o Lorde das trevas já sabe da criança, e também o quer, mesmo que eu consiga pegar a criança e devolvê-la a Gina. Eles irão atrás dele, e poderão matar Gina para se vingar. O que posso fazer nessa situação?

Sinceramente meu jovem, eu não sei – disse Dumbledore, fazendo sumir o fio de esperança que restara em Draco –, acho que em primeiro lugar precisa falar com Gina.Só os dois juntos poderão resolver o problema e recupera o menino.

Eu não posso falar com ela, você sabe muito bem disso – disse Draco –, ela nem mesmo sabe que eu sei da existência do menino, me matara se eu me aproximar, e se der tempo suficiente de contar-lhe com quem o menino esta, me matara por ser minha culpa o que esta acontecendo.

Draco a culpa não é sua – disse Dumbledore bondosamente.

É minha sim, cabia a mim a responsabilidade de protegê-los, e eu fracassei miseravelmente – disse Draco, baixando a cabeça.

Draco, quando vai entender, que por mais que queiramos, não podemos prover a segurança dos que amamos? – disse Dumbledore – Draco, essa é uma tarefa impossível e enquanto insistir nela continuara falhando.

Se não cabe a mim protegê-los, então cabe a quem? – perguntou Draco irônico.

Não cabe a ninguém. As coisas simplesmente acontecem porque tem de acontecer, e ninguém pode fazer nada quanto a isso – disse Dumbledore -, você já fez um sacrifício antes para protegê-la, mas só o que fez foi retardar o inevitável, não conseguiu impedir que o destino os apanhasse, agora tem de procurá-la e tentar resolver com ela essa situação, Gina não é uma criança indefesa como você sempre tende a pensar, dê-lhe poder de escolha como deveria ter feito a quase cinco anos atrás.

Esta bem, eu já entendi, vou procurá-la – disse Draco, baixou a cabeça estava exausto, tudo o que tinha acontecido tinhas-lhe sugado as forças, não se sentia capaz de enfrentar Gina.

Nota da autora: Os pedido de sempre, reviews, e meus agradecimentos a Miaka-ELA, minha fiel leitora, hauhauhaua, e minhas desculpas tambem, mas é q eu estava realmente sem tempo, e vale salientar, me esforçando bastante revisando os caps para poder postar logo... Bjos


	9. Um Weasley

Capitulo 9 – Um Weasley

Gina estava num estado lamentável, tinha meio que desistido de Christopher, como se em seu coração senti-se que ele não estava ao seu alcance, não conseguia mais voltar ao mundo real, estava agora permanentemente longe, se sentia irreal, não registrava mais as coisas e seu olhar se encontrava perdido, estava sozinha em casa, ao menos que se lembrasse, parecia que seus irmãos e seu pai tinham ido trabalhar e Molly tinha dito algo como vou ver se o ministério tem alguma noticia, mas não lembrava claramente se era isso mesmo, ou se isso tinha sido ontem, tudo se confundia em sua mente como se estivesse permanentemente dopada. Tudo mudou quando ele chegou.

Gina estava vagando em algum lugar de sua mente quando ele apareceu, o maldito miserável, aquele que parecia impossível aparecer num momento de tamanha dor, ou talvez não, já tinha ouvido falar que a desgraça sempre vem acompanhada, só não sabia que por tão péssima companhia. Por isso demorou tanto tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo, olhou o visitante inesperado, não o reconheceu a principio, seu estado de letargia não o permitiu, mas aos poucos seu cérebro foi captando, ligando essa imagem às de há muito tempo atrás, foi detectando as mudanças que ocorreram no rosto, tinha se tornado mais duro, mais firme, provavelmente de tantas maldades que já fizera, mas nesse ponto seu cérebro se ligou completamente e gritou pela varinha, a mão de Gina voou para a cômoda onde a varinha encontrava-se jogada, Draco estava preparado para isso.

Áccio varinha – disse Draco.

O que faz aqui maldito?- perguntou Gina, apesar de impossibilitada de usar a varinha começou a se preparar para atacar, nem que tivesse de usar as mãos.

Eu vim para conversar – disse Draco.

Não tenho nada para falar com você – disse Gina – vá embora.

Gina... Eu sei de Christopher - disse Draco.

O que? – perguntou Gina, sua voz morreu nesse ponto.

Eu sei do nosso filho – disse Draco.

Ele é meu filho – disse Gina –, não tem nada haver com você e com seu sangue ruim.

Gina, eu não queria... Eu – Draco não consegui falar, um momento de silencio constrangido se seguiu.

Como soube dele? – perguntou Gina, finalmente – A não ser que... Foi você, você o roubou... Devolva-o, devolva-o para mim.

Gina pulou em Draco, os dois acabaram caindo no chão, Gina cravou suas unhas no rosto dele, queria matá-lo, o maldito alem de tudo o que já lhe tinha feito, agora roubara seu filho, eles rolaram no chão Draco tentando imobilizá-la, sentiu o sangue escorrer por seu rosto, a briga durou alguns segundos, apesar da fúria de Gina, Draco era bem mais forte, ele terminou montado em cima dela, segurando suas mãos para que ela não lhe cortasse mais, Gina continuou se contorcendo.

Eu não o peguei – disse Draco -, eu juro não o peguei, nunca o tiraria de você, nunca, eu juro, já sabia dele antes, sabia de sua existência desde que ele nasceu, não o peguei antes Gina, nem o peguei agora, ele não me pertence, ele é seu, eu tenho consciência disso.

As lagrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto de Gina, tentou detê-las, mas não conseguiu, Draco a soltou, ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, ele se levantou foi para longe dela, sabia que se ficasse perto desejaria abraçá-la, assim como também sabia que ela o rejeitaria, ficou olhando para a janela perdido em pensamentos esperando que ela se recompusesse.

Por que veio se não esta com ele? – perguntou Gina.

Por que eu sei onde ele esta? – disse Draco baixinho.

O que? Você sabe? – perguntou Gina sem acreditar.

Gina ele... Ele esta como meu pai – disse Draco olhando finalmente para ela.

Seu pai... Mas como? Por que? – perguntou Gina – Para que ele o quer? Como ele soube de Christopher?

A enfermeira, Sylvia contou para ele – disse Draco -, ele o quer, por que ele é um Malfoy.

Ele não é um Malfoy – disse Gina.

Sei que não é – disse Draco -, mas para ele Christopher é um Malfoy.

Traga-o de volta – disse Gina – eu o quero de volta.

Gina eu não posso fazer isso – disse Draco fitando o chão -, não agora, quero dizer, como algum tempo talvez eu possa convencê-lo, mas eu não sei Gina, eu não sei.

Traga-o de volta nem que seja a força – disse Gina.

Eu não posso, você não entende – disse Draco –, isso poria vocês dois em perigo.

Eu não me importo, quero meu filho de volta – disse Gina –, onde ele esta? Se não pode trazê-lo eu irei buscá-lo.

Gina escute o que eu estou dizendo – disse Draco –, se eu o roubar de Lucio ele vira atrás de vocês, vai quere pegar o menino novamente, vai querer matá-la.

Não me importa – disse Gina –, prefiro a morte a ver meu filho criado por gente da sua laia.

Gina – Draco sentiu um punhal entrando em seu peito -, eu não sou como eles.

No que me diz respeito você é igual a eles – disse Gina.

O que fará se eu o trouxer de volta? – perguntou Draco – O que fará para defendê-lo quando eles vierem atrás de você? Por que caso eu ainda não tenha mencionado, o Lorde das trevas também tem interesse em que o menino seja educado pelo nosso lado.

Depois pensarei nisso – disse Gina.

Sugiro que pense nisso agora – disse Draco –, pois eles não vão demorar nem meio dia para vir atrás de você.

Eu quero meu filho – disse Gina entre dentes.

Quando pensar num bom modo de protegê-lo, e a si mesmo, eu o pegarei para você – disse Draco –, ate lá, eu ficarei de olho nele, sou o seu pai apesar de tudo.

Draco desaparatou.

Onde esta o menino? – perguntou Draco, para Lucio.

Trancado no quarto – disse Lucio.

É para isso que o quer, para prendê-lo? – perguntou Draco.

Sabe muito bem para que o quero - disse Lucio – e se tivesse passado cinco minutos aqui como ele também o prenderia, o menino não para de falar da mãe, acho que puxou do pai esse gosto lamentável.

Então por que não me deixa levá-lo de volta? – perguntou Draco.

Oras, não precisa ser tão dramático – disse Lucio –, uma semana aqui e ele não vai lembrar nem que tem mãe.

Não se puxou ao pai – disse Draco.

Ora, poupe-me dessas baboseiras Draco – disse Lucio –, não vou lhe entregar o menino.

Vou entrar para falar com ele – disse Draco.

Veja se não tenta nenhuma bobagem – ameaçou Lucio.

Encontrou Christopher encolhido num canto tremendo e chorando, lhe veio a mente uma imagem de si próprio fazendo a mesma coisa quando era pequeno, um ódio sem limite queimou em seu coração, Lucio faria Christopher passar por tudo que ele próprio passara, não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, Gina tinha razão, tinha de tirar Christopher o mais rapidamente possível de perto de Lucio, ou ele destruiria o menino.

Quando Christopher viu Draco correu para ele e abraçou suas pernas com toda a força que seu pequeno corpinho possuía, Draco abaixou e abraçou o filho de volta, aos poucos ele foi parando de tremer.

Esta tudo bem Christopher – disse Draco –, eu vou tirá-lo daqui o mais rápido que puder.

Você promete? – perguntou Christopher.

Eu prometo – disse Draco –, vou devolvê-lo a sua mãe.

Draco foi embora, queria procurar por Gina, tinha que contar a idéia que tinha lhe ocorrido.

Gina recebeu um bilhete de Draco, dizendo que queria encontrá-la.

Eu o trarei de volta para você – disse Draco.

O que o fez mudar de idéia – perguntou Gina desconfiada.

Coisas minhas – disse Draco –, agora há uma condição.

Qual? – perguntou Gina.

Gina, aquilo que eu falei de que eles vão querer pegá-lo de volta é serio – disse Draco -, então eu concordo em trazê-lo para você, se tiver certeza de que vocês dois ficaram em segurança.

E como seria isso? – perguntou Gina.

Gina embora você ignore que eu saiba, - disse Draco – eu sei que você teve Christopher num hospital trouxa, então eu pensei e tive uma idéia, talvez pudessem se esconder entre os trouxas por algum tempo.

Esta fora de cogitação – disse Gina.

É pela segurança dos dois – disse Draco.

Eu tenho um emprego, você sabia disso? – perguntou Gina – Dei duro, durante anos para me tornar uma auror, não posso simplesmente largar o trabalho.

Gina é pela sua segurança – insistiu Draco.

Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, obrigada – disse Gina.

Ai céus, como você pode ser tão cabeça dura? – perguntou Draco – Ao menos Christopher então, talvez você pudesse deixar Christopher com eles por um tempo.

Esta sugerindo que... Que eu dê o meu filho? – perguntou Gina.

Estou sugerindo que preze pela segurança dele – disse Draco.

Eu... Eu concordo – disse Gina, baixou a cabeça –, vou falar com Dumbledore, ele tem contatos entre os trouxas.

Vou planejar tudo então – disse Draco –, ate a próxima.

Ela concordou – disse Draco para Dumbledore – ao menos em deixar Christopher com os trouxas.

Sei disso, ela veio falar comigo – disse Dumbledore a expressão carregada.

Isso resolve a segurança de Christopher – disse Draco -, mas ela continua correndo perigo, nem cogitou a possibilidade de se esconder junto com Christopher.

Eu compreendo – disse Dumbledore.

Pois eu não – disse Draco frustrado.

Ouça rapaz – disse Dumbledore muito serio –, eu sei que gosta muito dela e que queria poder protegê-la, mas o fato é que esteve longe dela por muito tempo, ela passou por muitas coisas das quais você não tem conhecimento, e isso sem a ajuda de ninguém, agora não pode chegar depois de quatro anos, e pedir que ela fique passiva sobre sua proteção.

Eu só quero o bem dela – disse Draco se defendendo.

E pensa que ela quer o que? Se matar? - perguntou Dumbledore.

É o que parece – disse Draco –, o jeito com se comporta imprudentemente, não sei como esta viva ate agora.

Draco pare de duvidar da capacidade dela – disse Dumbledore cansado –, é como você disse, ela esta viva ate hoje, isso não é sorte, ela é tão boa quanto você, isso se não for melhor.

Draco sabe onde Christopher esta – disse Gina para sua família, não tinha falado para eles que se encontrara com Draco, mas já que ia recuperar seu filho, precisava contar para das represálias que podiam sofrer – Nós vamos pegar ele de volta.

Draco? – perguntou Arthur – Draco Malfoy?

Como...Como falou com ele? – perguntou Molly, atordoada – Onde Christopher esta?

Foi Lucio quem o pegou – disse Gina.

Lucio? – Gina viu os olhos de seu pai brilharem de raiva, quando falou o nome do antigo inimigo.

O que ele quer com meu neto? – perguntou Molly.

Também é neto dele – lembrou Gina a contra gosto –, aparentemente ele não gosta do filho que tem e quer pegar o meu para substituí-lo.

Gina isso não faz nenhum sentido – disse Gui.

Sei que não faz – disse Gina -, mas para ele deve fazer, só sei que vou buscar meu filho de volta.

Como vamos fazer isso?- perguntou Fred.

Vamos tomar o lugar de assalto? – perguntou Jorge.

Vocês não farão nada – disse Gina –, eu vou buscá-lo com Draco.

Querida, não acha que vamos deixá-la fazer isso sozinha, acha?- perguntou Molly.

Eu não vou deixar que se envolvam nisso – disse Gina –, ele vai querer pegar Christopher de volta, vocês já vão correr risco suficiente por estarem no caminho ate mim, Draco e eu resolveremos tudo, não quero que vocês se envolvam e não deixarei que o façam.

Gina é muito arriscado – disse Rony.

Justamente por isso não os quero envolvidos – disse Gina -, eles viram atrás de mim e de Christopher, vou deixá-lo longe do mundo bruxo, Dumbledore já esta providenciando uma família de trouxas.

Família trouxa – disse Molly perplexa -, esta pegando Christopher de volta para dá-lo a trouxas.

Isso não será permanente – disse Gina.

Certo, certo – disse Molly –, não será permanente, será só ate matarem-na, ai então poderemos buscar nosso neto.

Molly não diga isso – disse Arthur.

Mas é a verdade Arthur – disse Molly –, não esta vendo? Ela esta indo para morte, e no meu do caminho vai deixar nosso neto par viver com trouxas.

É o único meio que tenho para salvá-lo –disse Gina.

Não vejo salvação alguma nisso – disse Molly –, ele estaria melhor com Lucio Malfoy.

Para crescer e virar um servidor de Voldemort? – perguntou Gina – Não acredito que esta falando serio.

Ao menos você e ele estariam bem – disse Molly.

Alguém mais pensa isso? – perguntou Gina, todos ficaram calados como que concordando – Eu não credito em vocês, eu não acredito.

Gina foi embora.

Eles não querem que eu o pegue de volta – disse Gina para Draco –, disseram que preferiam que Christopher ficasse com seu pai, a que eu o pegasse e o deixasse para viver com os trouxas.

Eu entendo o lado deles – disse Draco.

Pois eu não – disse Gina –, ate você disse que preferia vê-lo com os trouxas que com seu pai.

Disse isso porque não tenho exatamente muitas opções – disse Draco –, se não ajudar a trazer Christopher de volta você o fará sozinha e provavelmente morrera tentando, prefiro ajudar, mesmo pensando que não é certo e garantir ao menos a segurança dele. Já que a sua não esta ao meu alcance.

Pensei que não quisesse que Christopher ficasse com seu pai – disse Gina.

E não quero – disse Draco -, mas preferiria deixá-lo com meu pai e ficar de olho nele, a que ele tivesse que ficar com os trouxas. E você fosse morta, o que provavelmente será.

Eu não o quero junto do seu pai – disse Gina.

Eu sei, mas isso é por que você não esta vendo pelo lado de sua família – disse Draco -, eles preferindo isso, mostram que confiam em mim, como pai de Christopher, é como se fosse ruim por Christopher estar longe deles, mas ao menos o pai dele estaria de olho nele, você não consegue ver isso por que não confia em mim.

Acha que tenho alguma razão para confiar meu filho a você? – perguntou Gina – Você já me traiu no passado.

Eu tive motivos para fazê-lo – disse Draco.

O que? – perguntou Gina irônica – Servir a seu mestre?

Os motivos não importam mais. – disse Draco – Eles não vão mudar o que aconteceu.

Tem razão, – disse Gina – não temos que falar nisso, você me chamou aqui por que teve uma idéia de como pegar Christopher, me diga qual é.

Poção polissuco. – disse Draco – Vou dar um jeito de tirar Lucio de lá, você tomara a poção, e vai pegar o menino de volta.

Poção polissuco? – perguntou Gina pasma – Isso demorara semanas.

Eu já tenho a poção – disse Draco -, sobrou de uma missão que...

Não precisa dizer mais nada – disse Gina –, eu não quero saber. Se já tem a poção esta tudo bem, quando será feito?

Quando quiser – disse Draco.

Amanha? – perguntou Gina.

Eu providenciarei – disse Draco –, fique com a poção, e com o cabelo dela.

Quem é ela? – perguntou Gina.

A mulher que o tomou de você – disse Draco e desaparatou.

Tudo esta se encaixando perfeitamente - disse Draco -, levarei Lucio nessa suposta missão, isso fará com que Gina possa recuperar Christopher, prenderemos os comensais e Lucio ira para Azkaban, não poderá se vingar de Gina.

Realmente – disse Dumbledore, embora parecesse um pouco desconfiado –, também não esperei que esse problema pudesse se resolver com tanta facilidade.

Tenho certeza que o Lorde das trevas não sabe quem é a mãe de Christopher – disse Draco -, não saberá a quem perseguir, o único problema é Sylvia, mas farei com que ela se cale.

Nota da autora: Reviews... por favor... Bjão


	10. O resgate

Capitulo 10 – O resgate

Lucio esperava para poder falar com o lorde das trevas, tinha sido requisitado para uma missão com Draco, todo seu instinto lhe dizia haver algo de errado nisso, há anos que não ia a nenhuma missão, cabia a ele apenas orientar seus subordinados nas missões deles, sim decididamente havia algo de errado, há muito que desconfiava da lealdade de Draco, informações seguras quando caiam em suas mãos subitamente tornavam-se do conhecimento da ordem, para sua sorte ninguém desconfiava de Draco excetuando Lucio, e este não denunciaria Draco de jeito maneira, não que ainda tivesse alguma consideração pelo imprestável, mas o brasão dos Malfoy já continha manchas demais feitas por Draco, e Lucio não ajudaria a acrescentar outra, era terrível ver seu nome indo para lama e não poder fazer nada, talvez o melhor fosse mesmo matar Draco, já tinha Christopher para lhe suceder, Draco agora era um encosto que ele não precisava mais suportar.

Finalmente o deixaram entrar, o Lorde das trevas o esperava.

Algum problema Lucio? – perguntou Voldemort suavemente – Pensei que fosse orientar a missão de Draco, não devia estar a essas horas cuidando para que nada saísse errado.

Sim, devia Milorde – disse Lucio -, mas a coisas que preciso esclarecer.

E quais seriam elas? – perguntou Voldemort.

A minha convocação para participar dessa missão - disse Lucio, manobrando bem as palavras -, sei que à vontade do Lorde das trevas é incontestável, mas há tempos estou afastado desse tipo de trabalho e queria muito saber o que fiz para ser rebaixado de cargo?

Ora meu caro Lucio – disse Voldemort enfadado – isso esta longe de ser um rebaixamento, é apenas um pequeno desvio de suas reais funções em prol da causa, Draco pediu-me para designar-lhe nessa missão por que estava sentindo dificuldades, admito que me espantei, Draco tem sido muito eficiente ate hoje, mas pensei que talvez fosse coisa de menos importância que ele não teria tempo de resolver, afinal não seria correto de minha parte duvidar da capacidade de um Malfoy.

Um Malfoy - disse Lucio, com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios – sim um Malfoy.

Esclareci sua duvidas? – perguntou Voldemort, era uma ordem para que ele saísse.

Acho que não é necessária minha presença na missão – disse Lucio – os detalhes para os quais Draco precisava de mim já se resolveram. Minha presença será desnecessária, alem do que me sinto fora de forma para esse tipo de trabalho.

Se não acha necessária sua presença na missão então não vá – disse Voldemort, impaciente – sabe que tem autonomia para fazê-lo.

Perfeitamente Milorde – disse Lucio se retirando, pegaria Draco no pulo.

Eu designei Sylvia para cuidar de Christopher, enquanto estivermos fora – disse Draco, estava nervoso, mas procurava disfarçar, Gina estava se saindo bem como Sylvia, que Draco havia estuporado e prendido antes de aparecer no esconderijo – nós já podemos ir.

Ah Draco esqueci de lhe contar – disse Lucio –, eu não irei mais na missão.

O que? – perguntou Draco – Mas o Lorde ordenou...

Eu falei com ele – disse Lucio -, e fui dispensado do encargo.

Mas... Mas eu preciso de você – disse Draco, aumentou o tom de voz.

Sei que se sairá bem sem mim Draco – disse Lucio –, eu ficarei aqui, acho uma boa idéia Sylvia ficar cuidando de Christopher independente de eu sair ou não, não acho conveniente deixar o menino sendo cuidado por comensais.

Lucio precisa vir comigo – disse Draco.

Não insista – disse Lucio friamente –, eu não irei.

Draco olhou desesperado para Gina, tinha tudo saído errado e ela ficaria ali com Lucio, correndo perigo de fazer alguma besteira. Precisava falar com Gina para que ela não fizesse nada, para que esperasse uma nova oportunidade. Talvez conseguisse tirá-la dali.

Se não vai, então acho melhor levar Sylvia, eu contava com uma certa quantidade de comensais – disse Draco – e na sua ausência hei precisar dela.

Não Draco, eu ficarei – disse Gina –, não acho que vou lhe fazer falta.

Posso falar com você a sos? – perguntou Draco, começava a achar que ela pensava em continuar com o plano mesmo com Lucio ali.

Eles saíram e deixaram Lucio pensando se Sylvia não estava do lado de Draco.

No que esta pensando? – perguntou Draco – Não deixarei que continue com o plano com ele aqui.

Não pode fazer nada para me impedir – disse Gina desafiando-o –, eu ficarei aqui.

Gina, por favor – disse Draco tentando convencê-la –, eu a ajudei-a ate aqui, mais tarde encontraremos outra oportunidade, me prometa que não tentara nada.

Não posso fazer isso – disse Gina, desviando o olhar.

Gina você tem a minha promessa de que eu devolverei Christopher para você em segurança – disse Draco, fitando-a intensamente –, tudo o que lhe peço é que espere um pouco mais.

Por favor, me prometa – insistiu Draco.

Certo – mentiu Gina – não farei nada.

Você promete? – perguntou Draco.

Gina não respondeu, apenas assentiu, Draco pareceu se conformar com isso. Foi embora deixando Gina sozinha com Lucio e Christopher na casa.

Vou ver o menino Lucio – disse Gina, saindo da presença dele, Lucio a seguiu com o olhar, a primeira impressão que tivera ao conhecê-la era a de que Sylvia era fiel à ordem, mas não tinha mais tanta certeza, não sabia que tipo de envolvimento Draco mantinha com ela, não sabia que poder ele exercia sobre ela. Era melhor que ele se mantivesse preparado.

A casa era pequena, Gina só precisou abrir três portas ate achar seu filho,

Christopher estava brincando quando o achou, virou-se para olhá-la. Gina sentiu um aperto de saudade no coração quando o viu, não conseguiu se conter e correu para pegá-lo nos braços, Christopher estranhou essa demonstração de carinho, só tinha visto essa mulher uma vez na sua vida e era justamente quem o tinha trazido par esse lugar terrível, tentou se soltar dela, foi inútil.

Christopher sou eu sua mãe – disse Gina.

Você não é minha mãe – disse Christopher – minha mãe é Gina Weasley.

Sou eu Gina – disse, agora falando mais baixo por prudência – eu tomei uma poção para mudar de aparência, o Draco me ajudou a entrar, vim buscá-lo.

Meu pai a ajudou? – perguntou Christopher desconfiado, ainda não tinha certeza de que ela era sua mãe, Gina ficou chocada quando o ouviu chamar Draco de pai.

Sim, ele me ajudou – disse Gina – vou tirá-lo daqui.

Mas e o vovô Lucio? – perguntou Christopher – Ele vai me deixar sair?

Não – disse Gina – nos vamos fugir.

Como? – perguntou o menino.

Quero que fique aqui, e ouça o que ouvir, não saia de jeito algum – disse Gina – entendeu bem? - o menino concordou e ela saiu de quarto.

Estava perto de fazer uma loucura, mas não ligava, queria sua vingança.

Queria ferir Lucio Malfoy como ele a ferira ao roubar seu filho, atingi-lo-ia onde mais doía, seu orgulho, foi caminhando lentamente pelos corredores da casa olhando para o relógio, o efeito da poção já estava acabando, mas tinha poção para ficar o dia todo como Sylvia. Antes de ver seu filho, pensara em estuporar Lucio pelas costas e levar Christopher dali, mas agora queria mais, teria um duelo com Lucio e o venceria em seu próprio território, sabia que tinha capacidade para isso, só esta esperando que o efeito da poção passasse, para que ele desse uma boa olhada em quem o derrotaria. Olhou para seu braço estava voltando a sua cor, puxou uma madeixa do cabelo, era ruiva novamente, finalmente entrou na sala, Lucio estava de costas para ela, não tinha notado sua presença. Agora chegara sua vez, Gina Weasley o confrontaria.

Ola Lucio – disse Gina suavemente, Lucio se virou, seus olhos não puderam acreditar no que viam.

Weasley? – Lucio sibilou, quando se recuperou do choque – Posso saber o que faz aqui em minha casa, emporcalhando tudo com seu sangue de traidora?

Vim pegar de volta o que me roubou – disse Gina, não dando importância à ofensa dele, se dedicava completamente a aumentar o ódio que tinha dentro de si por ele.

Não há nada seu aqui – disse Lucio -, não preciso de nada seu, peguei apenas o que era do meu filho.

Ele nunca pertenceu ao seu filho nem a você – disse Gina com ódio –, sempre foi Weasley e sempre será.

Loiro? – perguntou Lucio de deboche.

Podia ser azul – disse Gina – Isso não importa, o que importa é o que esta dentro dele e você nunca conseguira arrancar, assim como nunca consegui arrancar o que havia de podre dentro de seu filho.

Então acho que há uma esperança – disse Lucio misterioso, então a atacou, Gina estava preparara, e se protegeu.

Com quem pensa que esta lidando? – perguntou Gina – Ate me ofende ao achar que isso seria o suficiente.

Espero que me perdoe – disse Lucio, escondendo sua surpresa –, é que não costumo esperar muito de quem vem do lixo. Foi à vez de Gina atacar, por pouco não atingiu Lucio, atacou tão rápido que ele quase não teve tempo de se proteger, o medo começou a se alojar naquele coração corrompido.

Vejo que aprendeu uma ou duas coisas como os aurores. – disse Lucio, tentando disfarça seu medo – Confesso estar impressionado, nunca esperei grandes coisas deles – Lucio atacou novamente, Gina novamente se protegeu com uma grande vantagem, e aproveitou-se disso para atacar Lucio, que agora não pode fazer nada e foi atingido de raspão no braço, Gina viu o sangue espirrar do braço do adversário.

Confesso ser eu a impressionada agora – disse Gina com desprezo –, cresci ouvindo, que os Malfoy embora não prestassem, eram bruxos poderosos. Que era uma família a ser temida por seus poderes grandiosos, engraçado que não vejo nada de grandioso em você, tudo que vejo é um velho derrotado – Lucio não conseguiu agüentar as ofensas e mesmo temendo o duelo atacou novamente, Gina dessa vez não se protegeu e um corte superficial apareceu em seu rosto, podia ter evitado isso, mas sua gana de humilhar Lucio era maior.

Isso é o melhor que pode fazer?- perguntou Gina limpando o corte com uma mão – Você é uma grande decepção para mim Lucio, acho melhor pegar meu filho e ir logo embora, se você se esforçar um pouco mais pode ser que acabe morrendo – Gina fingiu se virar para ir embora.

Maldita espere – disse Lucio, lançando uma horda de feitiços nela pelas costas, Gina esperava por isso, e rebateu a todos.

Agora é a minha vez seu covarde – disse Gina, os feitiços cortaram o ar e atingiram Lucio que caiu desmaiado no chão.

Nunca mais pegue nada que seja meu – disse Gina, após um tempo a olhar para o oponente derrotado, foi buscar seu filho, chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de levar Lucio preso para azkaban, isso seria a solução para todos os seus problemas e não teria de ficar longe de Christopher, mas não quis arriscar o que já tinha conseguido, não sabia quanto tempo ficariam sós. Christopher finalmente vendo Gina em sua forma original a abraçou de verdade.

Mãe veio me buscar – choramingou o menino – tava com saudades – Gina enxugou as lagrimas de seu filho e o levou embora daquele lugar.

Draco quase não pode acreditar quando chegou no esconderijo e encontrou Lucio todo machucado.

O que houve com você? – perguntou Draco.

A Weasley – disse Lucio cuspindo as palavras – Ela levou o garoto, mas sei que já sabe disso, não pense que ficara tudo como esta, eu o pegarei de volta e vou matá-la assim que a vir.

É o filho dela – disse Draco furioso –, por que não pode simplesmente deixá-los em paz?

Sabe muito bem porque – disse Lucio –, o que aconteceu na sua missão? Você nos traiu novamente?

O que? – perguntou Draco espantado, tinha esquecido da missão momentaneamente, os comensais tinham sido presos, mas Lucio falando isso... Então se fez de desentendido – Do que esta falando? Trair?

Por quem me toma? Acaso pensa que sou um idiota, a muito que já percebi que vem passando informações nossas para o outro lado. Estou lhe perguntando se você nos traiu novamente.

Sim, eu o fiz – disse Draco orgulhoso – Não vai me denunciar?

Para que? Você já sujou demais o nome de nossa família para que seja eu outro a acrescenta novas desonras.

Sempre a honra da família – disse Draco saturado –, gostaria de saber o que ganha com a honra da família.

E ainda me pergunta por que quero ensinar seu filho? – disse Lucio com desprezo – Ninguém tem o verdadeiro prestigio no nosso meio, só o tem quem vem de uma família de tradições, não sei como pode ser Malfoy pensando desse jeito.

E o que fará com relação a minha traição? – perguntou Draco.

Por enquanto nada – disse Lucio -, mas quando tiver meu neto você saberá.

Gina não foi sequer até sua casa para falar com os pais e para que Christopher se despedisse deles, seguiu direto para o lar de trouxas que Dumbledore havia arranjado para ele, estava com o coração todo destruído pelo que tinha que fazer, mas não hesitou nenhum instante sequer. Christopher não parou de chorar nenhum segundo, mas Gina não derramou nenhuma lagrima.

Mãe por que esta fazendo isso comigo? – perguntou choroso – Não me que mais?

Eu o quero mais que tudo nesse mundo – disse Gina -, mas não posso ficar com você por enquanto, se ficar comigo seu avô vira atrás de nos, e o tomara de volta, não posso deixar que ele fique com você.

Quando vira me buscar? – perguntou.

Quando for seguro – disse Gina.

E quando vai ser? – perguntou Christopher.

Logo Christopher – disse Gina – Logo, eu prometo.

Onde ele esta? – perguntou Draco ansioso.

No lugar que Dumbledore achou para ele – disse Gina, não via o sentido desse encontro, já tinha recuperado seu filho.

Eu preciso que me diga onde – disse Draco –, nós precisamos devolvê-lo a Lucio.

O que? – perguntou Gina pasma – Você esta louco.

Diga-me onde ele esta? – pediu Draco.

Não direi nada – disse Gina irritada.

Droga, porque não cumpriu a promessa? – perguntou Draco – Você disse que não faria nada, você me disse, você prometeu, agora ele vira atrás de você.

Ele já viria atrás de mim antes – disse Gina –, qual o grande problema afinal, não era para pegá-lo? Que interessa de que forma seja?

Ele não ia vir atrás de você – disse Draco, explodindo -, não viria por que devia estar preso, tudo tinha sido armado para isso, ele seria preso e não poderia se vingar, mas agora ele esta furioso, agora vai matá-la, precisamos devolver Christopher.

Não vou devolvê-lo – disse Gina -, já esperava por represálias, não vou dar meu filho.

Mas ele vai matá-la – disse Draco desesperado.

Pois que venha – disse Gina determinada.

Nota da autora: O que acham disso? Como é que eu vou resolver tanto problema? Vixe maria, ate eu to cum medo..hauhauhau...Bjos


	11. Cortes, sangue e hematomas

Capitulo 11 – Cortes, sangue e hematomas...

Eu já o levei – disse Gina à sua família, estavam todos reunidos na Toca, todos a olhavam com cara feia –, o que foi? Já tinha dito que ia levá-lo, vocês já sabiam, foi o melhor para ele.

Nem deixou que nos despedíssemos – disse Fred acusador.

Nós também o amamos – disse Jorge –, não tinha direito de levá-lo sem que nos despedíssemos.

Não era seguro trazê-lo - disse Gina –, não podia por tudo a perder, depois de todo o trabalho, perdê-lo novamente por causa de uma imprudência.

Estou preocupado com o rumo que esta dando a sua vida – disse Arthur cansado –, veja o que esta fazendo, você virou aço, esta obcecada. Sei que foi muito ferida, foi por isso que deixei que agisse como quisesse em todos esses anos, porque tinha pena do que tinha te acontecido, mas agora já basta, não pode decidir sozinha, ele é seu filho, mas Molly tem sido muito mais mãe dele do que você em todos esses anos, sempre mais preocupada com o seu trabalho, com qualquer coisa, tudo que não fosse Christopher. Agora, quando seu filho lhe foi tomado, entrou numa guerra pessoal contra Lucio, mas sei que não é contra ele que esta realmente lutando. Você luta contra o lado negro que lhe roubou Draco, não se importa realmente com seu filho, tudo o que quer, é provar que não podem lhe roubar os dois, você esta fria Gina, fria e seca e não merece ser mãe de Christopher, acho que seu filho ficaria melhor com Lucio que com você.

Não sabe o que me aconteceu – disse Gina, com raiva –, não sabe de nada a meu respeito, de nada, eu amo meu filho, ele é tudo o que me resta de verdade, tudo o que é plenamente meu, meu sopro de vida, eu morri há anos atrás, acha que sou fria, como pode uma morta ser calorosa? A única coisa que me prende a esse mundo é ele, não deixarei que o lado negro o corrompa. Prefiro morrer a deixar que isso aconteça, prefiro-o longe de mim e protegido a ficar com ele e tê-lo novamente roubado, você não entende nada, nenhum de vocês entende, acham que sou assim porque quero? Nenhum de você passou nem de perto pelo que passei, mas se me acha tão podre assim não ficarei nem mais um dia em sua casa.

Gina espere – disse Molly chorando, a única Weasley a se pronunciar, todos os outros ficaram calados, nenhum realmente sabia pelo que ela tinha passado, mas isso não era por culpa deles, ela resolveu passar por tudo aquilo sozinha porque quis. Eles sempre estiveram a sua disposição, e se agora decidia como antes ficar sozinha, não se intrometeriam, não ate que ela pedisse ajuda –, não vá minha filha, não vá...

Lucio estava em frente ao Lorde das trevas, tinha de convencê-lo novamente a pegar o menino, e a matar a Weasley, maldita Weasley, ninguém em toda a sua vida tinha se atrevido a humilhá-lo como ela o fizera, mesmo o Lorde das trevas, nem ele se atrevia a tratá-lo igual a como tratava aos outros comensais, mas ela lhe pagaria, ela morrerá pedindo perdão.

É uma humilhação Milorde – disse Lucio, infelizmente ele tivera de contar para o lorde das trevas quem era a mãe do garoto. Pois voldemort ficara intrigado, como uma mulherzinha sem importância como Lucio lhe tinha falado, entrara no esconderijo "sozinha" e tinha lhe derrotado, mas uma humilhação que Draco o fazia passar – uma traidora do próprio sangue em posse de um Malfoy, esse garoto deveria ser ensinado por nós, para seguir o caminho certo quando chegar à hora, e a Weasley tende ser morta para mostrar aos comensais inferiores que o poder esta em nossas mãos, como podemos ser respeitados, se dentro de nossas próprias casas somos tão desrespeitados?

Graças a sua incapacidade Lucio – sibilou Voldemort -, vale salientar.

Ela me pegou a traição Milorde – mentiu Lucio –, nunca seria derrotado por uma Weasley numa luta justa.

Claro Lucio – disse Voldemort -, claro.

O que faremos então? – perguntou Lucio.

Pode levar dez homens – disse Voldemort –, acho o suficiente para pegar uma Weasley se maiores dificuldades.

Perfeitamente Milorde - disse Lucio, já se preparando para sair.

Não mandei que saísse – disse Voldemort -, o seu filho Draco, digamos que ele não tem demonstrado todo o potencial que pode alcançar, falando sem eufemismos Lucio, ele vem falhado demais, a tempo demais, eu só o suportei ate agora devido às origens dele, não sei o que esta havendo com Draco, antes ele era o melhor. Agora esta entre os piores, parece que nenhuma missão dele da certo, sabe o que esta havendo?

Milorde, eu... Eu não sei – disse Lucio, gotas de suor brotavam em sua pele, maldito Draco sempre manchando a honra da família –, não se preocupe Milorde, eu darei um jeito nisso, farei como que Draco volte a ser um dos melhores.

Assim espero Lucio – disse Voldemort –, confesso que se ele não fosse um Malfoy, desconfiaria da lealdade dele. Pode se retirar agora Lucio.

Lucio deixou aquele lugar determinado a se livrar de Draco o mais rápido que pudesse.

Gina tinha mudado para um povoado muito distante da Toca, a casa estava caindo aos pedaços, só mesmo a magia devia mantê-la em pé, Gina não fez nada para ajeitar a casa, nada mais lhe parecia importante, só ia da casa para o trabalho e do trabalho para casa. Não se encontrava mais com sua família, nenhum Weasley tinha mais noticia dela desde que fora embora há uma semana atrás, já estivera tentada diversas vezes a pegar Christopher de volta da casa dos trouxas, mas sempre se impedia antes de cometer a besteira, essa noite à vontade de buscar Christopher baixou sobre ela novamente, estava revirando na cama desde que chegara do trabalho, já não tinha mais paciência, então se levantou, andou pela casa empoeirada, sentiu-se presa, acabou saindo para a noite, para tomar ar.

Lucio tinha planejado tudo em surdina, seria executado hoje à noite, ficara furioso ao saber que a Weasley tinha deixado a Toca, onde a maldita tinha levado seu neto? Finalmente a achou, morando numa casinha miserável bem distante de civilização, idiota, pensar que poderia esconder seu neto dele naquele lugar, tinha providenciado para que nada chegasse aos ouvidos de Draco, ele não saberia de nada, não ate que fosse tarde demais, e depois seria a sua vez, se livraria de todos os que lhe atrapalhavam.

Gina já estava sentindo frio, resolvera caminhar, mas a noite estava por demais fria para isso, começou então a voltar para casa, à pequena alameda estava em total escuridão, não havia uma alma viva do lado de fora, apresou-se para chegar em casa, abriu a porta, e sentiu como se um alarme estivesse soando em sua cabeça, havia alguma coisa errada na, sentia que não estava sozinha, e então foi invadida pela dor. Um punho que parecia ser de aço encontrou seu rosto, seu lábio cortou, sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca. A varinha, sua mente gritou, tarde demais, alguém já a havia pegado. Tudo aconteceu bem rápido depois, mas quando deu por conta de si, estava imobilizada com o rosto contra o chão empoeirado, alguém torcia seu braço, sentia que a qualquer momento ele poderia quebrar.

Agora me responda sua vadia. – disse Lucio, com sua voz arrastada – Onde esta meu neto?

Longe do seu alcance, desgraçado – Gina cuspiu as palavras. Alguém deferiu um chute contra sua barriga, Gina se encolheu de dor.

Pois você vai colocá-lo novamente em meu alcance, ou vai descobrir o que é a dor – disse Lucio – estuporem-na.

Tudo ficou milagrosamente escuro.

Draco estava muito preocupado como que Lucio planejava para Gina, sabia que ele estava preparando algo para ela, mas não conseguia descobrir o que, ate que viu que nada mais poderia fazer para impedir Lucio, pois ele já tinha conseguido seu intento, Gina lhe foi revela na manha seguinte ao seu seqüestro, Draco sentiu que estava rachando ao meio quando viu seu estado, seu corpo estava todo cortado e marcado, seu lábio em especial estava inchado e tinha sangue seco nele, o resto de seu rosto assim como o corpo estava cheio de cortes. Ela jazia encolhida num canto da cela. Draco ficou paralisado, como tinham feito isso com ela? Onde ele estava que não tinha impedido isso?

Draco – Gina conseguiu murmurar em meio a sua dor – Draco...

O que fizeram como você? – perguntou Draco, ainda não tinha se recuperado do choque – Eu vou tirá-la daqui – Draco começou a pegá-la da melhor forma que podia, Gina gemeu de dor.

Não vai levá-la a lugar algum – disse Lucio, Draco tinha esquecido de sua presença –, eu o trouxe aqui apenas para que arranque dela onde esta meu neto, você não estaria aqui se eu já não estivesse cansado de tentar fazê-la falar. Se não conseguir que ela lhe diga eu continuarei tentando pelos meus métodos ate que ela fale ou que morra, você tem meia hora - Eles foram deixados à sos.

Gina, por favor – disse Draco –, por favor, por tudo o que mais ama me diga, me diga onde ele estar, por favor, não entendeu o que Lucio falou? Se não falar ele vai continuar ate que morra – nesse ponto Draco não agüentou mais e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

Eu não posso – disse Gina, um sorriso subitamente brotou em seus lábios feridos – eu não posso – ela fechou os olhos.

Gina esta me ouvindo? Gina? – Draco perguntou assustado, Gina balançou um pouco a cabeça para indicar que estava – Gina você o ouviu falando, é isso que quer? Morrer? Deixar Christopher sozinho? Gina confie em mim, por favor, confie, eu o entregarei a Lucio, cuidarei de você, e depois mataremos Lucio e eu o pegarei de volta, Gina, tudo o que peço é que acredite em mim só uma vez. Uma apenas, por favor.

Confiar em você? – perguntou Gina – Eu já confiei uma vez em você.

Não vou deixar que se mate – disse Draco, enxugando as lagrimas –, eu descobrirei onde ele esta.

Desejo-lhe todo o azar do mundo – disse Gina e desfaleceu.

Lucio, Lucio – gritou Draco e falou quando ele chegou – quero fazer um acordo. Ela não me disse nada, mas sei que a família dela sabe de alguma coisa, não a machuque ate a minha volta, se descobrir onde ele esta eu o entregarei a você, mas se chegar aqui e vê-la um pouco mais machucada, não lhe direi nenhuma palavra. Caso não descubra onde ele esta, você pode continuar tentando conseguir a verdade do seu jeito. Você aceita?

Sim – disse Lucio -, mas você só tem ate amanha a noite.

Draco assentiu e foi embora.

Draco estava em frente à toca, estava tentando ganhar coragem para entrar, depois de tudo o que tinha feito, não sabia nem se o deixariam falar antes de lhe lançarem uma maldição, mas tinha de fazê-lo por Gina. Tremia só de pensar que Lucio poderia estar descumprindo a promessa a estar torturando-a novamente, esse pensamento o fez bater na porta. Droga, pensou Draco, se ao menos eu soubesse onde Dumbledore esta, ou se tivesse tempo de achá-lo...

Molly Weasley abriu a porta, a velha senhora deu dois passos para trás de olhos arregalados e muda, antes de conseguir gritar para chamar seu marido. Arthur estava muito mais calvo do que ha anos atrás, na ultima vez que o vira, Draco pode ver sua surpresa, mas não ficou mudo como sua mulher, disse para que Draco entrasse, coisa que Draco nunca esperaria. Ele o guiou ate a cozinha onde Draco encontrou todos os Weasley tomando o café da manha, a cena o surpreendeu, lhe resgatou uma idéia de família que há muito ele havia perdido, a sala ficou muda no mesmo instante, todos ficaram imóveis, a exceção de Rony, este se levantou, e de tão depressa derrubou a cadeira.

O que ele faz em nossa casa? – perguntou Rony, puxou imediatamente a varinha.

Rony guarde isso e sente-se – disse Arthur, viu Rony hesitar –, não esta me ouvindo? – quando Rony guardou a varinha e se sentou ele continuou – A que devemos a visita Draco?

Preciso saber onde Gina deixou Christopher – disse Draco -, sei que vocês não têm porque confiar a mim onde o menino esta, mas é de extrema importância que me digam, isso pelo bem de Gina.

Não sabemos onde ele esta – disse Rony –, e se soubéssemos não lhe diríamos.

Rony por Merlim cale-se – disse Arthur –, o que há com Gina? Por que precisa saber onde esta Christopher, não foi você mesmo que ajudou a regatá-lo? Como não sabe onde ele esta?

Meu pai a pegou, ele... Ele a esta torturando, disse-me que ia continuar ate matá-la se não descobrisse onde ele esta, ou se ela mesmo não falasse – disse Draco, não conseguiu controlar seu desespero que ficou bastante claro na sua voz -, eu não sei onde ele esta, o plano saiu errado, era para Lucio ter saído da casa comigo, era para ele ter sido preso, para que não pudesse ir atrás de Gina. Eu mandei que ela adiasse o plano, mas ela não quis, ela pegou Christopher e o escondeu, e agora esta disposta morrer sem falar, não sei o que fazer, eu tenho ate amanha a noite para levá-lo ate Lucio ou ele vai continuar a torturá-la. E Dumbledore sumiu, só ele e Gina sabem onde Christopher esta.

Eu não sei o que dizer – disse Arthur – nos realmente não sabemos onde ele esta...

Arthur precisa salvá-la – disse Molly, ela começara a chorar desde quando Draco falou o que estava acontecendo com Gina –, é nossa filha, temos que dar um jeito.

Eu sei Molly querida – disse Arthur abraçando a Mulher –, eu sei. Mas não sei como poderíamos encontrar Christopher.

Então vamos invadir esse lugar – disse Jorge.

E pegar Gina – completou Fred.

Não falem bobagens numa hora dessas – disse Molly.

Pode ser feito - disse Draco esperançoso – eu conheço o lugar, posso afastar alguns comensais, se conseguirmos avançar um bom pedaço lá dentro, sem sermos percebidos é certo de a resgataríamos.

Tem certeza? – perguntou Gui.

Sim, sei que podemos – disse Draco –, quantos seriamos?

Todos nosso, tirando a mamãe - disse Gui.

Acho que o papai não devia ir também – disse Carlinhos –, seria vital a agilidade, teremos de fugir de lá às pressas, o papai seria um atraso, sinto muito ter dizer isso, mas é pela Gina.

Certo - disse Arthur – então irão apenas vocês.

Vou providenciar tudo – disse Draco e foi embora.

Foi relativamente fácil entrar na casa, não encontraram muita resistência, ate porque Draco como prometera, conseguiu se livrar de alguns comensais. Depois do choque inicial de serem pegos de assalto, os comensais remanescentes começaram a reagir, e foi nesse momento que mais duvidaram que pudessem conseguir. Estavam em desvantagem numérica, alem de que lutavam contra bruxos que não hesitavam em utilizar as artes das trevas para vencer. Quando finalmente o jogo começou a virar Draco abandonou a luta e foi em busca de Gina. Draco a encontrou como a havia deixado, estava muito ferida, mas Lucio como havia prometido não tinha mais mexido com ela. Pegou-a nos braços e começou a preparar-se para fugir, encontrou os Weasley duelando. Agora os comensais estavam em grande desvantagem, resolveu acabar com isso.

Vamos embora – gritou Draco, ninguém parecia ouvi-lo, olhou melhor para eles, já estavam começando a cansar, principalmente Rony, foi ate ele em meio aos feitiços, entregou-lhe Gina, mandou que ele chamasse os outros para ir embora, enquanto isso tomou o lugar dele na luta, viu os Weasley começarem a se retirar, ate que só sobrou ele dentro da casa com dois comensais e Lucio, Draco precisava mantê-los lá para que os Weasley tivessem tempo de fugir, ate que conseguiu isso por algum tempo, mas acabou sendo atingido, e tudo ficou escuro.

Nota da autora: Como foi que eu consegui? Ja tava tudo horrivel e eu piorei ainda mais... Acho que vou pro inferno... Mas vejam por outro lado, não teria tanta graça se eles nao sofressem bastante ate finalmente serem felizes, nao seria exatamente justo... Bjos (acho que vou fugir da cidade para não ser morta...)


	12. A verdade

Capitulo 12 – A verdade

Draco acordou com o corpo todo dolorido, devia ter sido acertado por mais de um feitiço, ao menos estava inteiro, olhou ao redor, estava preso numa cela, será que sua traição já tinha chegado aos ouvidos de Voldemort, ou Lucio o salvaria mais uma vez para manter "a honra da família", ouviu passos, alguém se aproximava, Draco se levantou, olhou quem se aproximava, Dimitri d'Lupon, um carrasco de Voldemort, então não estava sobre os domínios de Lucio, Voldemort já sabia de sua traição, teve pena de sua própria carne nesse momento, e teve razão em ter.

Depois de sofrer os efeitos da maldição Cruciatos vezes sem conta, já não lembrava muito claramente quem era, foi nesse estado que o levaram a presença do Lorde das trevas.

Ola Draco – sibilou Voldemort –, como esta se sentindo? Será que já se arrependeu de ter preferido seu amor a uma traidora do próprio sangue ao amor por seu mestre? Sim, o seu pai fez o favor de me contar toda a sua linda estória de amor, e devo lhe confessar que a acho deplorável, para uma pessoa de sua estirpe, ao menos a estirpe que você deveria ter. Mas sabe como o meu coração é generoso, e depois de muito pensar... Resolvi que devo aceitar sua opção, você já escolheu seu lado Draco, e é a ele que vou lhe entregar, quero que veja como será bem recebido entre os aurores, soube que sua cabeça esta valendo muito entre eles, como ficaram surpresos ao chegar ao trabalho pela manha e encontrá-lo de graça. Levem-no daqui.

Gina acordou, mas não teve coragem de abrir os olhos. Não queria voltar para aquela dor, talvez não mexessem mais com ela se pensassem que dormia, mas então ouviu uma voz familiar.

Ela já esta dormindo há três dias. – disse Molly aflita – Quando vai acordar? Quando nós a trouxemos, vocês me disseram que ela ia acordar no mesmo dia, o que esta havendo?

Senhora, o normal seria isso, mas tende entender que a sua filha passou por um trauma muito grande – disse a enfermeira paciente -, ela não esta com problema nenhum físico, é tudo psicológico, ela acordara em seu próprio tempo, e nós não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso.

Gina considerou seriamente a possibilidade de estar delirando. Como podia ser verdade o que estava ouvindo? Como podia ter saído daquele lugar horrível? Ficou com medo, mas abriu os olhos, tornou a fechá-los rapidamente, a claridade excessiva do quarto machucava sua visão, tentou novamente, não estava delirando, se encontrava realmente num hospital, alguém tinha lhe tirado daquele lugar horrível, começou a chorar de alivio, quando deu por si estava já soluçando, chamou por sua mãe entre as lagrimas. Molly não coube em si de felicidade, depois que se recuperou correu para chamar a família, logo os Weasley estava em seu quarto.

Como vim parar aqui? – perguntou Gina – Como sai daquele lugar?

Ora Gina não esta obvio? –perguntou Jorge.

Seus heróis aqui te salvaram – completou Fred.

E foi um bocado difícil – disse Rony.

Ora Rony – disse Fred – não tem direito de se gabar, seu desempenho foi o pior de todos nos.

É se não fosse pelo Malfoy... – então Jorge parou no meio da frase, tinha falado besteira.

Draco? – perguntou Gina, ficando logo atenta, pensou melhor e viu que se encaixava, como eles poderiam saber onde ela estava sem a ajuda de Draco – Então ele procurou vocês no final das contas?

Gina devia ser mais grata – disse Arthur –, se não fosse por ele, oras eu não quero nem pensar...

Devo admitir que nunca esperei isso dele – disse Gina, estava furiosa por dever sua vida a ele, justo a ele –, gostaria de saber o que vai fazer agora, se ele atacou os comensais junto com vocês deve ter sido expulso do partido das trevas, deve esta fugindo agora, a menos que ele tenha muito prestigio pelos seus belos feitos e tenha sido perdoado.

Gina, na verdade... – Gui ia falar mais não soube como continuar.

Gina os comensais entregaram ele aos aurores – disse Carlinhos tomando o encargo de contar para si –, caso queira saber, ele estava num estado lamentável, será julgado em breve, será condenado e morto.

O que? – perguntou Gina pasma – Como... Como os comensais o pegaram? E porque o entregaram para os aurores?

Gina, não podíamos ter saído todos de lá se levássemos você – disse Rony pesaroso, estava vendo Malfoy com outros olhos –, ele se sacrificou.

Eu... Eu nunca esperei – disse Gina – nunca pensei... Por que fez isso, eu não lhe pedi isso – ou talvez tivesse pedido, não se lembrava, começou a se levantar –, preciso ir vê-lo.

Gina querida precisa ficar, esta se recuperando – disse Molly aflita, após ouvir toda a conversa calada, sabia que não deviam ter dito nada para ela.

Gina não vai conseguir entrar – disse Arthur –, ele esta sendo guardado por aurores, nós já tentamos interceder por ele, contamos que ele a tinha salvado, não serviu de nada, acho que estão tentando usá-lo para elevar a moral dos que lutam do nosso lado, sabe que Draco já causou serias perdas para nós quando entrou para o partido de você – sabe – quem, querem vingança agora.

Eu sou uma auror – disse Gina –, não vão me impedir de entrar.

Bem talvez... – disse Arthur.

Gina estava em frente a Azkaban, tomava coragem para entrar, se deparar com seu passado, e agora seu presente, nunca pensara depois de tanto tempo que viria a Azkaban para falar com ele, sempre pensara que viria para trazê-lo preso, devia a ele sua vida e isso lhe era insuportável. Resolveu parar de bancar a boba e entra logo, seria mais difícil se ficasse adiando.

Era um lugar pestilento, devia ser resquícios dos dementadores, ficou enjoada, forçou-se a continuar, encontrou a primeira barreira, mostrou a autorização que tinha conseguido para entrar, um auror a acompanhou ate a cela de Draco. Preferia ter morrido nas mãos do pai dele, a vê-lo como estava, não havia um décimo do Draco que conhecia naquele ser encolhido em sua frente.

Talvez não consiga entender o que ele diz – preveniu o auror –, ele foi torturado muitas vez, não sei como não ficou como os Longbotom, ele se recuperaria completamente se tivesse tempo, mas será morto em breve, não sei o que pode falar com ele, mas tem o tempo que quiser, pode me chamar quando terminar, mas enquanto fala, tende ficar trancada com ele.

Draco? – chamou insegura quando foi deixada sozinha – Draco esta me ouvindo? – ele estava jogado num canto com a cabeça baixa parecia não ter percebido a sua presença, olhava para a parede o olhar perdido, perecia ver mais do que estava em sua frente, agachou-se junto dele. Tocou seu rosto, ele finalmente a olhou, seu olhar estava meio vidrado e ele demorou a reconhecê-la. Gina odiou a si mesma, mas não pode impedir que uma lagrima solitária rolasse sue rosto, droga o que estava acontecendo com ela, Draco não tinha recebido nada mais do que merecia por tudo o que já fizera a mando de Voldemort, mas...

O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Draco lentamente.

Eu vim vê-lo – disse limpando o rosto – agradecer pelo que fez, não tinha por que me salvar...

Claro que tinha - disse Draco, pareceu ficar mais lúcido naquele momento, talvez já estivesse ficando melhor.

Não, não tinha – disse Gina –, estragou sua vida, será morto agora e por minha causa.

Não me arrependo de nada que fiz – disse Draco balançando a cabeça –, de nada, tudo teve um motivo.

De nada? – perguntou Gina, tinha desviado o olhar.

Foi necessário me tornar comensal – disse Draco –, se é a isso que se refere. Fiz isso por você, embora não saiba.

Como pode dizer que foi por mim? – perguntou Gina irritada – Você me destruiu.

Mas ficou viva – disse Draco tranqüilo, queria a muito se livrar do peso que carregava.

Do que esta falando? – perguntou Gina, não estava mais entendendo nada.

Lucio nos descobriu Gina – disse Draco dando de ombros –, fiz um pacto com ele, sua vida, para que eu entrasse no partido do lorde das trevas.

O que? Eu não posso acreditar. –disse Gina, seu mundo estava despencando, tudo no que acreditara... – Você teria me contando, não seria idiota a ponto de me esconder isso.

Não foi idiota – disse Draco –, você esta viva ate hoje não esta?

Mas a que preço? – disse Gina – Ao preço de nós dois, porque não falou para mim, porque não perguntou a minha opinião, eu nunca aceitaria o seu sacrifício.

Por isso mesmo não lhe contei – disse Draco.

Havia outros meios – disse Gina, tudo o que acreditava todos esses anos era mentira, tudo o seu ódio por Draco não tinha fundamento, tudo caia por terra com uma facilidade assustadora.

Não havia – disse Draco –, assim como não havia outro meio agora.

Sacrificou-se por mim duas vezes – disse Gina –, tem idéia do quanto isso é idiota, e do quanto é enorme a minha raiva por você.

Mais ou menos – disse Draco, um leve ensaio de sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

O que farei agora? – perguntou desolada, tudo o sentia por Draco e reprimira todos esses anos aflorou com aquele sorriso, maldito sorriso, demorava a aparecer, mas quando vinha, fazia um estrago enorme.

Posso opinar? – perguntou Draco, ainda tinha o sorriso bobo nos lábios, não esperou por resposta – Me dê um beijo de despedida.

Gina olhou para ele triste, Merlim como sofreria se ele morresse, repousou a mão em seu rosto e selou a boca dele com a sua, como tinha podido ficar tanto tempo sem isso? Como pudera ficar tanto tempo sem ele? Droga, não podia deixar que ele morresse, precisava dele como não precisava de muita coisa em sua vida, estivera morta por todo o tempo em que ficaram afastados, só vivera realmente enquanto estava com ele. Afastou-se e o olhou longamente.

Não será o ultimo – disse Gina, abraçando-o com força e se levantando –, não deixarei que morra.

Não pode fazer nada – disse Draco.

Tentarei – disse determinada.

Não vai conseguir – disse Draco –, não há como me salvar por meio da força. Mas se quer mesmo ter uma chance, procure por Dumbledore.

Dumbledore? – perguntou Gina, ficou surpresa com essa indicação – O que ele pode fazer por você?

Ele é minha única chance – disse Draco –, esta fora do país, não deve saber o que esta acontecendo, se achá-lo saberá de tudo e poderá me ajudar.

Onde ele esta? – perguntou Gina.

Eu não sei – disse Draco, balançando a cabeça -, mas tende se apressar, o julgamento será amanha, se for condenado serei morto amanha mesmo.

O que? Do que esta falando? – perguntou Gina espantada – Seu julgamento não foi marcado ainda.

Sim, ele já foi marcado – disse Draco –, eles deram um jeito de me encaixar, acho que sou o bode expiatório da vez.

Nota da autora: E então? Ira o nosso Draquinho de salvar, ou morrera ele sem conhecer a paz ao lado de seu grande amor e de seu filho? Hauhauhauhaua, o que eu posso fazer? A personagem da disney com que mais me indentifico é a Malévola. Bjos...


	13. O final E é claro, o começo

Capitulo 13 – O final... E é claro, o começo...

Draco estava na sala do arco, era lá que estava acontecendo seu julgamento, se fosse condenado o que provavelmente seria, morreria atravessando o arco, bela morte, ao menos não havia dor. Tudo estaria terminado em um segundo, olhou para os velhos que faziam parte do comitê de julgamento, viu nos olhos deles o que já sabia, estava condenado, olhou para o bruxo que recitava todos os seus crimes, não sabia que havia sido tantos, talvez merecesse mesmo morrer, o troco, a recompensa para os que ele havia matado, lembrou-se de Gina e de seu filho, mas tinha por quem viver, sua mente gritou, tinha uma família, Gina o aceitaria se sobrevivesse.

Senhor Malfoy deseja fazer alguma observação sobre a lista que foi lida – perguntou um bruxo especialmente careca e gordo –, deseja contesta algo que foi dito?

Não senhor – disse Draco.

Então prosseguiremos com o julgamento – disse o bruxo –, senhor Malfoy, o senhor se declarou culpado de todos os crimes mencionados, a punição para tas crimes é a morte, agora faremos uma votação, levantem a mão todos os bruxos que acham a morte, uma punição adequada para o senhor Draco Malfoy – foi unânime, ele estava morto –, a execução será realizada no presente momento, podem se retirar senhores obrigado pela colaboração - os bruxos começarão a se levantar e recolher suas coisas. Draco olhou para os lados, Gina onde esta você? Se demorar mais um pouco não terá a quem salvar. E então eles entraram na sala, Gina pequenininha e a figura imponente de Dumbledore, que logo chamou a atenção de todos, os bruxos começaram a murmurar entre si.

Tenho meu depoimento a acrescentar ao julgamento – disse Dumbledore.

Ora Dumbledore não crie problemas – disse o bruxo careca –, tudo já esta resolvido, o garoto foi condenado, todos estamos cansados, seu testemunho não mudara nada.

Talvez não Edgar, mas faço questão de dá-lo a vocês - disse Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nossa decisão já foi tomada – disse o bruxo cansado -, se insiste vou deixá-lo falar, mas, por favor, seja breve eu lhe peço. – os bruxos voltaram a tomar posição em seus lugares.

Bem, queria deixar claro que eu tenho conhecimento de todas as acusações que vocês tem contra Draco, pois ele mesmo as disse para mim – disse Dumbledore – há alguns anos, quando fui procurado por Draco. Fiquei muito surpreso, sabia da posição de Draco na guerra, mas ele me disse que queria mudar de lado – nesse momento ouve uma serie de cochichos na sala e Dumbledore teve de esperar que eles se calassem novamente –, sei bem senhores que estão surpresos, foi uma grande surpresa para mim também, poderia ter desconfiado de Draco, poderia tê-lo preso, sabia que ele já tinha matado muitos bruxos e trouxas, mas não o fiz, e fui recompensado, sei que já saiu da ordem à informação de que havia um comensal que tinha virado espião e que só se comunicava diretamente comigo, pois bem, este espião é Draco Malfoy – nesse momento a sala explodiu em cochichos e foi difícil recuperar a ordem –, sei senhores que nada trará de volta as vidas que ele destruiu, mas o que Draco se arriscou... Informações, que ajudaram a salvar muitas vidas inocentes, a prender vários comensais da morte, dadas todas por ele. Acho que tudo isso mais do que paga a divida que ele tinha com a sociedade bruxa. Isso é tudo o que tenho a acrescentar a esse julgamento. Entrego a decisão agora a cargo dos senhores. – Dumbledore se retirou, deixando um Draco esperançoso, uma Gina desesperada e o Comitê de Julgamento perdido.

Bem, devido às novas informações trazidas ao nosso conhecimento, acho que devemos nos recolher a outra sala para decidir qual será a decisão mais acertada – disse o bruxo careca –, enquanto isso o julgamento será adiado por algumas horas, o réu pode ficar aqui mesmo, e a senhorita Weasley, se desejar, também pode – Gina assentiu, o Comitê deixou a sala.

Gina correu para abraçá-lo, ele correspondeu à altura quase quebrando suas costelas quando a abraçou. Depois Gina o soltou e um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

Agora você tem uma chance – disse Gina contente.

Eu já tinha essa chance desde que você foi me visitar ontem – disse Draco, sorrindo de volta.

Por que não me disse tudo o que vinha fazendo pela ordem antes? – perguntou Gina.

Achei melhor deixar que Dumbledore explicasse tudo – disse Draco.

Foi um idiota, eu fiquei pensando que fosse morrer – disse Gina com raiva.

Eu contava com sua curiosidade para que chegasse mais rápido ate Dumbledore – disse Draco rindo-se –, você bem que podia parar de me chamar de idiota, esse é um péssimo habito.

Vou chamá-lo do que quiser se você se salvar dessa – disse Gina.

O comitê voltou à sala do arco uma hora depois, para anuncia que Draco havia sido absolvido de todos os crimes. Gina deu um enorme beijo em Draco na frente de todos os Bruxos do Comitê para comemorar, fato que os bruxos apesar do espanto tentaram ignorar. Depois que foram dispensados. Draco e Gina seguiram para a Toca, a casa por incrível que pareça estava vazia, eles fizeram umas comidas e foram comer no quintal.

Precisamos decidir o que vai fazer daqui a diante – disse Draco.

Você esta pedindo minha opinião? – perguntou surpresa – Pensei que o seu lema fosse: "você não precisa pensar, deixe que eu decido por nós dois".

Estou falando serio – disse Draco –, não podemos deixar Christopher com os trouxas para sempre, nem esperar ate que a guerra acabe para ir buscá-lo, sabe muito bem o quanto isso pode se arrastar, e nós também estamos ameaçados. O lorde das trevas saberá que não fui morto, vai querer fazer ele mesmo o trabalho agora, e Lucio deve esta querendo sua cabeça também, precisamos tomar uma decisão definitiva.

E o que acha que devemos fazer? – perguntou Gina.

Gina escute bem o que vou dizer, e não vá negando logo de inicio porque esta ao que vejo, é a melhor solução – disse Draco, serio -, andei pensando que devíamos ir embora, quero dizer, abandonar a luta, a guerra, seu trabalho, tudo, pegar Christopher e deixar tudo para trás, ir morar bem longe, onde só seriamos achados por quem quiséssemos.

Draco isso é uma ilusão – disse Gina –, qualquer lugar por mais distante que fossemos, poderíamos ser encontrados.

Não Gina, não – disse Draco –, podemos nos proteger com o feitiço fidelius, o feitiço que os Potter usaram, o mesmo feitiço que há na ordem da fênix, só seriamos encontrados por quem quiséssemos, é uma coisa a se considerar, estaríamos seguros, só que você teria que abrir mão de lutar, abrir mão de ser auror.

Você não sabe o quanto eu lutei por isso – disse Gina desviando o olhar –, e o feitiço não funcionou com os Potter.

Funcionou sim, só que eles confiaram na pessoa errada – disse Draco, ele fez com que ela o encara-se novamente e então continuou –, Dumbledore seria nosso fiel do segredo, e quanto a ser auror, eu realmente não sei o quanto lutou por isso, não sei por que a luta me afastou de você, não acha que essa maldita guerra já tirou o suficiente de nos, não acha que já demos nosso tributo. Não posso forçá-la a nada Gina, mas essa é a melhor solução que vejo.

Eu aceito – disse Gina depois de algum tempo de silencio.

Gina não precisa responder agora – disse Draco – a muito a se perder.

Já disse que aceito – disse Gina com mais força -, a muito mais a se ganhar – Gina deu-lhe um beijo.

Quando vamos buscar Christopher? – perguntou Draco.

Vamos agora - disse Gina – estou morta de saudades daquele pivete.

Gina e Draco pegaram Christopher na casa dos trouxas e o levaram para Toca, o menino não largou a mãe depois disso, parecia temer que ela desaparecesse de uma hora para outra, ele também não gostava que Draco se afastasse demais.

Draco estava morando na Toca enquanto a casa nova não ficava pronta, ele era quem estava providenciando tudo. Gina, ele não sabia por que, não quis participar de nada. Então chegou o dia da mudança, todos os objetos já estavam na casa, só faltavam agora os donos, pararam em frente a degraus que subiam para o nada, Draco tirou um papelzinho do bolso e deu para que Gina lesse, depois se abaixou junto a Christopher.

Christopher lembra-se do que o Dumbledore te disse hoje de manha? – perguntou Draco, continuando quando a garoto assentiu – Pense com todas as suas forças no que ele te disse, se concentre nisso.

E a casa surgiu, não era grande, Draco não achou que isso fosse necessário, mas era linda. Pintada de verde claro assemelhava-se a um chalé, tinha toda uma cara de família, e isso era tudo o que precisavam. Ele segurou a mão de Gina com a sua, e com a outra abriu a porta, puxou-a para dentro. Christopher veio logo depois deles. Gina ficou surpresa, a casa tinha ate cheiro de família, tons claros, móveis confortáveis. Pequenininha, mas perfeita. Como Draco tinha conseguido fazer aquilo tudo sozinho? A resposta veio sem que tivesse que perguntar.

Sua mãe me ajudou – sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

O silencio voltou, subitamente um medo invadiu o coração de Gina, ela apertou a mão de Draco com força.

O que foi? – perguntou olhando-a preocupado.

Tenho medo – disse Gina.

De que? – perguntou apertando a mão dela.

De não sermos felizes – disse envergonhada.

Draco sorriu-lhe, repousou a mão livre suavemente em seu rosto e a beijou.

Eu prometo a você que seremos. – disse soltando a mão dela e a abraçando – Você acredita em mim?

Acredito. – disse sorrindo para ele e abraçando-o com mais força – Agora eu acredito.

A guerra como esperavam não os alcançou, e foi lá que ficaram ate que ela estivesse terminada. E por muito tempo mesmo depois disso, e como Draco prometeu-lhe foram felizes.

Fim

Nota da autora: Pois é,chegamos ao final (lagrimas), sentirei saudades (mais lagrimas), não deixem de mandar reviews(sem lagrimas, eu achei um lencinho)...Bjo


End file.
